


天雷地火

by micchi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 110,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crash and Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427583) by [HaniTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash). 



1.

如果你是全球间谍界中最让人闻风丧胆的杀手，同时也是个欧米茄，那么要找一个心甘情愿的伴侣就没那么容易了。毕竟大家都会凭你的体格和万年坏脾气判定你是个阿尔法。此外，巴基效命的组织被美国队长干翻，虽说他们暗地里干着纳粹勾当、活该被扫荡，但巴基也无法再拿到强效抑制剂、规律他的气息和热潮了。

变天的时候，巴基正在巴西卧底，他回美国后就发现政府和神盾显然只想将他们一网打尽，绳之以法，然后再慢慢审问，操他的，巴基可不吃这一套，所以他隐姓埋名。大隐隐于市对他来说易如反掌，更何况他没有什么奢侈爱好，而且鉴于工作的特殊性，他变得超级疑神疑鬼，暗地里搞了个安全屋，在许多银行金库中又藏了很多钱和不同的身份证明，简直就像是该死的杰森 伯恩。

巴基深陷于情热导致的绝望之中，一边浏览着这个网站，一边觉得这他妈太可笑了。网站应该是超级加密的，不过到此地步巴基已经不在乎了。他不想再骑屁股里的这根假玩具了，他只想要一根老二。他再也受不了一个人熬过热潮了。他的身体可能是要竭力找补，又或者是血清的另一个美妙副作用，自从抑制剂用完以来，他的热潮已经从每三个月一次变成了五次。血清中的某些成分不仅强化了他的身体机能，也令他的欧米茄需求更为激烈。不管怎么回事，住处的气味隔阻装置和过滤器只能消除一部分不快气味，普通的抑制剂对他的荷尔蒙更是一点效果都没有。

巴基嘟囔着：“装什么，还不如就管这个网站叫邮购伴侣得了，实事求是嘛。”

他所说的网站是一家线上相亲服务网站，这网站在巴基挑剔的眼光看来有些可疑，但根据网站自身和其他欧米茄论坛、博客的百万用户评价来说，这家网站是最好的。巴基查看过网站的欧米茄和阿尔法端口，因为谨慎就是他的天职，他也正因为此才能活到三十二岁。

这家网站甚至提供两种不同的会员模式：寻找真命天子，或是发情期床伴，尽管在巴基看来两者没什么差别。在巴基看来，身体本能不会容许你搞那些与你气味不匹配的人，这也就意味着所有气味匹配的都有可能成为你的伴侣。巴基的拇指在伴侣选项上停顿片刻，随即切换到床伴选项。他可不想把其他人拖进自己一团乱的生活中，再说他也当不了什么伴侣。

问卷调查十分冗长详细，但巴基还是诚实地完成了，要不是身处热潮，也许他就不会这么诚实了。他提交申请，并没有期待很快得到回复。他对于自己的体格和性格十分直截了当，就他的经验来说，极少有阿尔法会接受男性伴侣壮得像他妈一辆坦克。更别说他还提到自己没有用任何抑制剂，且热潮比其他欧米茄更为频繁。对于大多数用阴茎思考的阿尔法来说，一个月约炮一次也许很不错，但这其实是个体力活，很少有阿尔法有这种精力、又能灵活安排日程。巴基暗自希望自己足够幸运，能和多人配对，这样他们就能错开时间，毕竟巴基没那么自私嘛。

巴基已经饥不择食，因此他认为事情进展还算顺利。他找到了一些可能的配对，交换气味样本后，有两个不那么让他厌恶的，于是他们进一步交换了信息。两个气味哪一个都不够理想，但看在老二的份上巴基能忍。一个人自称布洛克，巴基认为这多半是个假名，但巴基也给了对方假名，他自称肖恩。布洛克相对巴基的品味来说过于强势，但也只是每隔一个月一次，所以巴基容忍他，无可抱怨，再说就算屁股里夹了个结他也能保护自己。

布洛克闻起来像是陈旧的烟火，类似于篝火熄灭后的气息，不算太糟糕，但一熬过热潮最糟糕的部分，巴基就会把布洛克赶走，再点上许多中和剂来净化空气，仅因为这男人的气息中的某些东西会引发他的焦虑。

另一个半吊子匹配是个相当英俊、山一般的男人，名字是姆巴库，他很喜欢宠着巴基，每次来都会给他带礼物。热潮结束后，尽管他让巴基窒息，巴基还是会容他多停留一天。姆巴库闻起来很狂野，极具异国情调，像是某种巴基叫不上名字的花，离开时他总会轻吻巴基的脸颊——巴基严令禁止接吻，但姆巴库如此甜蜜温柔，巴基便稍作让步。

总而言之一切顺利，有这两人在绝对比单独撑过热潮要好。两个人都不知道巴基的热潮其实只间隔一个月，都以为自己是巴基唯一的床伴。巴基很肯定姆巴库应该不会有意见，但他知道布洛克会有问题。布洛克感觉上绝对是那种占有欲强烈的类型，而姆巴库则让巴基觉得他想要让两人之间更进一步。如果巴基要留一个阿尔法在身边的话，最好是这两个人的结合体，即别像布洛克那么故作姿态，也别像姆巴库这样粘人。

巴基正在热潮间隔期，距离下一次还有两周左右，他又从相亲网站上收到了一个新的潜在匹配提醒。他很乐意换掉布洛克，于是他打开通知，查看对方的档案。格兰特，巴基讽刺地想，这人怎么回事，那种上私立名校的有钱混蛋吗？

“强壮阿尔法寻求强壮欧米茄。我比普通阿尔法高大，因为工作的关系（退伍陆军，现从事私人安保）身材也比普通阿尔法健壮。我不想伤害任何人，如果你身材苗条请勿打扰。如果你矮于五尺六寸且不足两百磅那我保证我不会对你感兴趣的。”好吧，坦诚直率加分，巴基倒是很欣赏这点。

“寻求：热潮期床伴。我的阿尔法热潮相对激烈，可见严格体型条件事出有因。我的热潮比平均长，所以你得能够坚持。同时我对无法达到满足的挫败感深有体会，所以乐于帮助同样有热潮困扰的人（频率或时长）。”

巴基向后靠，看着那份档案，这家伙住在曼哈顿，倒是挺方便的。巴基就在地狱厨房边上，这男人也有不接吻原则，且额外声明如果欧米茄渴求，他很乐意接受口活，反之则敬谢不敏。巴基觉得这人倒还挺把自己当回事的。私人保安可能意味着超级混蛋，更遑论退伍军人，但巴基从这个男人的回复态度中察觉出一丝严肃感，这男人并不想表现得像个混蛋，只是过分谨慎，格兰特让巴基想起自己，以及他的渴求，巴基没有多想，而是发送了自己的档案和气味样本。

两天后，巴基收到了来自格兰特的信息：“肖恩，你的档案很有趣，我不得不承认，你的气味很醉人。我希望你也喜欢我的，也希望我们能见面。静候佳音！G。”

当天下午，巴基收到了一个快递包裹，里面装着一个气味样本瓶。巴基也提供了一打类似的样本瓶以注册服务，嗅闻过气味后用户要将样本瓶还给公司以便循环使用，气味失效后公司会将这些样本销毁。样本低于五瓶，公司会要求用户补仓。根据格兰特的档案，他刚刚加入网站，因此他的样本还很新鲜，巴基不必花时间清理鼻子好正确判断格兰特的气味。他在沙发上坐下，双腿交错，准备好了咖啡和笔记本电脑以便回复格兰特。

巴基打开瓶盖，一闻到里面的气息他就浑身鸡皮疙瘩，他呻吟起来，侧身裹住小瓶，光是闻着这个味道他就硬了。他几乎是把瓶子按到鼻子里了，只是要不够那气味。他伸手够自己的电脑，被荷尔蒙弄得头昏脑胀，单手回复道：

“操他的耶稣基督你闻起来太棒了天啊”附上了自己的私人号码，他从来没这么干过，他和姆巴库都搞上将近一年了也没有给他这个号码。他又坐回去，抓紧瓶子呻吟不止，他还从来没对任何人的气味有过这么大的反应呢。

格兰特闻起来就像是新鲜的空气，泥土，玉米田和干草，以及暴雨过后的路面。格兰特闻起来像家。格兰特闻起来像是那些在印第安纳农场里度过的遗忘已久的童年回忆，后来他的父母和唯一的妹妹从一场舞会开车回家、途中遭遇车祸身亡。那天巴基生病了，青春期刚开始，呈现出了性征，他的祖父帮忙照顾他好让他父母能带妹妹出门，巴基这辈子都不曾体会过这种因身为一个软弱无能的欧米茄产生的负罪感，那负罪感在巴基心中埋下了导火线，以至于他在高中毕业后就加入了九头蛇的实验项目。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

史蒂夫面带微笑地看了一眼肖恩的回复，他心知肚明，自己第一次打开肖恩的气味样瓶时，要是手边有电脑或者平板的话，他也会给肖恩发一条差不多的信息的。肖恩的档案很明确，写得很好很彻底，近乎睿智。史蒂夫觉得这男人一定十分精细谨慎、从不鲁莽行事，并且对自己的喜好把握明确。史蒂夫欣赏这些特质。至于他对于史蒂夫气味的反应嘛……史蒂夫微笑着敲下回复：

“肖恩，很高兴听到你的消息。目前我的日程很空，如果你想在下一次热潮前一起喝杯咖啡、熟悉彼此的话告诉我，我会很乐意的。格兰特。”

史蒂夫也附上了自己的电话号码。直觉告诉史蒂夫对于这个特别的欧米茄来说，由他来主导、跨出第一步至关重要。很少有人有史蒂夫的私人号码，他保存了肖恩的号码，这样一来如果肖恩打电话的话，史蒂夫就不会叫错名字。史蒂夫曾对这个网站心存疑虑，但山姆向他保证过这网站很棒、加入复仇者之前自己也用过这家网站的服务。史蒂夫提出对自己身份的顾虑，娜塔莎给了他一个投影面具让他可以掩盖自己的相貌，但不会改变他的声音。她告诫史蒂夫这面具撑不过某些特定活动，史蒂夫无所谓不能接吻，于是干脆在档案里加入不接吻的条款。不能给人口交也没关系，反正口活的体验对他来说总是好坏参半的。史蒂夫其实没想到自己能找到配对的，他的需求太具体了，想找一个既足够结实、又不会年轻到让他觉得自己是个变态的欧米茄很不容易。史蒂夫生活中唯一认识的同性或双性恋男性欧米茄就是彼得，尽管彼得的强壮身体和蜘蛛侠力量能够轻松应付史蒂夫的一顿好操，史蒂夫就是不能接受。这孩子已经二十出头，也上了大学，严格来说史蒂夫的生理年龄也就是三十出头，但彼得还是个孩子，因此每次有人建议和他试试，史蒂夫都觉得自己会像个变态。彼得本人都在史蒂夫的第一次阿尔法热潮后提出这个建议，史蒂夫拒绝了那个可怜的男孩，那之后有好几天他们俩都没法儿轻松与对方相处。

网站自动给史蒂夫寄来了数份气味样本和档案，其中大部分闻起来都不错，但没谁的气味让他激动。他喜欢其中的几个气味，但看过他们的档案后就一一拒绝。然后肖恩寄来了他的样本和档案。

“寻求帮助，我是个超过平均尺寸的欧米茄，五英尺十寸，225磅，大部分是肌肉。因为体格健壮经常被认作阿尔法，老实说我既不甜蜜也不温柔。在战场上混过，能保护自己和他人。别试图征服我。我需要一个比我高大的阿尔法，如果我同意，强壮到能够制住我。不想要撑不住的弱鸡。我热潮频繁，间隔短到只有两个月，实在受不了自己应付了。”

史蒂夫很欣赏肖恩档案中的开诚布公，肖恩没有伪装成小只的欧米茄或坚持自己也能够像真正的欧米茄理应的那样对你甜蜜顺从。管那他妈是什么意思。人们针对欧米茄的刻板印象就是他们应该纤细娇弱。史蒂夫查看了肖恩的全部档案后做出了决定。他饶有兴味地注意到了肖恩的地址，知道他住地狱厨房边缘，史蒂夫觉得如果他们匹配，他可以请超胆侠悄悄做些侦查，也许在热潮间隔期替自己关照这个人，毕竟美国队长已经有一阵子没有关注过那块区域了。

史蒂夫很激动，期待着次日收到肖恩的气味样本瓶，他耗光了耐心，甚至没等到进公寓，一进电梯就迫不及待打开了样本。大错特错，他不得不踉跄跑进公寓里、扯下裤子，他的结叫嚣着要张开。自慰了两次之后史蒂夫的头脑才清醒下来，肖恩闻起来……安全感是史蒂夫想到的第一个形容。舒适，热巧克力，皮革，阳光，康尼岛的公园，是史蒂夫童年记忆中的康尼岛，而不是现在的康尼岛，到处都是现代社会的尾气和塑料污染。被阳光晒暖的新鲜的木头，家。史蒂夫邀请对方喝咖啡，勉励抑制胸口的希望，作为美国队长，他现在无法负担一个伴侣。他没法要求自己的伴侣被迫应付媒体，他总是不得不离开去对付外星人入侵并面临死亡，他也无法要求自己的伴侣忍受这样的不安定感。但如果能忘记美国队长的头衔，就这么和某个人在一起，而那人有一具温暖的身体可供他依靠，张开双臂欢迎他，那应该会很棒。

片刻后，史蒂夫的手机叮了一声，他收到了一条短信。

肖恩：“你对咖啡要求高吗？如果你真在上东区的话，咱俩之间有一家小咖啡馆，不提供堂吃，但我们能一起散步什么的，明天天气应该不错。”

史蒂夫试着不要去过于关注明天这个时间，肖恩很聪明，他需要时间让自己摆脱史蒂夫的气息给他造成的影响。在室外见面也能让他们避免失控，有机会按计划初步了解彼此。

格兰特：“听起来不错！只要你方便什么时间都可以。”  
史蒂夫十分刻意让对方主导。  
肖恩：“下午两点怎么样？”  
格兰特：“完美！我期待见到你！”

巴基盯着自己的电脑，他已经强迫自己收起格兰特的气味样本，但他还是没有离开沙发，沙发上格兰特的气味仍然很浓郁。最终巴基忍不住饥饿，站起来打算给自己做个三明治，这会儿他已经把格兰特档案里的每一条细节都倒背如流了。

巴基发出一声十分不符合他个性的渴求叹息，沿着走廊楼梯爬上了房顶，也许新鲜空气能帮上忙。再说他也有事找超胆侠。他坐下来享受自己的便当，等着太阳落山，暮色沉沉时分，巴基吹起口哨召唤超胆侠。他吹的是黄金三镖客的主题曲，对自己的选择十分满意。他就是喜欢意大利式西部片又怎么样？巴基等得比平常更久，他终于听到了有人轻轻落到屋顶。

“你闻起来不像一个人，否则我早就现身了。我得确定你是独自一个人。”  
“喔，对了，抱歉马特。”巴基脸红了，操，他竟然还会脸红，他咳嗽了一声，“我忘了你闻到的话肯定会好好检查的。是那个网站上找的新潜在配对，我真的喜欢这个人的味道，忍不住一直闻了好一会儿。”  
“真的吗？这个人……哈。”  
“你他妈什么意思？”  
“没什么，我还以为我闻过这个味道，仅此而已。”  
“喔，好吧，你本来可以帮我的，但……所以我只好上网找别人了。”  
超胆侠笑了，走过来坐到巴基身边，“抱歉啦，伙计，你闻着不错，但是……”  
“我知道，不是你的菜。”巴基不再把这事儿放在心上，第一次见到超胆侠与人对战后，他也许曾经想求对方蹂躏自己一整个礼拜，当然是打完架后。当时巴基看到那个体型稍小的男人——相对来说体型较小，毕竟巴基的体格胜过常人——被一打看起来像是忍者的家伙包围，他就跳上去帮忙了。他能闻出超胆侠是个贝塔，但并不真的在乎，因为操他的这男人真能打。那之后几周过去了，巴基经过法院时再次闻到了相同的气息，巴基对这男人穿制服的模样印象深刻，只是那天是个阴天，他却戴着一副红色反光墨镜，用着盲人手杖。不过间谍就是间谍，经过一点追查，巴基并没有花太久就把两个人联系起来了。经历过他自己的惊人转变、再见识过复仇者们的所作所为之后，万事皆有可能。一个盲人能打退一群忍者、在夜幕中飞跃于屋檐之间当然也是很有可能的。巴基后来发现那晚是个意外，马特赶时间，穿上制服后忘记用阻隔器来屏蔽自己的气味。巴基与他分享了自己的制服精华设计，如今马特的制服里也有专门用来放备份阻隔器和滤器的空间了，算作是对他身份的双重保护。

“你有什么要告诉我的吗？巴基？”

“是这样的，前两天我散步的时候看到了一些怪事，我调查了一下，看起来你的一个朋友，叫本杰明 波因德克特的，上礼拜刑满释放了。我觉得你也许想要知道，因为这事儿挺隐秘的。”

超胆侠暗骂了一声，“好吧，谢了，我会查查看的。”

他们讨论了几分种正经事儿，巴基传递了收集到的关于超胆侠的消息，超胆侠则若无其事地向巴基介绍了几个他可能会有兴趣“见见”的人。巴基明白马特并不喜欢直接杀人，但如果有人，，嗯，在一场意外中受重伤的话，那可不在他的控制范围之内了。类似情况不常发生，但巴基也不需要花太多时间就能明白的。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
巴基出发前往咖啡店时已经紧张得不像他自己了。那天早上他跟进了一条超胆侠给他的线索，没错，巴基会享受干掉这个恶棍的。通常想着干掉一个邪恶的、贩卖欧米茄的恶棍会让巴基心情大好，但他所能感受到的就只有心中因为即将见到格兰特而产生的紧张之情。谢天谢地他足够有远见，约对方在离自己公寓足够远的户外见面。既然他不能用发情期当借口，第一次见到人家就跳上去那可就丢大人了。巴基只能暗自祈祷格兰特很丑，那也许能帮自己控制住对他气味的反应。这家网站对外表保密，在巴基看来这是个很有效的卖点。他可不想让自己的照片遍布网络，好让那些程序将他与名为“失踪的九头蛇党羽”的档案联系起来。这家网站十分明确：双方应通过气味和彼此的资料档案建立连接，网站的算法根据双方回应进行匹配，至于是成还是不成，那就是彼此的鼻子说了算。

但生活是不公平的，巴基就是知道这个男人会很火辣，那只会让事情更加复杂。巴基不想与会让自己反应失控的人搅合在一起。他到了咖啡店，很高兴这家店人不算太多，巴基迈进大门，走了两步后他就站住了，大口呼吸着空气。巴基来早了，他们约好了两点，但巴基早了十分钟。  
但格兰特已经等在那儿了，鉴于他的气味是巴基唯一所能闻到的，他一定已经在这儿等了一会儿了。巴基知道这家咖啡店闻起来很美味，就像是现磨的咖啡豆，肉桂，香草，焦糖，以及当天的特色甜品，但他的大脑只能聚焦在格兰特身上。

“肖恩？”巴基听到对方说，抬头看着眼前站着的这个男人——对方比他高，但并没有仗势凌人，一只手伸向他，似乎有些犹豫要不要握住他的手臂。

“格兰特。”巴基勉强出声，伸手握住格兰特的手，尽管他的大脑此刻一片混乱，但他仍是一台训练有素的机器，他注意到格兰特下巴紧绷，鼻孔微张，瞳孔放大。柜台边的一名员工谨慎地盯着他们俩，一只手搭在柜台上，紧挨着电话，显得很随意，但她整个人都很紧张。

“你——你想到外面去吗？要不我来点单，然后——”

“好——好的，谢谢，深度烘焙，加奶油不加糖。”巴基强迫自己与格兰特分开，踉跄几步冲到门外，穿过马路走向对面的公园，一路上几乎撞倒了一队人。

耶稣基督啊我他妈这是怎么了？我是个见鬼的杀手，怎么会闻了一下一个阿尔法就他妈神魂颠倒了？

“肖恩？”与其说格兰特走回来，不如说是格兰特找到了他，巴基体会到格兰特声音中的犹豫以及担忧自己显然让一个已经深陷困扰的欧米茄过载，这让巴基心存感激。不过操他的，巴基也许是个欧米茄，但他再也不会用“深陷困扰”来形容自己了。他坐在长椅上，挺起身体，用嘴巴深呼吸，拍了拍身边的空位：“嘿，刚才抱歉了，我只是有点儿……咖啡店里你的气味比我预想的还要浓烈。”

“我大概一点半就到了，”格兰特不好意思地说，十分可爱地挠着后颈，“我——能见到你很高兴。我是格兰特史蒂文斯。”他说，肩膀舒展——他的肩膀他妈的宽得要命——伸出手来正式自我介绍。

巴基微笑，“肖恩巴克曼，见到你很高兴，格兰特。”  
格兰特瞳孔仍然有些放大，扩散过四周的棕绿色，微笑时眼角微微皱起。巴基喝了一口咖啡，格兰特似乎是记起了自己的咖啡，也喝了一口。  
“通常咖啡香气有助于压制人的气味，这家咖啡店原本是个好主意，很抱歉我搞砸了，”格兰特说，双眼巡视着巴基的脸，“基督啊，你真漂亮。”格兰特的双眼夸张地放大，一只手赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，巴基笑出了声：“不小心说漏了，哈？”他调侃道，笑个不停，“你也不赖啊，格兰特。”  
格兰特确实不赖，下颚线条坚实，颧骨线条鲜明，右侧额角有个小伤疤，嘴唇丰满，一头暗金色短发，巴基只想要把自己的手指插入其中。格兰特很整洁，他那美式风度、明星四分卫式的外表正对巴基胃口。  
“你想散个步吗？”格兰特的声音有点哑，他似乎强迫自己说出这句话，而非其他词句。

“你有多少时间？”巴基问，牙齿轻咬下唇，格兰特的双眼聚焦在他嘴唇上，没错，也许这不是巴基最流畅的搭讪台词——他的老板大概会干掉他，过去他可是干过很多勾搭人的活儿的——但他很肯定自己不需要怎么卖力就能把格兰特勾回家。再说了，说真的，他见鬼的怎么会认为他们俩不会一见面就立刻搞起来？他们俩见面的唯一理由就是确保两人足够适配、能帮彼此度过热潮。现在看来在距离巴基公寓这么远的地方见面真是个糟糕透顶的主意，他们俩的互动就是为了性爱，他们的身体光是对彼此的气味就有了反应，更别提两人的外表对对方的吸引力了。格兰特的呻吟声打断了巴基，巴基感受到了那声音中掩盖着的阿尔法的声腺，不得不尽力夹紧屁股好别弄湿自己。预防万一他今天穿了偏厚的欧米茄内裤——时刻准备，万无一失——但即使如此，他也不想在快到家之前弄湿裤子。

“你想要多久都行，我今天没有其他计划。”

“嗯，你这么说可真贴心。”

“可不是嘛。”格兰特说，看着巴基舔掉嘴唇上的一滴咖啡。巴基真的很想知道格兰特尝起来如何，如果巴基的性伴侣让他自由行事而不试图控制他的话，他是很爱吸老二的。他乐意口交时掌控性伴侣的快感，迷恋恰到好处地动动下巴、把他们的结含进嘴里、把他们搞成一团混乱，不是每一个欧米茄都能做到这些的，因为那些欧米茄都他妈太娇小了，而且血清还消除了巴基的吞咽反射并让他能够长时间憋气。巴基热潮时可没有耐心搞这些，但热潮之间，或是用上抑制剂时，他很爱做这些。巴基从长椅上站起来，格兰特等待着，观察着，准备听从巴基的指示，如果他不是在装模作样的话，巴基不确定该如何评价这个始终让自己掌控节奏的阿尔法。他当然不介意，不过他多半会让格兰特为所欲为，并试图让自己别就此想入非非。

“起立，士兵。”巴基竭尽挑逗之能，微笑着说，牙齿轻咬着下唇。格兰特重重吸气，倒好像巴基狠揍了他的肚子，然后站了起来。格兰特比巴基高了几英尺，巴基抬头看着他眼中翻滚的情绪。此时格兰特的双眼中翻滚着渴望，但显然他也很关心巴基，很克制。巴基偏头，眉毛下垂，无声地暗示，如果格兰特想说什么，他可以开口。

“我……我很久没有和别人在一起过了，真的很久了。”

“你是说发情期之外？”

“不，我是说……完全没有，很多年了。”

巴基低吹了一声口哨，“见鬼了，听起来糟糕透顶。你他妈是怎么熬过来的啊？你服兵役时一直用抑制剂吗？”

“差不多吧。”

这不算是个回答，但巴基理解他需要保密、不能讨论部队里的事儿，因此他没有抓住这个不放，毕竟从大局来说，这与现在巴基解决自己的需求毫无关联。

“好吧，我可不想因为热潮找你时你也同时发情，也许咱们该计划计划这事儿。”

格兰特的目光缓缓略过巴基的身体，开放而刻意：“这自然是你的决定，不是我的，但事先说好，如果你现在想约我回家，那么答案是好的。”

巴基踏入格兰特的个人空间，没有拿咖啡的那只手卷上格兰特身上那件浅色夹克敞开的边缘，把他们俩拉近。巴基能感觉到两人之间夹着的格兰特的大阴茎，它显然已经对这个话题十分感兴趣了。巴基靠得更近，站直身体好在格兰特耳边低语，毕竟他们俩还在公共场合呢，不用一起出洋相：“今天结束之前，我就想品尝你精液的味道，也想感受你的结在我屁股里的感觉。这对你来说算不算是个明确的邀请？”  
“操，”格兰特喘息着，一只手紧紧抓住巴基的屁股，似乎来自巴基的亲昵举动让他觉得自己可以投桃报李，“耶稣啊，求你，好的。”他语无伦次，却让巴基颤抖不已，他的牙齿磨着格兰特的耳垂，随后退开，脸带微笑：“你能走多快？”


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫的手机响个不停。  
史蒂夫咆哮道：“操他的！”阴茎更深地插进肖恩（巴基）迷人的屁股里。  
肖恩喘息着，词句化成呻吟：“听起来……可能……很……啊啊啊重要……”  
“这也很重要，”史蒂夫回答，阴茎结已经开始张开，每次抽出时都感觉到了阻力，“记得吗？我保证过会把结塞进你屁股的？”  
“操啊，”肖恩喘息着，支撑住自己，史蒂夫的双手紧紧抓着他的屁股，将他拉回来，结深深进入他，紧紧地搂着他直到结完全涨大，“耶稣啊，上帝啊，格兰特，动一动，求你了，我做不到，我得要——操操操操操！”  
史蒂夫摇摆臀部，阴茎浅浅地快速地抽插，肖恩把他夹得很紧，他活动的空间实在有限。他肿胀的结持续挤压着肖恩的前列腺，肖恩呻吟着高潮，史蒂夫随即也到达顶峰，深陷入一种混乱的满足中。  
他们大概享受了五秒钟左右，史蒂夫的手机又响了起来。这会儿史蒂夫毫不在乎那是复仇者专属的铃声，战后第一次他插进了一个温暖的屁股里，这屁股还不是涂满了人工润滑剂或是润滑油的那种，史蒂夫几乎快忘记这感觉有多棒了。他为史蒂夫打开的样子，他轻易承受史蒂夫的结的样子……肖恩感觉起来，闻起来都像是天堂，就算整个世界在史蒂夫面前四分五裂，他也不会在乎的。  
但如果史蒂夫不接电话，复仇者会追踪他的电话然后破门而入，要想对肖恩解释那个场面可就难了，所以……  
“如果咱们翻个身的话，你能够到我的裤子吗？”  
“私人保安，哈？”  
史蒂夫不满地抱怨，两人翻身时，他希望这恼意能说服自己的结消退，“干嘛？”他对着电话发火。  
“我们需要你。”是娜塔莎的电话，这让情势更糟糕了。  
“我很忙。”  
“我知道，十分钟，97号码头，我们会等你。”  
“十五分钟，”史蒂夫说，在她来得及回答之前挂断了电话。  
肖恩问，“我猜你其实并没有一整天时间了？”  
史蒂夫叹息：“甜心，我很抱歉。”

肖恩的气味甜如蜜糖，随之爆发喜悦的之情穿透了史蒂夫的心防：“我真的，真的，真的非常抱歉我得在结完全消退前就拔出来。”  
肖恩呻吟：“我知道，没关系，我理解。”  
史蒂夫的负罪感爆棚，但他知道现在对肖恩袒露身份为时过早。“数到三，好吗？”史蒂夫问，肖恩点头，史蒂夫开始倒数，从肖恩体内滑出，肖恩哭叫了几声，史蒂夫不满于离开肖恩的身体，也嘶声抱怨。“抱歉，抱歉，抱歉，”他歉意地重复，边轻吻肖恩的背，小心避开他左肩和二头肌上的的大块伤疤。肖恩跌进床铺，史蒂夫轻笑，“你下次热潮是什么时候？”他问，鼻尖顶着肖恩的后颈，沉溺在他的气味中。  
“一周半之后，”肖恩回答，转头后仰，对史蒂夫显露出颈子，史蒂夫舔着他暴露出来的腺体，肖恩低声呻吟。  
“你想要我陪你度过热潮吗？”  
“是的，拜托。”  
史蒂夫微笑，肖恩听起来几乎是在哀求了，史蒂夫忍着没有笑出声，亲吻他的额角，“我待会儿给你发短信，甜心。”  
“好的。”  
史蒂夫快速穿上衣服，牛仔裤拉链紧压着他仍半大的结，他得咬住嘴唇忍住痛苦的尖叫。他现在他妈的要怎么才能穿上制服啊？不管这见鬼的紧急状况是怎么回事，史蒂夫可要好好泄愤了，打断性交不要紧，打断成结？他非得敲掉几个脑袋不可。史蒂夫飞快走出大楼，来到港口，靠近97号码头，昆式战机在他头顶上方出现，悬转着放下舱门，史蒂夫开始奔跑，跳下码头、跃进战机。他站稳脚跟，四下打量，娜塔莎面无表情，十分谨慎，巴顿在开飞机，双眼直视前方。朗姆洛则好奇地打量着他，“见鬼了，罗杰斯，你闻起来不错嘛。要不要给朋友们分享一下你的新玩伴？”  
史蒂夫与他擦身而过，怒吼着将他撞向墙壁，走向自己的衣柜开始脱衣服。  
“史蒂夫，你应该……”  
“是，我他妈知道，娜塔莎，这儿几乎连上厕所的地方都没有，我只能在这先脱掉衣服再梳洗、用那些化学产品，反正你们也都看过我的老二了。”  
他穿着内裤重重踏进小浴室，老二显然还硬并痛着。  
“他这么生气说不定是件好事？”  
“朗姆洛，闭上你的嘴，耶稣啊，该死的阿尔法。”娜塔莎在他背后发火，史蒂夫背对朗姆洛偷笑，娜塔莎是个贝塔，但他比自己见过的半数阿尔法都更有种。他必然会赌娜塔莎赢。  
“你是说我错了？”  
“我是说你他妈给我闭嘴！别忘了我们还有任务，朗姆洛。你知道我不在乎你有什么问题，但别和他对着干，要是他想掐死你，我们谁都不会拦着。你来这儿只是提供特攻简报、调度计划罢了。”  
史蒂夫就像爱着自己从未有过的姐妹那样真诚地爱着娜塔莎，他看过很多次娜塔莎和布洛克在神盾局健身房里针锋相对，还真挺想看他俩对打，但他知道娜塔莎过于自律、不会让事情发展到那个地步，教训布洛克她会先动口再动手的。通常史蒂夫也是如此，但此刻他过于激动，没法动口不动手，更没法手下留情，娜塔莎正好帮上忙。  
清洗前史蒂夫不得不擦掉身上肖恩的气味，这让他很愤怒，这他妈很有道理，这可是战后他第一次和人上床，他甚至没能享受完全套。史蒂夫叹息着用湿巾从头擦到脚、去除气味，再把湿巾扔进焚化炉，走出更衣室。有人已经把他的制服拿出来了了，并把他的衣服放进一个袋子，也许是娜塔莎。史蒂夫从架子顶层取下专为自己调配的气味阻隔剂，吞入两颗，让它在自己舌下慢慢溶解，又用喷雾喷自己的身体。整个世界知道他是个阿尔法，但他们不必闻到他的伴侣（划掉）床伴的味道。尽管第一次被肖恩碰触时史蒂夫浑身上下每一个细胞都在呐喊，但肖恩不是他的伴侣，他们不可能的。  
他把那薄薄一层的面罩扔到袋子上，坐下来开始系靴子带。  
“什么事儿他妈的这么重要，你们没了我就不行？”

****

自从停用抑制剂以来，巴基已经有很长时间没有在非热潮期被操了。老实说，上一次为性而性可能是他的某个引诱任务，那也就是好几年前了，再说了，他睡过的人中没有哪个的老二能与格兰特的相提并论。这男人真他妈大，感谢该死的基督，幸好他的血清能够自我修复，否则巴基很肯定自己会被劈成两半。现在看来，格兰特档案里那些具体的要求就显得很有道理了。  
巴基翻滚伸展，床单从腹部划落，他很清楚他正躺在沾满自己体液的床单上。他的屁股隐隐抽痛——老天啊，他睡了一觉又有血清——却让他笑得像个该死的傻瓜。巴基看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，现在是早上六点，见鬼，他睡过了晚餐、又睡了一整个晚上。  
他看了一眼自己的手机，发现了一条来自格兰特的短信。  
“真抱歉我必须得离开。难搞的客户。我得出城几天，只能偶尔查看手机。要是有机会的话到家前我会再给你发短信的。G”  
巴基想了想，对不能与格兰特交谈而感到失望，他不知道该如何处理这种感觉，最终决定自己实在是太可笑了。于是巴基开始查看新闻，复仇者们和一群恐怖分子开战，那些恐怖分子和一群能喷火的超级士兵绑架了总统——什么鬼？然后他访问那个相亲网站，给姆巴库发消息告诉他下周用不上他，然后在有机会改变主意之前把自己的档案改成非公开不活跃。巴基注意到不管发生了什么，格兰特在离开他的公寓后也把自己的档案改成了非公开不活跃，这让巴基有点儿小激动。  
他给自己煮了一壶咖啡，然后去洗澡，八点整他坐到餐桌边，床单扔进了洗衣机，他心不在焉地喝着咖啡，盘算着怎么干掉马特说的那个人口贩子。敲门声响起，巴基的胃饿得直报怨。他缓缓坐直，抓到藏在餐桌下的枪走到门边，无声地上膛，从窥视孔向外看，随即困惑了。  
“谁？”他问。  
“Uncommon Grounds（那家咖啡店）送货上门，给肖恩巴克曼的。”  
“稍等。”  
巴基套上一条运动裤以免穿着T恤衫和短裤应门，他再一次检查窥视孔，外头仍然只有一个人，那人看样子其实还是个孩子，穿着制服，抱着一个箱子和一个袋子，一脸的无聊。

“多少钱？”巴基开门问，他知道这家店上门送货，但他也知道自己什么都没买过。现在是搞明白的时候了，他得知道这是不是个陷阱，他手里拿着钱包，枪别在腰后。

“不用，先生，有人付钱了。”那孩子说，把东西递给巴基，“网上订的礼物，这是卡片，祝你今天愉快。”他欢快地说。

“给你，你爬了好几层楼梯呢。”巴基递给那孩子一张十块钱纸币，把东西拿进门然后关门上锁。他谨慎地打开卡片，里头是一张打印的字条。

“很抱歉我甚至没能请你吃晚餐或是早餐，希望你喜欢他们今天的口味！G”

巴基深深呼气，打开箱子上的封条，那里面装着来自咖啡店的各色甜点，袋子里则是两磅咖啡——深度烘焙，巴基注意到了，还有一个装满了新鲜热咖啡的便携马克杯，加奶油不加糖。

“操！”巴基长出一口气，他完了，格兰特会毁掉他精心控制的生活，他很确定，他已经中招了，而且他不是很确定自己是否在乎。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天晚些时候，史蒂夫还是偷空查看了自己的手机，就那么离开肖恩让他感觉很糟糕，所以看到肖恩的新短信他很是高兴。

“嘿，我懂的，谁都难免遇上点儿烂事儿。我认为这意味着你工作表现优异。我也做过一些保安类的活儿，突发事件在所难免。”

第二条消息短了很多，只有一条“谢谢”，史蒂夫想也许他收到自己订的东西了。第三条短信则让史蒂夫笑出声，这条信息距离第二天还不到一小时，是一张肖恩的照片，嘴里填满甜品，俯身看着那个盒子，里头只剩下一块甜品了。

“我在甜点面前毫无抵抗能力，你会害我长胖的！”跟着是一个表情包：贪吃的笑脸。

“下周我就能帮你消耗掉那些卡路里，别担心，你最喜欢的甜品是什么？”史蒂夫问，环顾四周，确认队友们此刻不需要自己。现在他们忙着善后和控制局面，只需要确保当局机构能抓到那些漏网之鱼。不过这回他们是和联邦调查局，中情局，以及特勤局打交道，所以他们留下只不过是为了拍拍照片、做个秀。史蒂夫的制服已经扯坏、还有好几处灼痕，手臂也烧伤了，嘴唇裂开、还带着黑眼圈，没法儿漂漂亮亮地出镜，他战斗时实在有点儿过于投入了。

他的手机又响了，史蒂夫边喝水边看了一眼屏幕，差点呛死：  
“你的老二。”

“基督啊。”史蒂夫低吼，这条评价让他身为一个阿尔法的骄傲感无限膨胀。

“很不幸我现在并不在国内，不然的话我们很快就可以安排了。”他听到有人叫他的名字，无奈地叹口气，“得走了，使命召唤，明天应该能到家，确定了我就给你发短信。”史蒂夫上网飞快找到自己想要找的东西，按下“确认订单”，然后走到同事们身边，找到罗迪。

娜塔莎走到他身边小声问：“一切都好吗？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“通常出任务的时候你是不用手机的。”

“啊，好吧，以前用不着而已。一切都好，娜塔莎。”

她怀疑地打量着史蒂夫：“你不可能这么快就认真的。”

“不是的，毕竟我们被打断了……我只是想确认他一切都好。”

“你可真不会撒谎。”

“闭嘴吧！”

娜塔莎对史蒂夫微笑，她极少真心露出笑容，而且很少人能享受她真诚的微笑。

“你高兴的样子还不赖嘛。”她打趣道，肩膀轻轻撞了撞史蒂夫的手臂。

史蒂夫笑着说，“都说了闭嘴吧！”边用手臂环住娜塔莎的颈子、作势要勒死她。忙完拍照和采访后，史蒂夫把朗姆洛拉到一边：“你们干的不错，谢谢帮忙。”

“尽本分罢了，长官。”朗姆洛不屑道。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，用受伤的鼻子尽可能地深呼吸，他只不过想当个好领导罢了，但这混蛋总是向他挑衅。要不是朗姆洛工作能力出色，史蒂夫早就想要把他或者他的整个小队都换掉了：“我不会为昆机上的事儿道歉的。我只想表现得友好点儿，我是认真的，你们干得不错。”  
“用不着为那事儿道歉，要是我被人从肖恩的甜蜜小屁股里拽走也会生气。我还挺期待下个月他热潮时见面的，他让你随意摆布他没啊？他能受的了，你知道的，见鬼了，我还挺惊讶的，没想到你也是那种没伴儿时会在发情期外约炮的人。”

史蒂夫原本搭在朗姆洛肩头的手充满威胁地收紧，他发出激怒声，布洛克挺直身体、甩掉史蒂夫的手，两人之间突然充满了阿尔法费洛蒙。布洛克的表情和声音变得洋洋自得起来：“喔可怜的史蒂夫，难不成你以为你能陪他过热潮？那位子已经有人了，长官。”

史蒂夫下意识地一拳揍了过去，毫不意外地看到布洛克脑袋后仰、被他一拳打飞：“你他妈不准再碰他，你懂了没有？想都不准想他！”

布洛克躺在地上嘲笑他，史蒂夫用膝盖困住他，布洛克嘲讽道：“啊，你以为你能留住他？他不是那种值得留下来的人，一个欧米茄块头那么大，脾气还差劲，你好好操他一顿，让他从哪儿来滚回哪儿去就行了！”

史蒂夫听说过阿尔法的愤怒，每个人都听说过，战争期间他也看过那场面，但他从未让自己走到那一步。他被改造过的身体能轻易要了别人的小命，他总是控制自己别陷入这种境地。他不记得自己又一次揍了朗姆洛，然后又一次，又一次。有人把他拉来，他才意识到自己在揍人，娜塔莎的脸在他面前放大，紧抱着他的上身，和他说着什么，他的一只手臂被钢铁侠的铠甲制着，罗迪也穿着战甲，紧抓着他另一只手，火力全开，勉强按住了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫怒吼：“把他扔进另一架昆机里，让他离我远点，不然我他妈发誓我会宰了他！”

“基督啊，史蒂夫，你几乎已经宰了他了！搞什么啊？”托尼边问边扶起布洛克失去意识的身体。

“史蒂夫，看着我，看着我。”娜塔莎说，捧住他的脸，手指陷入史蒂夫后颈的阿尔法腺体，史蒂夫感觉到腺体中的肿胀已经开始消退了。他断断续续呼吸着，感觉到体内那股“他他妈怎么敢那么说”的狂怒已经慢慢平息。托尼的战甲放开了他的手臂，史蒂夫立刻用那条手臂环住娜塔莎以支撑她的分量，娜塔莎则松开紧紧牵制着史蒂夫下腹的双腿。罗迪比他们都谨慎一些，他退后一步，但还是松松地抓着史蒂夫的另一只臂膀。

“我没事了，罗迪，抱歉。”

史蒂夫脸上的神情说服了罗迪，他放开了史蒂夫，史蒂夫双臂环住娜塔莎，娜塔莎长出了一口气。聚焦在娜塔莎身上帮助史蒂夫渐渐放松，他再次感谢上天生命中有娜塔莎的存在，他已经不止一次想过要是二战那会儿娜塔莎就在他身边的话他都能做到什么。

“好的，好多了，现在，把我抱到飞机上，我更乐意走路，但我很确定你和我对打的时候把我的膝盖弄脱臼了，我可不想让克林顿看到这个。”

“喔老天啊，娜塔莎，我真的很抱歉！”

“嘘，走吧，告诉我发生了什么，除了这些显而易见的部分之外。”

史蒂夫看了一眼布洛克被抬走，摇摇头，走向昆机，小心不要碰到娜塔莎的伤处。

“我他妈根本不知道，他开始说肖恩的事儿，我就那么失控了。他所说的……所暗示的那些事儿……”

娜塔莎叹了口气，“听着，我是说过你要掐死他我们不会拦着你，但我可没想到你真会这么干。你知道现在你们都得去找弗瑞报道了，对吧？”

史蒂夫把娜塔莎放到昆机内部的医疗桌上，开始检查她的膝盖，她的膝盖绝对受伤了，已经肿了起来。史蒂夫小声问：“告诉我该怎么办？”

“你真的喜欢这个人？”

“我……是的，我知道我才刚认识他，但我们之间的连接……他可能就是我要找的伴侣，娜特，我以前从来没有对别人这样动过心，打血清前没有过，二战那会儿没有过，醒来以后也没有过。”

娜塔莎对他露出一个悲伤的笑容：“那你就得想个办法告诉他你到底是谁。”

“是啊，可我就怕那个。”

昆机起飞了，史蒂夫拿出了手机，试着想该说些什么，“嘿，和超级英雄上床的感觉怎么样啊？”，“嘿，说个搞笑的事儿，你知道人人上网都会撒谎对吧？”史蒂夫想不出什么能让这事儿听起来没那么惊悚。他低头看，手机里有一条肖恩发来的短信，和娜塔莎谈话之前他没看到这条短信。

“对了，你可以叫我巴基，过去我朋友们都那么叫我。”

史蒂夫问：“那现在他们叫你什么？”他没多想，仍因不得不隐瞒自己的身份而心存愧疚，而且布洛克说肖恩的热潮是下个月，这也让史蒂夫想不通，肖恩明明说过是下周，而且他的档案也是说每两个月一次的。有什么不对劲儿，但史蒂夫也不能质问肖恩这个，当然更不可能通过短信和他说。

“要是我现在还有朋友的话，也会让他们叫我巴基的。”

喔，该死。现在史蒂夫真觉得自己是个混蛋了。他不确定该如何回复，也太累了，没法儿思考，于是他什么也没说，他怕说错话搞砸一切。因此回程路上他闭上眼睛小睡了一会儿。

可想而知，他们一落地弗瑞就因为他对布洛克的所作所为把他狠训了一顿，还半认真地警告史蒂夫如果不能控制住自己的话，他就会给史蒂夫强行注射抑制剂。史蒂夫保证会改善，到医疗中心去看了看布洛克的情况，不管布洛克说了什么，把他打成那样史蒂夫确实心怀愧疚。

史蒂夫觉得自己被困在那身制服里已经太久了，制服已经完蛋了，托尼为这个狠狠唠叨了他一番，但当时他正在保护小辣椒且史蒂夫知道这不过是托尼的防卫应对机制，因此他没有在意。他终于洗了个澡，去参加了非正式简报。他筋疲力竭，战斗时肾上腺素高涨，完事后又快速下降导致他更加疲累，再加上他又发了阿尔法脾气，就连食物他都没精力吃了，他知道他需要进食，只是吃东西太费事了，再说他现在不想呆在神盾总部，更想回复仇者大厦。

刚走出会议室的门史蒂夫的手机又响了，是肖——巴基发来的视频，看到巴基的脸，史蒂夫肩头的压力稍稍消减了一些，巴基对着镜头眨眼，然后向后仰头，那模样让史蒂夫微笑起来，他暂时没有精神去考虑巴基的露面对自己的思路造成了什么样的影响。巴基说：“想想吧格兰特，要是你在这儿的话，这就是你的了。”史蒂夫笑得流眼泪，不得不停下脚步、靠墙调整呼吸。山姆在这儿呢，看起来被史蒂夫的举止逗乐了，等着他冷静下来。史蒂夫可没办法解释为什么巴基把一大袋阴茎形状的软胶糖倒上自己的脸还大张着嘴巴的慢镜头会那么好笑。  
*****  
“我需要笑出声来，谢谢你。”

巴基对着自己的手机微笑， 即使只是一个傻傻的视频，能逗格兰特开心还是让他觉得下腹暖洋洋的，但巴基拒绝承认。他收到这袋糖时都快笑死了，尽管格兰特没有在盒子里附上便条，巴基还是立刻就猜出这是他寄来的。

“乐意效劳，还需要什么吗？；)”

“继续我们的性爱？此外至少十二小时睡眠，我就要回家了，你怎么样？抱歉我之前没有问候你。”

“我很好，我保证，没有受伤，只有我的自尊受伤而已。”

“我很肯定你能承受。”

“我还能承受更多呢。”

“……她也是这么说的？”

巴基笑了。

”你可真是个混蛋。“

“还有更混蛋的呢。关于下周你还来得及改变计划，最后的机会了。”

“不大可能，自从我们见面开始我的心情就一直好得不像话，我自己都烦了，多糟糕啊。”

“听起来你该转身逃跑，我可不想为毁掉你的名誉而负责。”

“我更想要你毁掉我的Asshole。”

“操，要不是我实在太累了的话……”

“没事儿，热潮前我还能坚持几天，再说明天早上我还有工作。”

“抱歉，甜心。”

“说真的，没事儿，我就是逗你玩呢，快睡吧，回头再聊。”

“好的，晚安……巴基。”

“晚安，格兰特。”

巴基盯着自己的手机，他真的做到了吗？和某人进行一场相对正常的对话、甚至和他调情？尽管他们只是互发短信而不是真正面对面聊天，但操，他把脸埋进枕头，该死的荷尔蒙，他想，要是遇到一个真正喜欢的人就会变成这样，那他可真想念他的抑制剂。

第二天早上巴基醒来时给自己找事儿做来转移注意力，他的目标生活规律，也就是说干掉那家伙的最佳机会就是趁这男人在一家老式小餐厅吃早饭时动手，这家小餐厅在城另一边，隐藏在铁路车站的某个荒凉街角。尽管巴基更乐意亲自动手痛揍这家伙，但他不能冒被逮捕的风险。因此一等他家伙和两个同伙走进餐厅，巴基就溜出来钻到了他们那辆大SUV下方。弄坏一条刹车线可能更隐蔽，但车祸也可能弄不死他们。炸弹比较难收场，但有趣又高效。

巴基把一个精微的小装置装到油箱上然后滑出来，爬上附近的屋顶耐心等候。巴基一直等到他们从餐厅开走——这家餐厅的华夫饼真的很好吃，就算这家餐厅为人渣提供早餐，巴基也不想毁了他们的生意，他等到车上了路、周围没有其他车辆时才按下遥控器上的开关，再见了混蛋，他想，吹着口哨离开现场。走过几条街后，他拿出手机，边打字边穿过城市。

“该你了。”他微笑着给马特发了一条短信。

午餐时巴基收到了回复，“干得一点儿都不隐秘。”

“不在乎。要帮忙吗？”

“纽约警察已经在调查了。”

没有再说的必要了，所以巴基把手机丢回口袋，回头看小三明治店角落里的电视新闻。片刻后手机又开始震动，他叹息着放下手里的汉堡，看到发信人是格兰特，又微笑起来。

“你忙吗？”

“不忙，吃午饭而已。”

手机铃声响起，巴基接起了电话：“嘿，你就那么想我吗？这几天都等不了了？”

“其实……”格兰特说，巴基能听出他声音中的压抑与紧张，“怎么了？”

格兰特清了清喉咙：“你还记得我说过我有好一阵子没和人上床了吗？”

“那又怎么样，我不在乎你是不是只是为了安慰我而撒谎。”

“什么？不，不是的……只是……”格兰特的声音变得微弱，巴基捕捉到了他抑不住的沉重喘息和轻柔的呻吟声。

“喔老天，”巴基吸了口气，“难道我们引发了——”

“嗯，是的……好像是，我知道你就快——”

“我家还是你家？”巴基毫不犹豫地打断了格兰特。

“我们能不能——你家？求你了。”

“当然，你自己能来得了吗？”

“嗯，我能行。”

“好吧，给我一小时。我现在不在家，再说我们需要食物，家里储备不够，我得顺便去趟商店。”


	6. Chapter 6

几天前巴基就通过艰难实践而了解到了这一点：格兰特的结得他妈花上很久才会消退。他本以为这是因为格兰特很久没有和人上床导致的（说真的，一个长那样的阿尔法怎么可能会找不到床伴啊？），他希望几轮过后格兰特就不用再花上个把小时来成结了。他可没办法给他的老二深喉那么长时间，而且他真的想继续用嘴巴吸那根老二。巴基告诉格兰特他的老二是自己最爱的甜品，他可没说谎，第一次光是格兰特的气息和味道就几乎让巴基高潮了。他不想松开嘴，第二次他是用嘴唇和舌头按摩格兰特的结让他高潮的，而格兰特高潮时发出来的声音啊！即使如此格兰特还是硬得像块石头，他的结一点儿消退的迹象都没有，巴基虽然很固执，但他更需要呼吸。

巴基在公寓街角的商店停下来补充必需品：很多肉和芝士用来提供蛋白质，水果，以及甜食。

“有点早了啊？”年长的店主从柜台后发问，巴基耸耸肩：“不是我，是我的——”他该如何说完这句话？他的阿尔法？他的伴侣？其实两个词儿感觉起来都挺对，以至于巴基都觉得有点儿吓到了，他最终还是说：“我的床伴。”

“啊，这么说过几天你需要送货上门了？”

巴基笑了：“可能吧，我不知道你还提供这项服务。”

“我们不提供，不过为了你我可以破例。有来有往嘛。”

“诺尼，我告诉过你了，你不欠我什么，我会帮任何处理那些坏人的。”

诺尼一边包装肉一边哼了一声，用一串流畅的英语夹杂意大利语说：“你只需要告诉我你需要什么，我给你送去，你完事了再付钱。”巴基笑着付账，“好吧，诺尼，我会的，谢谢。”

巴基离开了商店，双手满是购物袋，好不容易才把东西放下，格兰特的气味就包围了他。他知道格兰特马上就到所以给他留了门，况且他手上都是东西也没法关门。巴基出门时从不会把武器留在外面，所以他不担心客人会看到不该看的东西。另外，他的公寓位于走廊尽头，除了客人之外很少有人会经过这里的。那些都无关紧要，巴基完全没有为格兰特发情时的气味做好准备。他抓住柜台边缘喘气，格兰特的气味被无限放大，家的感觉几乎让巴基立刻屈膝服从。

“格兰特。”他喘息着说，转而面对对方，他听到了关门的声音，格兰特快步走过房间，把巴基堵在厨房柜台和自己之间，大手抓住巴基后脑的头发用力拉扯，迫使巴基不得不快速仰头。巴基喘息着，感觉到格兰特是如此渴望着他，他的身体几乎立刻做出反应、开始润滑。格兰特鼻孔张大，闻到了巴基动情的味道，随即将脸颊埋进巴基颈侧。这个姿势维持了一分钟，格兰特的鼻尖拱着他的腺体，嘴唇轻柔地滑过它，两人的身体碾向彼此，巴基的心跳得飞快，几乎要失去理智。

格兰特低语：“我如此想要你，自己都觉得有些害怕。”他的声音很低很轻柔，要是没有强化过的听觉，巴基不确定自己还能听到这句话。他双手环住格兰特、稳住他，温柔地抚摸他的背，他还没失控，但很接近了，巴基能感觉到让他变成这样的不只是发情，还有别的什么原因。至少他能帮格兰特度过发情：“嘘，没事儿的。”他安慰道，格兰特的手臂轻轻颤抖着，试图摆脱脑海中的烦恼。

“你不会伤到我的，好吗？我会帮你度过这个，但我需要你先放开我好让我把东西都收好。我收拾东西的时候你能先做好准备吗？把床上的毯子和床单拉好，点上蜡烛、装好过滤器？你带什么想用的玩具了吗？”巴基问，他看到了格兰特丢到门边的过夜袋子。

格兰特摇头：“我只想要你。”他说，声音在巴基皮肤间变得十分含糊。

“我在这儿呢，我哪儿都不去。但你得让我先把吃的都收好，除非你打算先把我卡在你的结上再端着我走来走去，快放开我，甜心。”

格兰特轻笑，抬头压上巴基，巴基捧住他的脸，轻轻吻了他的前额：“去给咱们俩做好准备，好吗？我会尽快的，你今天吃过饭了吗？”

“就吃了点麦片。”

“阿尔法啊。”巴基摇头说，“发情足够让你爱生气易发火了，你们发情时还不吃东西，然后呢？你就变得更加不理智。所以说欧米茄更聪明，我们感觉到热潮来临就会储备好所有的食物、再消耗掉那个热量，来吧，做准备的时候把这个吃了。”他在购物袋里翻来翻去，找到了一盒蛋白棒，递给了格兰特一块。格兰特接过蛋白棒，眼中带着愉悦，他的气味倒是平和了下来，这让巴基很满意：“去吧，”他轻柔地推了推格兰特，“反正你在屋子另一头也能看到我嘛。”

巴基赶快先把冷藏的东西都放好，他可以过会儿再来处理干货，他庆幸自己出门吃午饭前就洗了个澡，他家当然有电视，但他喜欢观察人们听到新闻里坏人死亡时的反应，所以完事后他总是喜欢在公共场所尽可能多待一段时间，在人们眼中看到无声的快意时，巴基感觉很好，让他觉得自己是在为了不知情的情况下替九头蛇做下的那些坏事儿而赎罪。

“巴基。”格兰特低吼，巴基的脊椎颤抖，股间变得湿滑。他操了姆巴库和布洛克一年多，却只肯让他们称呼自己“肖恩”，他只认识了格兰特不到一周，就觉得只有让格兰特叫自己巴基才是正确的。如今第一次从格兰特唇间听到自己的名字，巴基知道他做出了正确的选择。

格兰特声音中隐含的阿尔法命令让巴基的欧米茄本能叫嚣着将他的双腿化成果冻，巴基还是抓起了第二根蛋白棒扔过去：“再吃一个，我去一趟浴室，你能再熬两分钟的。”

格兰特低吼，巴基则轻笑着冲进了浴室，脱掉衣服收拾了一番，只穿着内裤走出了浴室，看到格兰特也脱得差不多了，站在床边，双臂环在胸口，边扫视巴基的身体边抱怨道：“很高兴看到你终于决定开始办正事了。”

巴基笑了：“喔，你发情时可真是个坏脾气的混账。”他扑向格兰特，两人跌进了床铺，“那个提早三十分钟赴咱们的第一次约会、害羞又甜蜜、还给我买那些贴心礼物的阿尔法去哪儿了啊？”

“在三次高潮后等着你。”格兰特回答，臀部压向巴基。

“那咱们就快点儿开始吧？”

巴基从格兰特身上爬下来，扭动着脱掉内裤，伸出手去拉住格兰特的内裤边缘：“嗯，你好啊帅哥，”他说，舔过格兰特老二下方，格兰特挺起身体，他的呻吟声让巴基沉醉，“不，还不行，要是再花上一小时才完事可不行。”

“我发情的时候没那么糟糕。”格兰特喘息着说，巴基头部上下摆动，挑逗地滑了几次，含住头部不停溢出的前列腺液，抬眼向上看着格兰特。

“巴基，巴基求你了，我就要失控了。”

巴基笑着骑上格兰特的臀部，却没有放低身体。他已经足够湿了，他非热潮时从来没有湿成这样过，但他可以以后再考虑这个事实。即使已经情动，他还是得做点儿准备才能承受格兰特。

“把我打开，宝贝。”他说，倾身向前，一只手稳住自己，另一只手握住他们俩的阴茎。

格兰特用两根手指贯穿了他，还没等巴基说完他的手指就进到最深处。

“啊，操啊宝贝，就这样，对我为所欲为吧！”

第三根手指很快也加入进头两根，转动伸展，巴基喘息着坐向格兰特的手，再弓身冲进自己手掌，“操，基督啊我知道我还没准备好，但我不在乎了，我需要你在我里面！”

格兰特再度咆哮表示同意，他抽出手指，紧紧抓住巴基的屁股，两只手掌各握住一边臀瓣，将巴基打开，巴基调整着坐姿，用穴口磨蹭着格兰特的老二，让它沾满自己的体液，伸手确认格兰特的老二涂满自己的液体，这才将顶端抵上自己的穴口。

格兰特的双手抓紧了巴基的屁股，臀部向上挺，一面将巴基向下拉，巴基哭叫出声，格兰特一下便整根没入他的身体。

“操啊，你太没耐心了，操，别、先别动，你在我里面了，好吗？冷静点，给我点时间。”巴基闭上双眼，张嘴沉重地呼吸着，一只手毫无规律地抓紧格兰特的肩膀再放松，同时稳住自己的身体。他能感觉到格兰特阴茎根部的结带来的压力，也知道自己并没准备好承受格兰特的结，但他知道该死的格兰特很快就要成结了。

“让我来。”他说，张开双眼低头看格兰特，格兰特下巴紧绷，瞳孔无限放大，几乎占满整个眼珠，鼻孔随着呼吸张开，“喔宝贝，别担心，我在呢，我会照顾你的。”

巴基向前倾，一只手撑在格兰特胸口，开始摆动屁股。他们一同呻吟起来，巴基舒展身体以适应格兰特，格兰特颤抖着，明显还在克制自己。

“需要……需要你也高潮。”格兰特说，大手环住巴基的阴茎。

“喔宝贝，别担心，有你的大结顶着我的前列腺？你知道我会在你的老二上高潮的。”说完巴基感觉到掌心下格兰特的胸中传来一阵愉悦的震动。

“想让你为我高潮，甜心。”格兰特一只手环住巴基后脑，另一只手环着巴基的阴茎，一边向上耸动臀部，一边用同样的节奏爱抚巴基的阴茎，“想要感受你在我填满你、堵住你，把你变成我的时夹紧我。”

格兰特冷静自若地宣布他对巴基的所有权，他的话让巴基不满地呻吟。

“操，你感觉起来真好，甜心，这么擅长骑我的老二，我都快把你劈开了，你准备好了吗甜心，我的结要张开了，想让你把它榨干净，来吧甜心，给我。”格兰特的手滑到巴基颈侧，拇指按进巴基的腺体，巴基失控了，高潮吞没了他。”

“上帝啊，就是这样。”格兰特呻吟着也高潮了，热意席卷巴基，结张开，将他们俩紧锁到了一起。

巴基看着格兰特把沾满自己精液的手伸到嘴边舔干净：“操啊啊啊啊，”巴基呻吟，因那场景而收紧身体，声音拖长，格兰特喘着气，巴基能感觉到他的老二在自己身体里抽动，“再给我点时间，然后咱们让你再射一次，”巴基说，摔进格兰特怀抱里，发出一声愉悦的叹息，“你觉得你得射几次才完事啊？”

“我也不知道，通常没人帮我熬过这个。”

“好吧，今后有人帮你了。”

如果巴基能背着格兰特捂住自己的嘴的话他会那么做的，高潮后他总是很多话，这也正是布洛克不止一次对他动粗的原因之一，他会口不择言，好的坏的都会说，他不想说出自己有多为格兰特着迷，但他的嘴巴显然还没从大脑那儿得到这条指令。格兰特因他的话而发出满足的轻哼，气味变得阳光清爽，巴基只好无视他。格兰特把脸埋进巴基颈间，一手环住巴基腰下，摇摆两人的身体，“上帝啊，我闻不够你的味道。今后三天里我要把老二留在你屁股里，脸留在这儿。”他说，咬吻巴基的颈子和下巴。

“嗯，你之前可能说错了。”

“哪里错了？”格兰特的牙齿划过巴基的锁骨。

“你说你得高潮三次才能再变得甜蜜可人，看起来一次就够了嘛。”

格兰特缓慢坚定地晃动臀部，“你要高潮几次才能别这么混啊？”

巴基笑出了声：“喔甜心，还没人能做到那个呢。”

“接受挑战。”格兰特说，一手再次环住巴基的阴茎，巴基呻吟起来，但却弓起身体迎向格兰特，双腿环住格兰特的腰：“操，我活不过这个礼拜了。”


	7. Chapter 7

史蒂夫盯着巴基浴室镜子里自己的脸，他戴着这张面具已经有两天了，本来还挺担心的，但这张面具表现得比他预料的要好。他们告诉史蒂夫这种面具不会出问题，但考虑到他这两天来做过的……艰苦体力活儿，尽管知道这会结束他和巴基之间的一切，史蒂夫仍已做好准备对巴基解释自己的身份，幸好面具还没有出事。最古怪的莫过于他开始长出胡茬，史蒂夫觉得自己的胡须透过面具长出来这种事，绝对是他从冰层中出来后见识到的最让他难以相信的现代科技。

巴基仍在熟睡，最后一轮性爱让他累坏了，操，那可真让史蒂夫的阿尔法自豪感爆棚。性爱已经结束，史蒂夫的脑袋不再因荷尔蒙以及多巴胺而混乱不堪，他决定抓紧这点清醒时间赶紧洗个澡，然后给巴基做点吃的等他醒来吃。

然而一走出浴室，所有关于吃的计划就被他扔到九霄云外，嗯，也许不是所有，因为他准备把脸埋进巴基屁股里、好好地测试一番这个面具的极限。

巴基的热潮提前了。

巴基热潮时的气味令史蒂夫难以拒绝，他踉跄走到床边掀开毯子，巴基赤裸的身体呈现眼前，他是趴着睡的，便于让史蒂夫两手抓住他的屁股大力分开。巴基从睡梦中醒来，发出轻柔的困惑声：“格兰特？怎——喔，该死的！”他呻吟着把脸埋进枕头，“操，怎么回事，喔上帝，可你说过，喔耶稣啊，格兰特，格兰兰兰兰兰特！”

格兰特的舌头轻柔地沿着巴基的入口打转，让巴基激动颤抖，在格兰特身下失控。史蒂夫已经很节制了，巴基尝起来就与他闻上去一样美妙，史蒂夫很乐意埋头进他穴口中，舌头尽可能深入巴基，从内到外吃掉所有的美味。但他只是用一只手分开巴基的臀瓣，两只手指插进巴基的身体，将他的后穴撑开，舌尖只探进去那么一点点儿。

巴基在床铺间颤抖扭动，一长串的咒骂喘息呻吟溢出双唇。

“操，甜心，你闻起来这么好，我怎么拒绝得了？”格兰特问，牙齿沉入巴基结实的屁股，“尝起来更棒，”他继续说，手指安抚巴基内部的腺体，巴基扭动着，终于跪起来向史蒂夫展示自己：“格兰特，操，我就要……喔上帝啊……”

史蒂夫又挑逗地添了他的穴口好几下，深深插入第三根手指，巴基高潮了，还没来得及平复悸动，史蒂夫已经直起身，老二滑入他的身体。

“操， 为我变得又湿又紧，像梦一样容纳我，甜心，上帝，我可以一辈子待在你的屁股里，再也不想离开了。”

巴基呻吟着靠向史蒂夫，肉穴夹紧，史蒂夫低吼着抓紧了巴基的屁股，碾进他体内。

“这就对了，上帝，操我，用力，操，给我你的结，想要感受它，来吧甜心，填满我，给我你的精液，对，操，啊对对对对——”伴随着沙哑的尖叫，巴基又高潮了，史蒂夫紧随其后，结展开，整个人倒向巴基后背。

“老天啊，片刻后巴基喘息着说，你怎么想起来做那个的？你的档案上明明说……”

“你知道你发情时闻起来有多棒吗？”

“我没有……喔操，我现在能感觉到了，你的发情让我也提前发情了？”

“嗯，好像是的。”史蒂夫的鼻尖顶着巴基的后颈，落下轻吻，沉醉于欧米茄愉悦满足的气息中。

“该死，我本来还指望能歇上一两天呢。”

史蒂夫笑着摇动臀部，引得巴基低声呻吟起来。

“上帝啊，你太棒了，我再也不会操别人了。”史蒂夫愉悦地哼出声，巴基随之夹紧身体，同时稍微偏头展示自己的腺体。史蒂夫添过巴基的腺体，让巴基在他身下四肢无力、气喘吁吁地呻吟起来。

“我没数这是第几次，不过显然发情时你就变乖了。”

“混蛋。”巴基反驳，但完全不是真心的，史蒂夫能从他的微笑中看出来。

整整两天的性爱过后，史蒂夫的结只要二十分钟就会消退，这比他们第一次做爱时一整个小时要容易多了。史蒂夫趁机尽可能对巴基温柔甜蜜，亲吻、舔咬他的颈子和肩膀，边低声赞美。

巴基开口了，“听着，”现在史蒂夫已经知道这是巴基要说那些混蛋玩笑的声音了，“让我说清楚，不管我有没有发情，只要你觉得不得不……你随时能这样叫醒我。”

史蒂夫笑了，从巴基身体里滑出开，侧身面对巴基躺着，“我通常不这么……这不是我觉得不得不做的事，”史蒂夫轻轻将巴基脸颊上的头发拨开，“我做过几次，但我也不知道，我从浴室出来时闻到你了，然后我就只想着要——想看看你尝起来是不是和闻上去一样好。”

“是吗？那你的判决呢？”巴基意带邀请地扭摆着屁股。

史蒂夫耸耸肩，装作漫不经心，：“差强人意吧。”

“差——有没有搞错？你表现得可不像是差强人意。”巴基推了史蒂夫一把、让他躺平，骑上了史蒂夫，史蒂夫则笑出了声。

“你饿不饿？甜心？我本来想给咱俩弄点吃的，你让我分心了。”

“我本来在睡觉的，混蛋，还有，我想吃午饭，谢谢，”他回答，压上史蒂夫已经半硬的阴茎，“等你成完结再喂我吧。”

“还要？”史蒂夫得意地笑，大手环住巴基的腰引导他的动作。

“嘿，你的不应期短得可笑，我当然要好好利用、直到你发情完事咯。都是你的错，是你让我的情热提前开始的。”

“好吧，我觉得我的发情可以忽略了，今天晚上我感觉不错，不像我刚来时那么疯狂了。”

“很好，轮到我来当个饥渴的婊子了。”巴基喘息着加速动作，史蒂夫一手滑向巴基的阴茎，巴基拍开了他的手：“不想射，就想被填满，我爱你的老二，耶稣啊，这么大，完美，操，我永远都要不够。”巴基节奏狂野，双手撑在史蒂夫的大腿上，把自己往史蒂夫的老二上压：“来吧宝贝，给我，给我你的结。”

史蒂夫向上耸动迎合巴基，勉强控制自己不要伤到巴基、搞得他骨折。史蒂夫呻吟着，高潮临近，更加紧抓着巴基，巴基也在呻吟，紧紧夹着史蒂夫，喃喃不停、想要让史蒂夫高潮。金属床架发出一声警告，然后崩坏，一条床腿断了。失衡让巴基在史蒂夫高潮瞬间整个摔进他怀里，两个人滑下床角，幸好床头原本摆着一堆枕头，史蒂夫的脑袋才没有撞上墙或是地板。

巴基笑出了声，“哎呀。”他笑着低头看史蒂夫。

“真他妈不舒服。”史蒂夫说，手臂撑住墙，卸下肩膀和脖子上的压力。

“我挺舒服的，”巴基坏笑，扭着屁股，“我们下次一定要用这个角度搞，你进得好深，真他妈爽。”

巴基收紧穴口，史蒂夫呻吟起来，“操啊别一直夹了！你要弄死我了，你那么榨着我的结，只会让它硬更久！”

“你至少死而无憾，对吧？”

史蒂夫怒吼，“你他妈自己给自己做午饭吧！”

*****

史蒂夫知道巴基的热潮已经结束了。

他们俩谁都没直接提示这事儿，第二天早上醒来时，巴基的气味已经变得正常，不再有那种让史蒂夫发疯的底味。他闻起来仍然很棒，阳光，新鲜的空气，温暖的感觉缠绕着史蒂夫的脊椎，停留在那儿驻足不去，就像是他丢失的灵魂碎片。

“我喜欢这样。”巴基说，手掌抚摸着史蒂夫的下巴上几乎一星期份的胡子。

史蒂夫回答，“长着长着就喜欢上了。”*

“啊你这个混蛋，一本正经开玩笑。”巴基抓起一个枕头按到史蒂夫脸上，“当我没说，我现在不喜欢了，就为你那个糟糕的双关，下次你得刮胡子。”

史蒂夫停止大笑，“是吗，”他好奇地问，把枕头拿开，“下次？”

“我是说，”巴基咬着下唇，忽然有点儿不确定起来，害羞地说，“只要你别同时发情就好。我估计接下来一个礼拜都没法儿正常坐着了，我可不知道下次还能不能撑住。”

史蒂夫轻笑，拇指伸出，按上巴基丰润的嘴唇，他渴望亲吻这个男人渴望得要死，但不确定巴基会如何反应，毕竟他们俩的档案里都写了不接吻原则。

“肯定不会每次都同时发情的，但可能性也很大，一般我每四到五个月发情一次。”

“耶稣啊，”巴基低声吹口哨，“那就是一年比大部分阿尔法多两次了。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“所以我对你的档案有兴趣，我明白热潮频道的困难之处，所以我更乐意找个能和我匹配的然后帮上忙，而且也许……”他没有说下去，不确定自己是不是有点越界。

“也许？”巴基问，一边眉毛挑起。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，勉强说，“也许，如果你想继续的话，我是说，和我搭档度过热潮，那我希望一旦开始规律的性生活，我的热潮就不会那么频繁了。”

史蒂夫一点儿也不在乎他的热潮周期是否会延长，他只想要能够继续见到巴基，如果巴基同意继续见面的话，那么下次，下次他会对巴基表明自己的真实身份。史蒂夫已经明白自己没办法一直伪装下去，他不能这样对巴基，因为巴基对他来说已经十分重要了。

“我不确定那会有用，格兰特，”巴基露出一个微笑，那笑容意味着“我听到你的屁话了并且准备揭穿你”，转动身体，史蒂夫仰躺好让巴基骑上他，他们躺在地板上，身下铺着床垫，坏掉的床框被塞进角落。

“听起来倒像是个好借口，”史蒂夫诚实地说，声音低沉，手指轻柔地抚摸着巴基的双臂。

“那我们最好确保你回去工作之前做个够。”巴基晃起了屁股，会阴划过史蒂夫的老二，逗弄着他，直到两人的阴茎摩擦到一起。

“是吗？”

“嗯，必须的。”巴基点头，继续罪恶地晃动着屁股，两个人的阴茎互相摩擦，很快都硬了起来：“你不成结能射吗？”

“我不知道，我没和别人试过，自慰的话可以。”

巴基轻哼，找准角度让自己的体液打湿史蒂夫的老二。

“甜心，要是你会痛的话我们不用做的。”

巴基坐到史蒂夫的老二上让他闭嘴，“我想要这个，宝贝，想要你。”

史蒂夫呻吟着仰起头迎向巴基的动作，巴基的舌头舔过史蒂夫的颈子，在史蒂夫耳边低语，炽热的呼吸拂过史蒂夫的耳朵：“发不发情我都想要你，你让我发疯。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫喘息着，双臂环住他的腰，手掌抚过每一寸肌肉，背上的每一处伤疤，巴基的嘴唇覆上史蒂夫的腺体，牙齿挑逗着那里的皮肤，史蒂夫颤抖起来。

“也很久没有人温柔对待过你了，是吧宝贝？”

史蒂夫感觉到巴基咬吻着自己的腺体，紧贴着那里的皮肤微笑，不由得发出毫不体面的抱怨声，巴基的嘴唇一拂过腺体，史蒂夫便哑声呻吟着高潮了，他仍勉力说道，“甜心，别以为这样就能逃过我的结。”

巴基轻笑，抬头好与史蒂夫对视，“喔宝贝，相信我，我知道的。”

他伸出一根手指抚摸史蒂夫的嘴唇，史蒂夫舔上他的手指，巴基奖励他似地坐起来，两根手指滑入史蒂夫唇间，弓腰更深地吞入史蒂夫的阴茎、承受他慢慢肿胀的结。史蒂夫支起腿，双脚放平，巴基一只手向后伸，环住史蒂夫大腿后方稳住自己，缓缓摇动起来，史蒂夫的结刚好刺激到他的前列腺。对于史蒂夫来说，看着巴基骑着自己，从自己这儿得到快感简直如同祈祷一般，巴基射出来后史蒂夫又射了一次，高潮仿佛从骨髓及灵魂深处迸发，让他脚趾蜷曲，他的身体体验到了一种空虚感，持续的性爱似乎终于将他榨光了。巴基的状态也差不多，阴茎抽动着，少量精液淌出。巴基醒过神，低头看史蒂夫，手指滑出史蒂夫嘴唇。两人之间的气氛变得沉重、充满无言的情绪，而史蒂夫清楚地知道这一刻，他愿意付出一切拥有巴基。上周巴基就已经占据了他的心。

史蒂夫双手沿着巴基的腰向上抚摸，轻轻将他搂向自己，巴基的双手仍捧着他的脸，拇指划过史蒂夫的双唇，他们至今的距离仅有数英尺。史蒂夫静止不动，让巴基把握节奏，巴基的双眼对上他的，史蒂夫能看出那双灰蓝色的深邃双眼中激烈交战的恐惧与渴望。两人视线胶着，呼吸变得快而浅，巴基靠近了一些，嘴唇拂过史蒂夫的，沿着自己按在史蒂夫唇上的拇指落下羽毛般轻柔的吻。

“我很乐意继续和你共度热潮，”他低语，随即退开，又补充道，“只要你想，任何时候。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't like my beard at first. Then it grew on me这个双关笑话我翻译不出来也懒得想（喂），笑点是长胡子（grow beard)和渐渐喜欢（grow on sb.)是一个动词=-=真是daddy joke啊盾你行不行233333


	8. Chapter 8

巴基几乎吻了格兰特后，事情就变得奇怪起来。巴基明白只有自己在纠结，因为格兰特显然乐意让他们的“伙伴”关系更进一步。但这对巴基来说十分吓人，与巴基一直以来认定的原则完全背道而驰。尽管如此，他还是差点儿吻了那个男人，就只那么十秒钟左右，他的身体感觉到了电流，然后他明白自己做了什么，内心恐慌起来，马上找借口说要洗个澡。

对于巴基来说，接吻是一件大事，如今他已经掌控了自己的人生，高中毕业后他有过的接吻经历都很糟糕。严格来说，也不算是，他一直清楚自己在做什么，九头蛇为证，他们训练巴基如何接吻，如何引诱某个目标，如何用自己的嘴唇在对方身体上游走、将目标逼到绝望顶点，从而让他们分心并敞开心扉（有时候是字面意义的）。也许早些时格兰特发情时巴基也对他用上了一点儿这些技巧，但但他并没有做好准备接吻，真正的吻。

巴基才认识格兰特没多久，就已经如此渴望亲吻他，这让巴基害怕。他们的嘴唇只是那么轻轻碰触，便有火花沿着巴基的脊椎直下，比起过去那些精心算计过的碰触，与格兰特在一起感觉如此正确、真实，让巴基觉得很棒，而不是低贱。巴基知道自己洗漱的时间实在太长了，他从不是那种会逃避的人，身体里的一小部分希望如果他就这么待在浴室里，格兰特会自行离开，他知道格兰特不会走的。其实巴基很肯定一旦自己离开这个藏身点，巴格兰特说不定还会向他道歉。

巴基叹了口气，穿上带进来的一件长袖T恤，弯腰时微微皱眉，他的屁股很痛，血清让他几乎能从任何伤痛和不适中恢复，那之后他以为自己再不会体会到这种惊奇美妙的感觉了。过去几天里他被彻底蹂躏开发，酸痛深入核心，他爱上了这种酸痛。他打开了门，公寓已经差不多恢复原状了，格兰特把床架了起来，尽管只是临时的，他还换了床单，洗起了衣服，把四处乱堆的碗洗干净，点了一只中和气味的蜡烛，并打开了窗户。巴基立刻因为蜡烛和窗陷入情绪危机（换床具也让他不安，但巴基能理解，他的床单满是汗水、体液和精液，现在大概已经算得上是生化污染了），他冲过去关上窗户，拍熄了蜡烛：“不不不不……”他说，听出了自己声音中的抱怨和不安，却无力阻止。

“巴基？”格兰特小声问，有些迟疑。他靠着柜子，在注意到整个公寓的状况之前，巴基看到他盯着柜子上的一杯咖啡，聚精会神到仿佛那杯咖啡能向他展示宇宙奥秘，或是巴基内心的秘密。

“不，别，我不想要——没有了。”巴基大喊，夸张地挥舞着手臂、倒进了沙发里。

“巴基？”格兰特又问，这次他的声音近多了。巴基原本抱着头，他抬起头来，看到格兰特蹲在地板上，与他近在咫尺，他与巴基之间的距离不足一臂，但他没有碰巴基，似乎是害怕巴基会如何反应。

“没事的，”巴基说，想要隐藏声音中的悲伤或是失望，“反正总会散掉的。”他鼻子抽动，试着不要因为这种蠢事儿掉眼泪，因为他他妈的才不会哭，操他的。

“我很抱歉，我以为……发生了那些事……”格兰特结结巴巴地说。

“我明白，我很抱歉，是我的问题，不是你的。谢谢你帮我收拾，通常你一走我也会这么收拾的，但我只是……不想让你的味道散掉，现在还不想。”

格兰特仔细盯着巴基看了片刻，然后坐直身体，脱掉了衬衫，安静地把它递给巴基。巴基盯着那件衬衫看了很久，他知道自己最终会接受这件衬衫的，但他的大脑偏要倔强一下，于是他就这么盯着它看，琢磨着如果接受了这件衬衫，自己是不是就成了个粘人的欧米茄，也好奇接受了这件衬衫是否会给格兰特传递某种错误的信息。巴基也很好奇为什么自己他妈这么在乎这男人的气味，他的公寓闻起来不再像融合他们两人气味的小窝了，为什么这会让巴基如此不安烦躁？巴基伸出一只手，隔着那件衬衫握住了格兰特的手，抬眼望向对方的脸。格兰特看上去有些受伤，似乎是觉得自己搞砸了什么，巴基明白这表情意味着一个彻底茫然、完全不明白问题出在何处的阿尔法正努力想要帮助他的欧米茄。

巴基轻轻拉了拉格兰特的手，动作很温柔，格兰特靠近他，两人赤裸的胸膛几乎相贴，格兰特的手臂挨着巴基大腿两侧，双手撑着沙发支撑自己，刻意没有碰触巴基的身体。巴基小心地捧住格兰特的脸，与格兰特对视，两人的嘴唇相贴，纯情地亲吻。格兰特颤抖呻吟起来，为了巴基而静止不动、与本能抗争着。巴基后退了一些，额头贴上格兰特的，他说，“我没有改变想法，下次我们还会见面的，好吗？我只是……甜心，你得给我一点儿时间，我们还不够了解彼此，也没有时间来了解彼此。现在我只能拥有一个床伴，我有很多理由那么做。我们还有许多要谈的事情，包括……包括不管这是什么，好吗？”他的指尖滑过格兰特的下唇，“但我们很好，好吗？”

格兰特松了口气，巴基能感觉到他有些紧张：“好吧。”他柔声说。

“把衬衫给我，这样一切闻起来就对头了，我的脑子也能闭嘴了。”

格兰特轻笑，帮巴基穿上那件衬衫，他眼中毫不掩饰的欣赏和渴望重塑了巴基的自信和骄傲，他向后靠在沙发上，双腿环住格兰特的臀部，将他拉向自己，两人股沟相贴，“看到什么你喜欢的了？”

“我在想我要把我所有的衬衫都留给你，我不在这儿的时候你穿着我的衬衫走来走去，这个主意不错，你闻起来就会像我了。”格兰特微笑着对巴基说，巴基呻吟了：“宝贝，我现在真的不能再承受你的老二了。我他妈疼死了简直难以置信，别道歉，我超爽的，下次你可得加倍努力好达到这次的水准了。”

格兰特大笑出声，鼻尖拱着巴基的颈子：“还没从上次你给我的挑战里学到教训？”

“决不。”巴基笑着弯进格兰特的怀抱。

“嗯，明白。”格兰特在巴基的锁骨上印下一吻，巴基伸手按上格兰特的牛仔裤下方，格兰特说，“我还以为你说——”

“我的确说了，挑战你让我筋疲力竭，”巴基回答，伸手向下脱掉自己的裤子好让两人的阴茎相互摩擦，“但你走之前我得恢复这儿的气味。”

“操，”格兰特呻吟，“我现在深信不疑你会弄死我。”

“你的老二可没抱怨，宝贝。来吧，标记我，用你的精液覆盖我，让这儿闻起来像你，宝贝，你闻起来是这世界上最棒的，我发誓。第一次闻你的时候我硬得要命。”

“操他的耶稣基督啊，巴基！”格兰特吼着，咬紧牙关，两个人的身体一同律动，操进巴基的手掌。格兰特伸手扶上自己的阴茎，紧紧握住根部，巴基则继续爱抚他们俩。格兰特用另一只手撩起巴基身上的衬衫，露出他腹部，看着自己高潮。白色的精液溅上巴基的皮肤，滴落成条，格兰特随即也射进那团混乱中。

巴基轻声叹息，唇边露出一个满足的笑容：“这下好多了。”

格兰特低吼着回应，这让巴基笑得更开心了。

格兰特埋头舔掉他们俩射出来的东西，呻吟着仿佛那是这世界上最妙的美味，巴基笑出声：“宝贝我知道，不过你得留着它，我不想让你把它都舔掉，我需要你的味道。”

格兰特枕着巴基的胸口，贴着他的心脏，两人的呼吸平复后，他直起身体，巴基能看出也能感觉到他的变化，格兰特变得严肃了起来：“你很好，是吧？”他将巴基的头发别到耳后，双手松松搭在巴基肩头。

“我很好，谢谢。”巴基也许说了点谎，身体上他大体没事，但情绪上可就不是了。但他不能再留着格兰特了，“现在绝对好多了。”他叹息着说，那声音听起来满足又顺从，“但你得回去工作了。我手头也堆满了活儿，这两天你做了这么多吃的，我今天晚上都不用做饭了，我很好，真的。”

“你随时可以给我打电话或发短信，你知道的对吧？任何事儿都行，只要我不忙我一定会接的。”

巴基脸上慢慢展开一个柔滑的笑容，巴基坚决拒绝承认胸口洋溢的温暖：“我会的。”

*****  
那之后，巴基的手机响了，是格兰特的短信。

“你醒着吗？吃东西了没？

巴基环顾四周，很意外自己还没从沙发上起来，格兰特走后他还没挪过地方，他已经放空了将近两个小时了。

醒着，没吃。现在打算吃点再睡，你也应该在睡觉，明天不是要上班吗？

合同取消了，客户不出差了。

至少你能休息、睡个懒觉了：）

我一到六点就自然醒，嘿，如果我给你买点又大又贵的东西，你会生气吗？你得明白任何我给你买的东西都是我买得起的，照顾你让我快乐。

巴基盯着手机看了一分钟，脑子里的念头彼此矛盾，不知道该回复什么才好。

……看你买的是什么吧？不过谢谢你来问我。热潮之外，要是有人照顾我，我会抵触的，好像我没法照顾自己似的。不过你大概也看出来了吧。

他把手机放到柜台上，从冰箱里拿出剩菜加热，让自己分心别去想格兰特是多么地体贴，他很好奇格兰特在隐藏什么，这么完美的人是不存在的。他再拿起手机，格兰特发来了回复。

我看出来了，所以我才问你嘛。我可以向你保证要是你同意我买的话，咱俩都会受益的。我百分百替送货的人担保。

巴基深吸了一口气，屏住呼吸，从一数到十，这才呼气。  
我可以保证会试着不要恐慌。你要是不提前告诉我买什么，我只能做到这个地步了。

谢谢，甜心。过几天就会送到了，我会告诉你什么时候到货的，好吗？

好的，谢谢。

*****  
第二天早上，巴基顺路经过杂货店去找诺尼结账。

“不不不不，你的账清了。”

“诺尼，我一个礼拜没离开公寓了，怎么可能已经结过账了？”

“昨天，你的男人，他来付的，非常好的人，你留着他，明白？”

“诺尼，我——”

“听我说，”诺尼打断他，一根粗糙的手指在巴基脸前晃来晃去，“他开始讲你的事儿，眼睛里有星星，笑容大，我看出来了。我知道那个表情，他被你迷住了。上礼拜你来给他买吃的也是那样的，我知道你，我看透你了，你以为我不知道？你以为自己谁都不需要，你把所有人都推开，你狡猾，但我看出来了。他对你挺好，也许太好了，嗯？你可别错过他。”

诺尼拍拍巴基的脸颊，大笑着，巴基只是盯着他。

“你们这些小鬼，啥都不知道，不懂爱，追求，他懂，他明白，你让他追你，听到了吗？你让他留着你，就这儿，拿着，他买的，去吧，我还有订单呢。”诺尼说着把一个盒子塞进巴基手里，步履蹒跚地将巴基赶出门，

“什么——这里头是什么？”

诺尼翻着白眼说：“当然是吃的，想要抓住一个男人的心，就要抓住他的胃！”

店里还有其他客人，巴基站在过道上，对于刚才发生的一切彻彻底底地困惑了。


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫微笑着看这一张巴基发给他的自拍，照片中巴基颇具暗示意味地将舌头伸进一根奶油煎饼卷里，配词是：“只剩了一根，很快就得需要吸点别的东西了”。他们已经几乎一星期没有见面了，但他们经常互发短信、煲电话粥。可惜史蒂夫没有时间回复巴基的短信，他听到走廊另一头布洛克的声音，忙把手机塞进口袋。

“布洛克。”史蒂夫喊住他，布洛克停下脚步，站在距离他一臂之外的地方，小心翼翼地看着他：“头儿。”他谨慎地说。

“你看起来好多了。”

“托你的福。”布洛克立刻反驳，史蒂夫叹了口气，“我知道。我乐意道歉，但作为一个阿尔法我想你能理解。”

布洛克双手环抱在胸前，怒气隔着鼻子上的夹板和左眼尚未恢复的淤青显露出来：“你到底想说什么？”

“我想说，我不知道你是怎么认识肖恩的，我也不在乎，但我现在要告诉你，离他远点儿，他不属于你。”

“难以拒绝他那张小嘴儿，是吧？他老是不知道什么时候该闭嘴，但揍他几下就老实了，他受得了。”

史蒂夫低声咆哮，双手在身体两侧紧握成拳，“布洛克，我在请求你，阿尔法对另一个阿尔法，离他远点，如果有必要的话作为你的领导我也可以给你命令。”

“作为我的老板？说真的？这怎么能和我的工作表现扯上关系？你没有立场这么说，长官，你顶多也就他妈只能再揍我一顿，你迷上了一个连怎么顺从都不懂的欧米茄。你知道吗？你可以拥有那个蠢蛋，他不值得我花时间，你会明白的。他不等发情结束就会把你扫地出门的，到时候你还得去找个真正的欧米茄、懂得该怎么伺候阿尔法，承受你的结。那操蛋的家伙每次都这么对我，你以为我为什么揍他？”

史蒂夫吞咽着，用鼻子深呼吸：“滚出我的视线，不然我就要揍你了。我可不想再因为把你揍得半死不活而挨尼克弗瑞的训。”

“随你便。”布洛克挥挥手，与史蒂夫擦身而过，史蒂夫花了好一会儿才让自己的呼吸和心率平复下来，他拿出手机，回到与巴基的对话中，一看到屏幕，他就大惊失色，刚才他忙着把手机塞进口袋里，忘记了锁屏，他的手不小心按了“通话”键，巴基接了电话，而且通话持续了好几分钟。从通话记录俩看，巴基应该听到了他与布洛克之间的整个对话。史蒂夫的手指颤抖着按下通话键，将手机举到耳边。手机响了两声，然后直接进了语音信箱。

史蒂夫立刻发了一条短信：请接电话。

我现在没法儿和你谈，请别再打来了。

*******

格兰特来电时，巴基的双耳仍因为肾上腺素和心率爆棚而嗡嗡作响，他切换到了语音信箱，随即便收到了格兰特发来的短信，巴基回复：我现在没法儿和你谈，请别再打来了，然后关掉了手机。他需要……他也不知道自己需要什么，他没法集中任何事儿，无法消化自己所听到的通话，他无法排遣体内的焦躁，在公寓里兜起了圈子，他实在积蓄了太多精力。

巴基真的很想揍点儿什么。他觉得自己大可把这股精力化为动力，而不只是为了让脑海里的噪音平息。他从衣柜里拖出上锁的箱子，拿出制服，他没穿那件沉重的背心，只穿了轻薄的上衣及战术长裤。巴基看了一眼面具和护目镜，反正很快天就黑了，他抓起那件纯黑的滑雪面罩和围巾，把它们塞进大腿上的口袋里。他小心地装上几把刀，绑紧了靴子，沿消防梯向上爬，他跳上屋顶，走向马特的公寓大楼，边走边吹口哨，宣布自己的到来。出于对马特隐私的尊重，巴基从来没这样现身过，他去找过马特几次，都只是作为他本人，走大门，通常是给马特制服相关的东西（或许趁马特调整制服时给自己的意淫宝库添加点儿库存，谁让马特的屁股在皮革包裹下格外诱人呢），又或是给马特传递信息。当他踩上马特的屋顶时，马特已经全副武装在那儿等他了：“出什么事儿了？”

巴基确认了一下太阳的位置，日落西山，天很快就要黑了。

“我需要打架，人越多越好，或者来场大的，我不在乎，我得揍点什么，任何东西。”

马特偏头评估着巴基，若不是知道马特是个盲人，巴基会觉得他的视线正在自己周身上下穿梭。

“就带了几把刀？不用枪？”

“我只是需要揍人，不需要崩了谁。但你知道我不会不带上一两把刀就出门的。”

马特露出一个苦笑：“不杀人？”

巴基耸耸肩：“尽量吧。”

马特笑着转身沿着建筑跃下，回头对巴基说：“好吧，那就跟上我。”手里的棍子伸出、够上另外一栋建筑的屋檐摆跃而过。

“混蛋。”巴基笑着吸了口气，后退开始助跑。没多久巴基就意识到他们正赶往河边，他还以为他们要去的地方是码头，他们快到44大街和11大街交界点了，马特在一处像是拆迁地的地方停下，他身上有什么引起了巴基的注意。巴基停下脚步，深呼吸，谨慎地观察着他，他曾见过马特利用自己剩余的感官查探某个区域——他能够感受到那些即使巴基经过血清强化后的视觉都无法看到的东西，但现在马特并没有在查探什么，似乎有什么不一样的事情正在发生，巴基并不习惯这个，马特惯有的那种魄力消失了，即使藏在面罩后，超胆侠显得真正被震撼了。

“我一直没回来过，尽管只有一条街的距离。我一直避开这儿，但是……如果你想要打架，这儿就是你要找的地方。”

“我不明白。”巴基向马特走近了几步，站到他身边，看着脚下的废墟，这儿曾是一片摩天大楼，“这儿什么都没有，就是一座拆迁的废楼，可能要腾地方盖高层公寓之类的吧，来吧伙计，我现在没心情玩游戏，到底有没有架可以打？”

“看仔细了。”马特的声音中带着一些更为黑暗的、粗糙的东西，巴基从未听到过他这样的声音，他听起来不容置疑，巴基好奇了片刻，想知道马特出庭时的模样。他制住自己的混乱思绪，又低头看，巴基注意到脚下的废墟很不对劲，数量不够，一栋大厦拆迁之后决不会只剩这么点儿瓦砾。也许已经有人清理了一部分，但附近没有任何垃圾车待命，此外这些废墟也太新了，金属梁还光滑如新，混凝土露台上也没有霉菌。建筑仅存的线条看起来过于现代化，过于干净，这层是一栋新大楼。巴基想起了新闻报道，几年前发生了一场地震，震中在地狱厨房，当时刚完工的Midland Circle大楼完全倒塌。当时巴基觉得这事儿有些不寻常，他觉得现场看起来不像是地震，但那会儿九头蛇刚倒台，巴基正忙着逃亡，所以他决定这事儿和自己没关系，并将其置之脑后。

巴基刚想要开口，随即明白自己理解错了，马特并不是要要他仔细看建筑物本身，一如既往，盲眼的侠客律师深入表层，但现在巴基也看到了，他几乎无法再注意到其他事务。

这栋建筑挤满了人，街道上行走的人轻易不会注意到残垣断瓦之下的移动，这些人从头到脚都被松散的长袍所遮盖，长袍上只有一条缝露出眼睛。 他们沉默地移动着，即使从高处看巴基仍可以判断出他们脚下没有发出任何声音。这些人在高危区域内穿梭来去，但所有人的脚步都很稳。巴基不知道这些人在干嘛，但他看到他们排成直线，好像一列蚂蚁般消失在废墟的缝隙间， 另一条线重新出现，向上爬，手里都提着水桶。

“搞什么鬼？”

马特没有向下看，他甚至也没转头看巴基，如果他能看得见，巴基会觉得他正在看着地平线。

“Midland Circle下有一种物质，魔掌帮想要得到它以确保他们长生不死，当我毁掉这栋大楼时，我以为我已经把它彻底摧毁了，显然我没有做到。”

“你……”巴基看着身边的男人，敬佩油然而生，“好吧，我有很多问题要问，第一个，魔掌帮的人长生不死？”

“差不多吧。但我们也不用手下留情，只要别砍掉他们的脑袋就行了。”

“棒极了，第二个问题，是你把这栋大楼弄垮的？”巴基听起来过于钦佩，他应该对此感到可怕还差不多，但管他的。马特笑了，“不是我一个人啦，我有帮手。总之，与其说是我把这栋大楼搞垮，倒不如说它摊上了我，总之，你准备好要去揍几个鬼鬼祟祟的僵尸忍者了吗？”

“上帝啊，我还以为你要一直等下去呢。”

“这儿可没有上帝。”马特咆哮，对巴基露出一个最为超胆侠式的笑容，后空翻下建筑废墟中。巴基摇摇头低声咒骂，随即紧随其后。他们从建筑外围打起，重点对付那些手里有收获的魔掌帮士兵，他们手里的水桶里装满了某种深色的粘稠液体。

“别让那玩意溅到你身上！”马特大喊，一个凶狠的回旋踢，一次放倒了三个忍者。其中两个弹起来反击，马特踢中一个人的胸口，两个人都被踢得向后摔倒、撞进一堆工字梁，随即一个头槌撞上了第三个人的鼻子。

“为什么？”巴基问，一肘子撞上一个忍者的眉骨，听到骨头碎裂的声音，他微笑着问，“那玩意也会把我变成僵尸吗？”一个魔掌帮的战士从后面攻向巴基，巴基抓着他一个过肩摔，两人的腿撞向另一个士兵，他把他们都放倒了。

“不会啦，”马特丢出一支导盲棍，击中了一个敌人的后脑，那人应声而倒，棍子又反弹回马特手里，“这玩意就是特别的臭，你的男朋友估计不会喜欢。”他对巴基微笑。

“啊，滚吧。”巴基啐骂，但他也在笑。一大波忍者向他们攻来，两个人联手，背靠背，差不多一半儿的忍者手里都拿着剑，巴基抽出他的刀来抵挡：“早知道这样我就带上枪了。”他怒吼，他听到马特大笑算作回应：“那还有什么好玩的啊？！”

“好玩？我他妈不会使剑，混蛋！就算拿到一把也不知道该怎么用的！”

“比他们出手更快不就行了！”

一把剑向巴基的脑袋砍过来，巴基双手合拢、手掌接住了那把剑，用力将剑柄推进了那个家伙的头骨。另外两个士兵向他冲过来，巴基弯身躲闪，踢他们的腿、狠狠将他们放倒。这些混蛋得老实趴着，巴基不介意学习一项新的战斗技巧，但现在他可没有时间，所以他没有去缴这些人的剑，而是任其掉落。

他能用眼角的余光看到马特与敌人战斗，他能听到剑与盲棍碰撞的声音，以及随后剑与剑的互斩声。好吧，现在他真该学用剑了，要是马特能那见鬼的，他也行。巴基感觉到马特狠狠撞向了自己，随即咒骂着跳远，他重新集中精神战斗，向马特望了一眼：泛光灯照亮了马特的角，红得像从他的嘴角流下的鲜血，他两只手里的剑都闪闪发光，耶稣啊要不是巴基已经与格兰特搅在了一起，他肯定会再向马特出手的，就在这时候一记飞腿揣上巴基的肋骨，将他打回现实。巴基呻吟了一声，手里的一把刀刺入踢他那家伙的脖子，去他妈的不杀人，他翻转刀，又捅进了两个士兵的肚子。

有人从背后踹了他一脚，巴基倒下了，肋骨收了受到了震荡，不由得瑟缩了一下。魔掌帮的人越来越快，一波又一波的士兵显身，巴基跳起来，随即放低身体、进入战斗状态。本能接管了他的身体，巴基对九头蛇塑造的自己并不感到自豪，但某些时候，他所经受过的训练确实派得上用场。他的头脑一片空白，仅仅关注着拳头砸上下巴、脚踢上胸口、刀滑过脖子的感觉。他旋转着，发现马特距离他比他想的更近。

“我们得走了！”马特大喊，“他们人太多了，还在增加，即使对咱们俩来说也太多了！”

巴基点头，该撤退时就得撤退，但他手下没停、冲出废墟时又顺手干掉了四个忍者，跑进一条黑暗的小巷。

“跟上我！”马特喊，巴基想都没想就听从了指令，与马特并肩。马特一只手环住了他腋下、将他牢牢拉向自己的臀部，这时候巴基才明白发生了什么。

“抓牢！”马特命令道，巴基双手环住超胆侠的脖子，两人弹上了一栋屋顶，离开了街道。马特不再跑了，巴基这才注意到他们已经甩开了魔掌帮。

“现在你终于打算要来占我便宜了？”巴基问，摘下面具，一只手划过汗湿的头发。马特笑了，“抱歉了，我只是想在别人看见咱俩之前离开那条街。我没想到魔掌帮会有这么多人。”

巴基耸了耸肩，也想要笑，但肋骨传来的疼痛让他倒吸了口气，“没事，我正想好好打一场。”

他们走回马特的公寓，超胆侠忽然停了下来，头偏向一边，巴基知道他听到了什么。

“操，”马特屏住呼吸，“你能留十分钟吗？这回应该容易多了，不用打架，我保证。”

巴基笑了，“我正好有空，今天晚上都是你的，天使。”

马特有些迟疑，思考着巴基的用词，随即摇头微笑：“来吧，走这边。”他沿着消防梯爬下，巴基注意到他的行动也不如早先自如，他们俩都满身割伤淤青，巴基忽然意识到他身上有能帮他快速痊愈的血清，据他所知，超胆侠可没有。他们下到地面上，马特的动作仍然不快，巴基不确定这是因为他身上有伤，还是事态并不紧急。

结果证明事态并不紧急。他们俩在一间卖酒的小店前停下脚步，店已经打烊，但有人砸碎了橱窗，巴基听到里头有两个人。超胆侠没有进去，只是站在前门，双手环抱在裹着红色皮衣的胸口。门开了，一个小男孩儿，不过十六七岁吧，背心正撞进马特张开的双手中。那孩子咒骂着转过身，扔下了手里的袋子，巴基听到了酒瓶碎裂的声音。

“见鬼了，”马特质问， “该死的，D.W，你以为你在干嘛？”

“没什么，我们没有……这不是……”那孩子，D.W.，结结巴巴地说，“我和法利，我们俩只是在散步，好吗？然后我们看到这扇打碎的橱窗，我们只是想确认一切都好，我可是个模范市民。”

不用看马特的眼睛巴基也知道他肯定是在对这个孩子翻白眼，他身后另一个差不多年纪的家伙，显然是那个叫法利的，走出了小商店，“你搞什么呢，D.W.？你可不是怕了这个小丑吧？”

“别……”D.W. 警告他，马特对上了法利：“我现在不揍你，但仅是出于对卢克的尊敬。”

“操他的！”法利大喊，一拳挥向马特，马特轻松闪开，一记右勾拳揍上这孩子的下巴。法利摔倒了，摇头眨眼、喷出一堆脏话，于是巴基知道马特并没有出全力。

“把他赶走，不然我会告诉卢克的。”马特对D.W. 说，D.W. 点头，捡起他们掉落的袋子，其中一个正缓缓渗出透明的液体。

“放下袋子，小混蛋。”巴基说，走出藏身的阴影，两个孩子都瞪大了眼睛，D.W扶起了法利、两个人一起逃之夭夭。

“卢克？”巴基问，与马特穿过街道、走向之前爬下来的那架消防梯，

“一个朋友，”马特坚定地回答，“我过去去哈莱姆看卢克时遇到过这两个小鬼，所以认出来了。”

***  
“我能问你个事儿吗？”巴基说，把从两个孩子那儿顺来的赃物中的一瓶廉价威士忌递给马特。

“什么事儿？”马特接过瓶子喝了一口，两人坐在码头边，巴基看着不远处的船只装卸货物。

“你对格兰特了解多少？”

“格兰特。”马特的声音听起来很谨慎。

“别耍混，你知道我在说谁，我从网站上拿到他样本那天你也从我身上闻到他了，你认出他了。我知道我发情时你在我公寓大楼附近，你肯定知道他也在哪儿，操，刚才你还开我俩的玩笑呢。”

“他……我能问你为什么要问我吗？”

巴基叹了口气，又喝了一口威士忌，后脑轻轻撞着他靠着的机器的金属支架，“我……我是真的喜欢他，但我觉得他对我有所隐瞒。”

“他知道这个吗？”马特用手臂打手势，显然是指巴基的外表：飞溅的鲜血，正在自动修复的断裂的肋骨。  
“是啊，我明白，他说他是做私人安保的，我也说过我在战场上待过，但要坦白告诉别人自己是复仇者通缉令上的头号人物还是挺困难的。”  
“盲眼律师行侠仗义也很难让人相信。”马特自嘲道，拿回酒瓶，“再说了，我很确定要是复仇者有机会和你谈谈、了解你，他们会明白你当时并不知道自己被利用了。”  
“是啊，也许两年前会吧，但我已经躲了他们这么久了，再说我确实也做了那些事情，是我的手指扣下的板机。”  
马特摇了摇头，“我对愧疚感这种事情多少有所了解，让我告诉你，您不该为这些杀戮自责或愧疚， 而那些该为此愧疚的人则已经受到了惩罚。”  
巴基一口喝干了瓶中剩余的酒，看着空空的酒瓶，抱怨道：“该拿一瓶大点儿的。”

马特微笑，这已经不是巴基第一次意识到这个男人微笑时有多俊美。

“总之，说回格兰特，告诉我你都知道些什么。”

“我真的不应该……啊操他的，好吧，他大概是我认识的人里最真诚的了，要是他真的相信某个人，或是某件事，那就会一往直前，谁都拦不住他。他真的很擅长自己的工作，有一群关系紧密的朋友，能让人对他忠诚。如果他喜欢你，就会为你做任何事，要是他真的喜欢你，我觉得你会知道的，我也知道你为什么要问我关于他的事，他有时会很……紧绷。”

巴基皱眉：“我就怕你会提这个。”

“我能问问发生了什么吗？看起来你仍有想谈的事情，你有一阵子没有这样无缘无故想打架了。”

巴基抓了抓自己的后颈，手指划过头发，“我甚至不知道该怎么说，也不知道这是怎么回事，我听到他和人讲电话——我多半不该听到那些，我听到的事情也并不是坏事，我只是……吓到了，因为我对这个有很多矛盾的感觉。”

“他知道你听到了吗？”

“是的……是的吧。”

“你们讨论过了吗？”

“没有，我关机了，躲他就好像个我他妈是个高中生似的。”

马特唇边露出一个淡淡的微笑，“你觉得他会如何反应呢？”

“他是个该死的阿尔法，你觉得他会怎么反应？”

“那你打算做什么？”

“闭嘴吧，我会给他打电话的，行吗？混蛋，别像律师那样问我一百万个问题。”

“我只是说说，夜还长着，他说不定还醒着呢。”

“好吧，醒了，我也该走了，”巴基说，呻吟着撑起自己的身体，他伸出手，马特抓住他的手也站了起来，“谢谢，我是说真的，带我打架，还有陪我聊天。”

“随时奉陪，还有巴基？我是认真的，不管你听到了什么，或是你觉得你听到了什么，我可以保证，不会像你想的那样坏。他真的是个很好的人，我要是有一天能想找到有他一半好的人就算幸运了。给他打电话吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

10  
“给我个解释的机会，但如果你再也不想理我，我能理解。”  
“已经过了几个小时了，不管你在哪儿，不管你在干什么，我希望你是安全的，如果乐意的话，给我打电话，白天黑夜都行。”  
从上一条消息到现在已经过了好几个小时了，格兰特如果看过app的话就会知道，巴基读取了他的消息，但是没有回复，巴基很肯定格兰特已经查看过app了。正是因为这种屁事儿，巴基这么多年来才会坚持不对任何人动心。操他的荷尔蒙，他都三十多岁了，却还不知道该如何谈论这个，因为他从未认真地谈过感情，过去为了交换信息而出卖自己时，他从不需要交付真正的自己。  
巴基第一百万次告诉自己，马特不会对我说谎的。他终于说服自己拿起了电话，早就过了午夜了。  
“你醒着吗”  
巴基几乎是立刻就收到了回复，于是更觉得自己就是个混蛋  
“是的，我醒着。”  
巴基戴上了耳机，按下了通话键。他需要让自己的手忙起来，让自己分心，好别压力过载。清理并打磨刀具是一件完美的任务。  
“嘿。”铃响了一声，格兰特就接起了电话，巴基听出他语气中的小心翼翼，绷紧了身体，“嗨。”他说，憎恨自己的声音听起来如此温柔渺小。  
“肖——巴基，我——谢谢你给我打电话。你还好吗？”

巴基沉默片刻，清了清喉咙，“这么说你是布洛克的上司？”他干脆单刀直入，布洛克曾说过他参加过一些秘密行动，还不止一次暗示过因为他的雇主，他可以为所欲为、不担心惹上麻烦，巴基不知道该如何应对格兰特也在那里效力这件事。  
“我……是的，如果这有任何意义的话，我没有，也不会雇佣他，因为他是一个混蛋，就算他很擅长他的工作，我就是完全不喜欢他。”  
巴基惊讶地笑出声，“好吧，至少我们对这一点达成了共识。”  
“但是，你和他……”

要不是巴基正努力保持愤怒的话，格兰特对于讨论这件事情显得这样尴尬，还挺可爱的：“是的，好吧，他是我从那个网站上找到的最好的选项之一，我确实总是把他踢出去，这一点他没说错。”  
“听你这么说我该感到很棒吗？因为我觉得很棒。”  
“你真的为我而揍了他一顿吗？”  
“是的。”  
“听你这么说我该感到很棒吗？因为我觉得很棒，”巴基重复格兰特的话，他听到格兰特的轻哼，叹了口气，“什么时候的事儿？”  
“什么什么时候？”  
“你什么时候揍的他？”  
“喔，嗯……咱们第一次之后，不是被打断了嘛，在我换洗之前，他认出了我身上你的味道。”  
巴基听到了一阵喘息及重物掉落的声音，“你在健身吗？凌晨一点？”  
“是啊，我担心你，睡不着，但我知道如果我到你家去找你你可能会因为我不请自来而扁我，所以要么跑个五十英里，要么举重来消化焦虑了。总之，我们完事后，他开始对你出言不逊，差不多就是今天你听到的那类屁话，我失控了。虽然那时候我几乎还不认识你，但我知道他是错误的，如果他是那么看你的，那么问题在于他以及他操蛋的观念，期待值，还有目的。”  
巴基溢出一声痛哼：“但他说得没错，我的一切都与一个欧米茄截然相反，我乱说话，我很独立，我他妈很大只，我不是那种甜蜜顺从、小鸟依人的类型。”  
“你对我很甜啊，”格兰特回答，“正因为你说的那些，我才喜欢你。我不想要那种不会为自己思考、不肯为自己出头、不能照顾自己的人，你知道我的感受吗？知道你肯让我为你做这些，你欣赏并喜欢我为你做的事，并不是因为你自己做不到我做过的那些，而是因为你足够信任我，知道我不会辜负你给予我的信任？尤其是那个混蛋说了那些关于你的事情，我意识到尽管我们只相处了很短的时间，你却允许我见识到你的这么多面，你知道我明白了这一点之后的感受吗？”  
巴基呼出一口气，把手里的军刀放到刚磨利的弓边上，抓起了飞刀开始打磨：“好吧，那些……我可能得花上一点时间来内部消化，你理解的，对吗？我的整个青春期都非常病弱，青少年时期又全都花在磨练自己、变得尽可能强壮独立上，这样就再不用依赖任何人来照顾我。你因为这个而想要我……我从没有指望过或打算过遇到任何一个人能让我不只想要性，你……你让我想要那些我没想到会拥有的东西，这对我来说很他妈的吓人。”  
“甜心……”格兰特喘息着，巴基闭上眼睛，深呼吸几次，继续说，“你当着布洛克对我宣布主权，我的第一反应是生气，我对你竟敢那样说而感到愤怒，我还有点儿生气，因为你没有权利去那样想。我以为我看错你了，你其实就和其他的阿尔法一样，觉得你能够在操了我一个礼拜后就决定我属于你。我……我有点受伤，因为我不想看错你，而且我生自己的气，因为听到你那样讲我，为我赶走布洛克……我很喜欢。”  
两人之间又是一阵沉默，要不是巴基能听到格兰特的呼吸声，他还以为连接断线了。  
“你……你在磨刀吗？我好像一直听到磨刀石的声音？”

巴基轻笑，“是的，这算是我的冥想方式，磨刀或者清理枪。但我手头没有足够多的枪来让我的大脑忙过这次谈话，所以我就把刀都拿出来了。”  
“我就知道有扇门的门框看起来很可疑，靶子？”  
“是啊，这么说你注意到了。下次我看见你你可得小心点，目前为止你很幸运，我身上一般总是带着几把刀，你可算是一个大靶子。”  
格兰特笑出声，“你能把一个男人拉出军队，（但你没办法改掉一个军人的习惯。）”  
“差不多吧，不过我没有参过军，他们不招欧米茄。”  
“因为他们都很愚蠢，你说过你曾经在战场上待过，我就猜你可能是特殊部队，或者间谍游戏之类的。”  
“三字母的那种。”巴基说，CIA对接受欧米茄毫无问题，让格兰特认为自己曾替CIA工作更容易，并且他也不大需要隐瞒自己的技能和受过的训练。  
格兰特哼声作为回应，这次他们之间的沉默没有那么难熬了：“你在那间小公寓里藏了几把枪啊？”  
巴基真心笑出了声，他四顾打量，在椅子里摇晃着身体：“让我好好数数这些隐秘点……”  
“我的天，”格兰特叫起来，巴基不确定他是真的在吃惊还是在嘲笑自己，不过他笑得更厉害了，“藏了五把，车厢里还锁着几把。”他忍住笑说，并没有提到自己的自助储物仓库里藏着的小型军火库。  
“五把？五把？？我上礼拜在那儿打扫的时候看到了两把，因为你提过前雇主，我也就没问，尤其是你有段时间得独自熬过热潮，我理解你需要保护，但是你藏了五把？都藏在哪儿啊？”

巴基笑得要断气了：“看来你甚至没法好好检查一间工作室型的小公寓，这么说你压根不擅长安保嘛。”  
“我又没在找他妈的五把枪，巴基！我只是试着清理我们搞出来的乱子！”  
“喔老天啊，别逗我笑了，我的肋骨还疼着呢。”巴基一只手捂住了嘴，但是他知道已经来不及了。  
“巴基……”  
巴基清了清喉咙，尽量听起来冷静些：“怎么了？”  
“为什么你的肋骨会痛，甜心？”  
“因为磨刀冥想是最后一步。”  
“什么最后一步？”  
“处理我的愤怒、焦虑、沮丧？”  
“还有什么别的步骤？”  
“找一群坏蛋打架、把他们揍出屎？”  
“巴基……”  
“我很好，我发誓，其中一个家伙侥幸得手而已，骨头没断……”至少现在不是断的了。  
格兰特叹了口气： “您确定没有受伤吗？”  
“我没受伤，以童子军的荣誉发誓。”  
格兰特哼了一声： “当然。”  
“宝贝，我发誓，我很好，要是你上次检查时错过了，我的公寓里可没有健身房，所以我得想别的办法，我保证，那些家伙真的是坏人。”  
“我很抱歉你感受到了那些负面情绪，”格兰特柔声说，“甚至需要出去找人打架……也许，也许下次你有这种感觉时可以告诉我，你可以揍我，别去揍随便的什么人了？”  
“走着瞧吧，得看我有多想把你的脑袋打掉了。”  
格兰特轻笑，正常谈话的感觉又变了，巴基安静地等待着。  
“那么我们之间现在是什么状况？”格兰特终于问出了声。  
巴基叹了口气，“好吧，我不会叫你来拿走你的衬衫的，但如果我们不止是热潮时互相作伴，而是要发展成一段真正的关系的话，你应该知道，我可能会让我们之间举步维艰，并不总是故意的。”  
“你还没学会不该挑战我，对吧？”  
“决不，”巴基微笑着说，“但……我愿意试着不要太难搞，为了你。”  
“只是为了我？”  
“只是为了你。”


	11. Chapter 11

几天后，巴基打开门，外面站着一位英俊的黑皮肤阿尔法，叫做山姆，还有另一个浅肤色、没有属性的男人，史考特。

“巴基，嗨，是格兰特派我们来的。他给你送了一样东西，我是说格兰特。”

山姆翻了个白眼：“他知道的，史考特，格兰特告诉他我们会来了，不然现在就会有一把枪指着你的脑袋了。”

“什么？不，你没有枪，是吧？”

“没有。”

“看到了吧？山姆？”

“至少手头上没有，但这间公寓里有大约一打，并不是每一把都藏好了的。”

史考特的眼睛惊讶地大张，山姆笑出了声：“我明白为什么他喜欢你了，我们能进来吗？还是你打算把这个拎进去自己组装？你拿主意，怎样我们都没意见。”

该死，山姆这样说真是体贴，巴基很肯定是格兰特叫他这么说的，但仍然很体贴。山姆挪开身，身后露出一个很长条的箱子，像那种自助组装的书架之类的箱子，不过箱子外没有图片，巴基也不需要书架，而且这个箱子看起来不止装了几片木头而已。

“他告诉你这里面是什么了吗？我不知道他送来的是什么，我也不知道我需不需要帮助。”

山姆眨了眨眼，好像觉得很有趣似的，他的微笑加深了，说：“一张床。”

巴基觉得脸颊发热，“该死的混蛋，”他咕哝着，“好吧，行，搬进来吧。”

史考特问：“你需要帮忙吗？”

“附带安装说明了没？”

“给我们的指示就是提供帮助，如果你不需要，把工具留给你然后走人。”山姆递来一个中型工具箱，“他不确定你手头有没有工具，这箱子里有你需要的全部工具。”

“他可能希望我会说不，这样等会儿他就会有借口到这儿来拿工具了。”

山姆轻笑：“喔老天，我希望你留在他身边，能看到有人让他费心追，一定会很好玩。”

“可不是吗，他看起来需要被教做人。”

“我得告诉你，伙计，我不知道这事儿是怎么行得通的，直到他开始和你约会，我从没看到过队长这样高兴。”

山姆伸手打了史考特的后脑，要是视线能杀人，巴基肯定史考特现在已经死了。

“喔，干嘛？喔，该死，对了。”

巴基打量着这两个站在自己起居室里的男人，迅速地评估着刚才他们之间的互动。

“总之，你需要帮助吗？”山姆问，巴基打量着史考特，边考虑着，“我想说需要，顺便看史考特还能不小心说出什么不该说的，但出于对他的同情，我还是打算送你们离开，我相信我能搞定的，还是谢谢你。”

史考特脸上如释重负的神情明显到像是漫画一样，山姆好奇地打量着巴基：“没错，你得留着，要是格兰特再搞砸一次，告诉我，我会替你教训他的。”山姆说，脸上带着得意的笑，点着头。

“我会的，”巴基回答，自己也笑了，“谢谢你们把这东西一路拉上楼梯。”

“伙计，没问题。很高兴能帮到格兰特，他从不要求什么，你知道他一旦开口，就是大事。”

巴基感觉到空气都离开了他的肺，有那么片刻他忘记了要呼吸，他很肯定自己没有看错山姆，也就是说，山姆这样的人会说出这样的话来是刻意的。

“我明白，”巴基有些口吃，“谢、谢谢你。”

山姆只是点了点头，一边嘴角翘起，露出一个了然的微笑：“好了，史考特，该走了。”

两个人离开了，巴基坐到沙发上，盯着那个大箱子看了一会儿。

“说真的，一张床？？？”

格兰特回复了一张笑到哭的表情包。

“好吧，你可能挺享受那次的意外，不过对我来说还真挺不舒服的。我有个朋友擅长金属，他给我加固了一个新床架，你喜欢吗？”

巴基发了一张照片，照片里的箱子占据了他地板上的空间，“我还没有开箱。不想让山姆看出我藏枪的地方所以我把他们送走了。得重新安排家具好有地方把这玩意装起来。”

“如果你需要帮忙的话……；）”

那晚那通电话后他们约好周五共进晚餐，接下来两天里都只是谨慎地互发短信。直到前天夜里巴基才开始再次发出那些富有建设意味的短信，所以他很高兴看到格兰特同自己调情。

“LOL，我能搞定，我相信，明晚还是一起吃晚饭？”

“当然！你确定你不需要我带些什么吗？”

“不，轮到我为你做点什么了。”

“好的，甜心。”

昨天巴基步行去曼哈顿的俄罗斯杂货店买关键的配料，然后花了一整天来烤曲奇——绝对值得他花的功夫，不过这曲奇要在冰箱里放上一两天后才最好吃。再说如果计划有变，他可以把它们冻起来——假设他不马上就吃完的话。今天早上他去了家附近的商店，买了今晚要做的食材。

“今天下午还有几个会议和一个训练，待会儿给你发短信，好吗？”

“听起来很好，别玩得太开心：）”  
***  
“卧槽我应该让山姆来帮我的这太可笑了。”

“耶稣啊，好吧，搞定了，害我得把这玩意装起来，你欠我的。”

巴基附了一张自己躺在床上的照片，他花了很长时间来弄明白该如何连接配件并加固支撑，总算是把床装起来并铺好了。

“要是你记得的话，山姆和史考特说要帮忙了。史考特有一个工程学学位，山姆的手艺也很好。这都怪你。”格兰特回复。

“操你的。”

“很高兴，那床就是为了这个准备的。”

“我应该等到明天让你帮我装。”

“我能帮你测试它？”

巴基笑了。

“不行，现在你得等，而且还要给我带冰激凌，喔，那些内置的藏东西的地方很不错，谢了，你的那边我打算藏几把刀，别把手伸进去。”

“知道了，谢谢你的预警，要什么口味的冰激凌？”

格兰特上门时巴基正忙着清理碗碟，晚餐在烤箱里，他撅起嘴唇，眯起眼睛快速打量了一番格兰特，毕竟他们已经两个礼拜没见面了。

“你刮胡子了。”巴基平淡地说，随即轻轻拍拍他的脸颊，又回到了厨房。格兰特轻笑起来.

“先把冰激凌放到冰箱里，帮我摆桌子，你能把冰箱里的沙拉拿出来吗？”

“当然，闻起来很好吃，你在做什么？”格兰特从柜台上拿起一盒汉堡帮手，眼神中带着难以置信，眉毛都快消失到发际线里了。

巴基挣扎着不要笑出声，“我觉得为了纪念你把布洛克的脸揍成汉堡……”他忍不住了，笑出了声，“我逗你玩的，算是吧，不过我的确用了碎牛肉来做菜。”

格兰特不敢相信地摇头：“说真的？”

“是的。”

格兰特妥协地叹了口气，他已经接受了自己选择同一个超大型混球约会的事实，“好吧，你到底做了什么？”

“我在罗马尼亚待过很长一段时间，为了一项任务。大部分人都认为‘木萨卡’是希腊菜，不过它在罗马尼亚也很受欢迎。罗马尼亚菜系受了有很多奥托曼的影响，这道菜成了我最爱的食物之一，我到现在还经常做，这是那种好吃的、能安慰人心的食物，也挺好做的，一层层的土豆和肉。”

“好吧，我很高兴你没有费心做那些高难度的菜，或者含钠的。”他补充，不屑地打量着那个汉堡帮手的盒子。

“没有，我留那个当甜品。”

“什么？”

巴基大笑着从烤箱下的盘子里拿出一个曲奇喂给格兰特。

“这是复杂的那部分，这种曲奇真正需要一整天来做，也是罗马尼亚来的，脆饼面皮，但实际上是曲奇，奶油李子果冻夹心，吃之前得放上两天。”

巴基的手指上沾上了曲奇的糖霜，格兰特把那根手指含入口中舔干净：“那我可得好好表示感谢了。”他的声音沙哑，视线沉重，让巴基觉得自己渐渐沉浸入格兰特的怀抱中。

“要是你害我烧焦晚饭，我绝对会接受你之前的提议痛揍你。”尽管巴基的声音喘息不定，还是尽量听起来像是个威胁，格兰特微笑：“嗯，你保证？”他戏弄道，鼻尖顶着巴基的脖子。

“格兰特。”

“没事儿的，甜心，反正我更愿意把你留作甜点。”

“耶稣啊，”巴基喘息，把自己从格兰特身边推开，“是你打算要慢点来的，记得吗？”

“嘿，我没有指望慢点来意味着一顿家常菜，我大可带你出去吃晚餐的。”

“是的，瞧，那你就会花更多的钱在我身上，所以让我为你做这个，晚餐吃完了再脱裤子，行吗？来吧，喝了这个，会让你分心的。”

“为什么，这是什么？”格兰特问，喝了一大口巴基递给他的饮料，“操啊，这是什么？”他咳嗽喘息起来，巴基开始大笑，“你不应该一口喝那么多，天才，这是斯利沃威茨，基本上就是李子白兰地。”

“也是罗马尼亚来的，我猜？耶稣啊，烧得我！”

“是的，是罗马尼亚酒。我真的很喜欢那儿，真希望我当时在那儿是出于更好的原因。不过我真的很爱李子白兰地，我只是不喜欢一个人喝，所以我不常喝。你会习惯这个味道的，或者不会，那我来喝，你可以喝点别的，”他耸耸肩，“晚餐前喝，吃完饭要是想的话，也可以喝一点儿。”

“你确定这不是油漆稀释剂？”

“喔老天，你真他妈没种！”巴基走过厨房，把格兰特手里的杯子夺走，一口喝干了里头的酒，只是微微回避，全程直视格兰特的眼睛，“自己到冰箱里挑吧，看有什么更合你的口味。”

***

吃晚饭，清理过后，巴基拿着烤的曲奇和他那瓶李子白兰地走到沙发边，格兰特加入了他，手里拿着威士忌。他们俩坐在沙发两端，但沙发很小，两人之间只有可容一人的空隙。巴基转身向后靠上沙发扶手，一条腿抬到沙发上，格兰特也做了同样的姿势。

“山姆和史考特也是你的同事吗？”

“算是吧，”格兰特偏头，“我不是他们的老板，和跟布洛克不一样。”

“嗯，但史考特叫你队长，通常来说那意味着负责人。”

格兰特呛了一下，巴基笑着喝下自己的酒，晚餐期间他们的对话是安全的，巴基说了些关于自己之前工作的半真半假的话，以及诚实地回答了一些关于自己年轻时候的事，不时为此痛苦。格兰特似乎也是如此，可以说时就坦白，不能的话就含糊带过。

“我能不能建议别用史考特干那些需要骗人的活？”

格兰特笑了：“这不算是新闻了，我早该知道的，对了，山姆喜欢你。”

“喔，是吗？我通过了一项测试还是什么？”巴基支起身体从盘子里抓了一块曲奇。

“嗯，我猜是的，不过并不是刻意为之。这个真好吃，我得说，你的烹饪手艺让我印象深刻。我可不会做那么好吃的东西，当然更不会烘焙。”

巴基的脸颊发烫，并不只是因为格兰特的称赞，他比平常喝得多了一些，李子白兰地实在是百分百的地狱烈酒，所以他比平时稍微醉了那么一点点儿：“也许你应该再来一个。”巴基喝光杯子里的酒，放下了酒杯，又抓了一块曲奇。他含着那块曲奇靠近了格兰特，双手放到他的大腿上，两人的脸孔重叠，格兰特的嘴唇压上巴基的，咬掉了一半曲奇。巴基稍向后倾，他们望着彼此，各自吃掉半块曲奇。

格兰特的手温柔地抚上巴基的颈子，手指梳理着他的头发，“这么吃更好吃了。”

“因为我在喝真正和这个曲奇搭配的酒。”巴基轻声说，再次吻上格兰特。格兰特深吸了一口气，巴基趁机爬上他的大腿。他做得自然而然，通过食物调情、诱惑对方是他学到的第一堂课之一，但过去他做这些时，胸口从不曾这样小鹿乱撞、充满渴求。格兰特的手臂环住他，抚摸他颈子的手抚上他的后脑，另一只环住他的腰，巴基摇摆臀部，压向格兰特，嘴唇沿着格兰特带着威士忌味道的双唇挑逗着。格兰特呻吟着为他张开双唇，他舔进格兰特温暖的口腔，抓着他头发的手变紧了。

最终他们分开，喘息着，格兰特的嘴唇在他颈侧点燃了一路火花。

“说好的慢点儿来呢。”巴基喘息着说，转头又去吻格兰特。

格兰特问：“你在开玩笑吗？”他们暂时分开，“头两回我们单独相处时可是在十分钟内就脱光了，这次可是冰川速度了。”

格兰特脱掉巴基的衬衫，咬住一边乳头，巴基笑了，随即喊出声：“格兰特，”他迎向格兰特的碰触，“床。”

格兰特哼着迅速站起来，双手紧抓着巴基的屁股，巴基低声呻吟，格兰特如此轻易抱着他站起来、走过房间，他感到自己的后穴因此分泌出一股粘液。

“等等，”巴基喘息着说，格兰特停下来，抱着他站在床边，好像他毫无分量似的，“你能不能，我们能不能，靠着墙做？”巴基结结巴巴地说，酒精让他说出了从前从未敢问过任何一个阿尔法的话。他抓紧了格兰特的肩膀，害羞地低头看着他。

格兰特抬起一边眉毛，“你身上没穿衬衫，可能不会不舒服、留下淤青。”

巴基耸肩，“反正已经满是伤疤了，我从没有……你看起来能够做到……”

格兰特将他抱到墙上，他的背撞上了墙壁，格兰特堵住了他的嘴，切断了他的话：“这是个挑战吗？甜心？”

“也许？”

格兰特一只手抱住他，下身将巴基固定在位置上，解开自己的裤子、扭动着脱掉。他的手随即脱掉了巴基的裤子，退后一步好让巴基从墙上弓起身，巴基的肩膀和格兰特抓着他的大腿的双手是巴基唯一的支撑、让他不至于摔下去。巴基不知怎么成功脱掉了裤子，没有扯坏它们，也没有摔到地板上。格兰特重新压向他，滚烫的阴茎摩擦着巴基的，同时与他嘴唇相叠：“我能吻你一整个晚上。”他在接吻间隙低语。

“你就不能一边亲一边操吗？我肯定你成结时我们需要找点事情做的，喔……你……操……你真强壮……”

格兰特把巴基抱高、一只手就承担了巴基的全部分量，巴基的话语转成一串破碎的呻吟，格兰特的另一只手分开巴基的臀瓣好让他的阴茎能摩擦过巴基慢慢变湿的后穴。巴基从未如此情欲高涨，要是他肯仔细想想的话，他的身体为此分泌出的粘液之多，简直到了丢脸的地步。

“操，甜心，看你为我变得多么湿、多么松，你真甜，对我真好。”

格兰特的阴茎进入他，缓慢轻易，巴基呻吟着，格兰特推进每一寸的同时牢牢控制着巴基的身体，这很有效，因为巴基已经因格兰特不经意显示出的力量而软若无骨。他不知道这男人把这种力量藏在哪里，他并没有浩克那种体格，操，能这样被克制地征服，巴基才不在乎。这就是格兰特如此他妈的火辣的原因，他的克制力，很明显他能对巴基为所欲为，但他却在控制着自己，花上时间来对待巴基，就好像巴基全无分量，而这让巴基疯狂，就好像他能——

“做上一整晚，甜心，把你抵在墙上，给你全部你想要的，任何你想要的，你在我的老二上表现得这么甜蜜，甜心，好像糖一样甜，尝起来真好，感觉起来也这么棒……”

巴基意外高潮，哭叫出声，格兰特呻吟着舔过他能舔到的，“你是我吃过的最棒的甜点了，甜心，你真他妈棒，你准备好了吗？甜心，想让我就在这里成结吗？还是在床上？”

巴基拼凑起足够的脑细胞从墙上抬起头，舌头深入格兰特与他亲吻，“就在这儿，”他喘息着说，双手埋进格兰特的头发，“秀给我看。”

格兰特吼叫着咬住巴基的下颚，脸颊深埋进巴基颈中，轻咬着他的腺体。

“操他的耶稣啊，宝贝，就这样，操，是的，让我感觉到它，我他妈爱死你的结了，操，是的，填满我，给我那个结，操你又要让我高潮了宝贝，来吧，上帝啊这感觉真棒……”

格兰特抛却一开始时的自控，操着巴基，遵循着自己的高潮和结，似乎他唯一的目的就是要让巴基的大脑短路。格兰特快速操着他，他也同样飞速地胡言乱语着，巴基无法理解为什么格兰特已经抱着自己这么久了，却仍能游刃有余地支撑着他，甚至比一开始时更用力地操着他。格兰特的双手将他大大分开，紧紧抓着他的屁股，巴基很肯定过几个小时后他屁股上会出现十个淤青指印。格兰特的每一记冲刺都将他顶向墙壁，巴基能感觉到格兰特的结开始涨大，每一次格兰特拔出又顶进开始，结都紧紧扯着他的穴口。

“是的，是的，操，是的，来吧宝贝，想要感觉你填满我，你的结。我想要它。”

格兰特嘶哑地叫出声，牙齿咬住巴基的肩膀，结张开，填满巴基体内的空余，达到了高潮，将他们两个锁到一起。

“耶稣基督啊你那张嘴。”格兰特说，吻着他刚咬过的地方。

“你他妈爱死了。”

“嗯，没错。”

“你怎么说，大块头？还有力气把我抱到床上去吗？要么我们就滑到地板上直到你的结消下去？”

格兰特微笑，从墙边走开，就那么站着，将巴基锁在自己老二上，巴基不得不挣扎着搂住他的脖子好不掉下去。

“沙发？床？地板？你想去哪儿，甜心？”

“操他的耶稣基督，我怎么到现在才找到你啊？”

格兰特仰头大笑，巴基说，“宝贝，把我抱上床，操我直到咱们俩中的一个昏过去为止。”


	12. Chapter 12

史蒂夫醒来时，发现巴基紧贴在他的身边，一条腿插入他双腿间，手臂搭在他的胸口上，整个人都覆着他。史蒂夫当然没有感觉到不适，但他不确定自己可以保持这样多久，他脑子里填满了那些想法，很快就要转化成焦虑，而且他气味的变化会吵醒巴基。昨晚本不该如此发展的。史蒂夫叹息，他并不是在抱怨自己花了一整晚把巴基干到发昏——老天，看到巴基在热潮期外仍如此甜蜜地为他倾倒，以及他如此渴求史蒂夫，甚至无关热潮，这让史蒂夫无法自控。但这也就是问题所在。

巴基想要的是格兰特。

史蒂夫本想在晚餐后向巴基坦白，他们在彼此的陪伴下渐渐变得舒适，巴基脸颊上因烈酒而生气的可爱红晕，再然后，他怀里抱着那个欧米茄，嘴巴里塞着巴基的舌头。那个吻让他全线崩溃了。史蒂夫从第一次见到巴基开始就在遏制这种冲动，当他们双眼紧闭、巴基又求着他按住自己时，他轻易便忘掉了巴基透过那长长睫毛所看着的并不是自己的脸。史蒂夫深吸一口气，空闲的那只手梳理过自己的头发。

“你怎么这么紧绷？”巴基问，声音带着睡意。他搂紧了史蒂夫，在他胸口印下一个吻。

“还不想走。”史蒂夫呢喃，亲吻着巴基的发心。

“那就留下。”巴基说，好像那很容易似的。

史蒂夫轻笑，拉了拉巴基的胳膊，巴基领会，抬起身枕上史蒂夫。

“我不能，我昨晚没来得及和你说，你的舌头进伸到我嘴里了——”

“你昨晚可没抱怨。”

“我不是在抱怨，但我有个工作，昨晚很晚才指派给我的，超级机密的那种，我今晚就得走，也许一个礼拜，或者更长。我不能带手机，超高级别安保，大客户，规矩很严的。”

史蒂夫并不期待花一整个礼拜甚至更久来卧底、打入一个AIM的基地，但现在整个他妈的团队都知道他很习惯带这个纳米面具了，且他现在在和巴基约会，也变得稳定多了，他没法推掉这个任务。他会带上娜塔莎和克林特，对于这个任务来说是最佳选择，但……  
巴基枕着他的胸口，不满地撅起嘴巴。

“我知道，甜心，”史蒂夫说，拇指滑过那饱满的下唇，巴基轻咬他，含笑的嘴唇裹着齿间史蒂夫的指尖：“这么说，咱们还剩多长时间？”

史蒂夫的一只手滑到巴基脑后，毫不在乎清晨的口气，舔进巴基唇间：“足够久了。”   
***

两小时后，史蒂夫总算将自己剥离了巴基的床。

“给我打电话，”巴基在门边与他吻别时说，“不管什么时候，拿到电话就马上打给我。”

“我会的，我保证。”

“注意安全。”

“你也是，别再弄伤肋骨了，好吗？我不想在分开的时候还得担心着你。”史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基颈间，咬吻着他的腺体，将他的被操得爽翻天的甜蜜欧米茄的气味深深引入脑海。

“我保证。”巴基喘息着说，紧紧抓住了史蒂夫的夹克。白天已经比夜晚热很多，史蒂夫的夹克很热，但是他把另一件衬衫留给巴基了，（“但是宝贝，这件是新的啊，你要走这么久，我甚至不能给你发短信，求你了？”就好像史蒂夫能拒绝巴基那双狗狗眼和撅起的嘴唇似的。）

“走吧，不然我就要把你绑在床上了。”巴基最终给了史蒂夫一个轻吻，温柔地将他推开。

“绑在你床上听起来可有趣多了。”

史蒂夫伴着巴基的笑声走下了楼梯。

***  
史蒂夫在街角的商店停下，打算买几样东西，让店员在接下来的几天里送到巴基家，他一进门，店里的老人就对他微笑：“啊，他回来了，你让巴基非常快乐，这让我快乐，巴基对我们来说很特别，他是个好孩子。”

史蒂夫脸红了：“谢谢，先生。他绝对是很特别的，我知道，我很幸运能找到他。”

“大多数阿尔法不接受他，他们告诉他他是——有缺陷的，是个怪胎。”

“巴基什么问题都没有，”史蒂夫说，停下脚步，让自己忍住别咆哮，“巴基什么问题都没有，”他重复，听起来比实际要冷静，“谁要是不这么想就滚去操他自己吧，别介意我的用词，先生。”史蒂夫重重出气，“我知道我们才刚开始约会，但我不能想象我自己和其他人在一起，我想让他成为我的伴侣。我也知道他还没准备好听我这么说，现在我只能通过好好照顾他、像他应得的那样，来表达我对他的感情了。所以我来你这儿了，我得出城一段时间，我希望你能帮助我。”

“当然啦，你需要什么？我能叫醒他让他看清，他觉得他不适合做伴侣，你和我，我们告诉他。”

十五分钟以后，史蒂夫已经建立了一个账户，里面预存了很大一笔钱，用来承担自己不在时巴基的消费，他还安排了每隔几天的送货上门——糕点，零食，以及他知道巴基喜欢的饮品。

“你照顾他，他会明白的。如果他不明白，我替你打他。”  
史蒂夫笑着收起了钱包：“谢谢你，先生，希望不至于到那一步。”  
老人摇头挥手，“不不，不叫先生，你是他的情人，你叫我诺尼，就像他一样。”

一个穿着名牌衣服、带着炫耀首饰和纹身、最多十八岁的小伙子站在几英尺外，看起来深受冒犯：“搞什么鬼？我都认识你一辈子了，你都不让我那么叫你！扯淡！就因为他在搞巴基？”

史蒂夫转头看他， 诺尼也在看他，诺尼的举止变了，史蒂夫能看出他眼中的温柔变得强硬起来：“你不配那么叫我，因为你是不懂尊重、自以为是的罪犯，你妈妈可不是这么养大你的，你让她丢脸，你没有赢得我的支持，你也没有赢得那么叫肖恩的权利。你最好别让他听到，下次他再抓到你和你的白痴同伙，可就不会手下留情了。 ”

史蒂夫真的很想更了解诺尼，他看着那个少年畏缩着后退，看起来彻底一副被狠狠训过的样子，嘴里喃喃说：“很抱歉，先生。”  
“好了，你走吧，我会确保巴基收到你的礼物。”诺尼拍了拍史蒂夫的脸，微笑着说，“旅途愉快，来吧，带上几个香炸奶酪卷，我请客。”

***

史蒂夫身上都是沙子，包括那些他再也不想沾上沙子的部分。他不明白娜塔莎是如何保持冷静的，他需要冲一小时的澡，而且他需要巴基。他已经有十天没有看到巴基或与他交谈了，且他知道他接下来也没法见到巴基或给他打电话，尽管他很想给巴基发短信告诉他自己就要回国了，但他没有那么做，他还得上交情报，处理囚犯，做简报。

着陆时史蒂夫看到布洛克和特勤队走向一架昆机，他问：“你们这是要去哪儿？”

布鲁克回答：“地狱厨房。”

史蒂夫停下了脚步：“什么？为什么？”

“有情况。那个长角的怪人也在，不过那些忍者实在是太多了。你不用浪费那个漂亮的小脑袋来担心。我们不需要你出马，特勤队能搞定。”

“我要和你一起去。”

布洛克发出一声不满的叹息：“他们压根不在他的公寓附近好吗，老天啊。”

史蒂夫无视他，径直走进了昆机。

“别担心，史蒂夫，我能处理这边的。”娜塔莎在他身后大喊，他听出了她声音里的讽刺和恼意。

“我会补偿你的。”他说，他宁愿去任何地方来逃避处理情报什么的，再说要是巴基家附近有情况，他就会去那里。

“你当然会了！”

几分钟后他们从总部抵达纽约市内，在一处废墟着陆，一伙穿红袍子的魔掌帮士兵正源源不断涌出这处废墟。史蒂夫注意到了超胆侠，超胆侠从一个垃圾箱上跳下来，弹上建筑物侧面，跳入一群手拿长刀的士兵中间。特战队扇形展开，形成包围，而这时史蒂夫僵硬了，他注意到了街上的那个男人。第一眼望去，他以为那是惩罚者，他知道超胆侠过去曾与惩罚者搭档过。但这个男人有一头长长的褐色头发，并不是军队的发型。且不像惩罚者，这人的脸挡在面罩和护目镜之下，他穿着黑色的战术装备，大腿和腰上都绑着枪，从他身上的皮带来看，背上多半背着更多把枪支。这男人简直就是一座小型军火库，史蒂夫又敬又惊。他看着这个男人用一种致命的优雅步伐走来，每一个动作都精确无比、训练有素。这个男人从容地换掉手里大步枪的弹匣，举枪边走边瞄准，快捷高效地一枪爆头、干掉那些士兵。

“头儿？我们该拿这家伙怎么办？”他听到罗林斯问。有人说：“那不是……”

“我……操，我不知道，就先让他帮忙吧，一旦我们占上风就把他抓来，先拿掉魔掌帮和靶眼！”

史蒂夫冲向一伙魔掌帮士兵，好奇着超胆侠怎么会和冬兵合作？


	13. Chapter 13

13  
史蒂夫最终与超胆侠对上，他问，“咱们需要讨论一下你的交友原则吗？”

“我也没过问你的啊。”

“你是什么意思？”又一个魔掌帮士兵的脸攻向超胆侠，史蒂夫用盾砸向他的脸。

“谢了，”超胆侠飞出棍子，打倒两个敌人，“我只是说说，”他旁若无人地继续，“你知道的没有自己想象的多。”

史蒂夫指着街道对面的那个人，对方正精准地开着枪，枪枪爆头，完全没有浪费精力或子弹，一路打出包围着自己的士兵：“我知道那是谁。”

超胆侠的笑声让史蒂夫惊讶，他说，“喔，罗杰斯队长，你真的毫不知情。”

超胆侠从他身边离开，两人穿过无穷尽的枪林弹雨和魔掌帮的士兵袭向靶眼。冬兵紧跟着他们，史蒂夫盯着他。他以前仅通过画质不佳的监控录像见过这男人战斗的样子，从未见过本人，但他没有认错。冬兵动作流畅，与他的体型截然相反，有那么片刻他们靠得足够近，史蒂夫甚至能看到他的脸，至少是面罩上可见的部分。他们到达时冬兵还戴着护目镜，这会儿大概是弄丢了。冬兵的眼睛让史蒂夫想起巴基，他肯定自己是发疯了，告诉自己这只是因为他正在巴基公寓附近。史蒂夫和特战队靠近了靶眼的藏身之处，他一靠近，冬兵就远离，很显然不想接近他，靶眼站在那儿，朝他们丢出一样东西，突如其来的爆炸袭击了他们左侧的建筑，史蒂夫钻到盾下躲避爆炸残骸，他听到超胆侠大喊：“巴基！”史蒂夫猛地转头寻找着那个欧米茄，祈祷巴基并没有卷入连带伤害中。特战队包围了靶眼，超胆侠踉跄跑向趴着的冬兵，冬兵被刚倒塌的建筑碎石压住了。

“队长！帮个忙！”

史蒂夫看了看靶眼，又看了看超胆侠，比起担心九头蛇的杀手是否受伤或是死亡，他更想抓住靶眼、搞清楚他干嘛要和魔掌帮卷在一起。生擒冬兵确实算是个大功劳，但反正冬兵也困住了，史蒂夫认为自己大可先制住靶眼，再来担心冬兵。况且超胆侠叫了巴基的名字，他还在寻找着巴基的身影。

“超胆侠！把这玩意他妈的从我身上搬走，要不这条腿就完了！”  
史蒂夫凝固了，绝对不会。

那不是冬兵的声音。

“史蒂夫！”超胆侠的巴掌将史蒂夫抽醒，他正站在史蒂夫脸前，“你给我听好了，我不会重复这话，也不会更大声，把你那该死的耳麦关掉。”

史蒂夫感到一阵眩晕，他轻轻点了点耳麦，关掉通讯，盯着超胆侠身后的人影。

“现在你还能帮上他，保护他不被抓到，只有你和我知道他是谁。或者你可以把他扔在那栋建筑下，让他受苦、接受糟糕的医疗，同时被终生关在神盾局，你再也不会有机会解释任何事、再也无法碰触他了。”

史蒂夫压根没怎么思考，就跑向冬兵，动手挪开他身上的水泥。  
“操你的，你个混蛋，我们已经掌控局面了，都是你的错！”  
显然痛骂着他的正是巴基的声音，面具已经掉落，露出来的也正是巴基的脸。他不知道为什么闻不到巴基的气味，但那个死盯着他的男人正是巴基。

“巴基，巴基，我很抱歉，我很抱歉甜心，我会把你救出来的，坚持住。”

他看到了巴基脸上的困惑，显然巴基正试图将史蒂夫的声音与他的脸结合，巴基看着史蒂夫的身上的制服，史蒂夫意识到自己已经超过二十四小时没有服用阻隔剂，他也没有戴面罩或头盔，因此没有任何设备过滤他的气味。

“什么？格兰特？怎么会？喔上帝啊，你这个混蛋，你这个超级无敌大混蛋，格兰特史蒂文森？史蒂文格兰特罗杰斯，耶稣基督，你他妈的对我撒谎了！”

“喔？显然只有我保留信息了？”

“操他妈的我他妈要开枪射你了！这他妈整个都是你的错！我的一切都他妈的是你的错！”

史蒂夫抬起最后一块水泥，巴基爬出来，站到超胆侠身边，史蒂夫绷紧下巴，但现在不是讨论这些的时候。

“趁没人看到你、知道你是谁之前，快他妈走。”史蒂夫说，余光瞄向特战队。

巴基从口袋里拉出一个滑雪面罩，挡住了自己的脸，“别担心，我他妈这就走，来，我还能给你找个让我逃跑的借口，超胆侠，我很抱歉。”巴基说，一拳打向超胆侠的下巴，将他打晕，随即转向史蒂夫，枪口指着他，“别担心宝贝，我不会打死你的，你痊愈得很快，对吧？”在史蒂夫能张口前，他一枪打穿史蒂夫的上身，紧接着一枪打中了他的大腿。

史蒂夫大叫着抓住了自己的腿。他听到朗姆罗叫了一声队长，巴基举枪转向朗姆罗并开火，史蒂夫扭头看见布洛克倒下，当他转过头时，巴基已经不见了。


	14. Chapter 14

巴基穿过公寓的窗子，摔倒在地板上，因腿上爆发的剧痛而小声叫了出来，他呼吸不畅，扯掉面具也没什么用，操，那栋建筑倒塌时他之前断过的肋骨又断了，他当时正试着找准角度，希望能在靶眼躲进藏身角落前击中他，但靶眼要么看到巴基溜进了建筑，要不然就是该死的巧合，那家伙选在巴基进去后炸了那栋建筑。他知道自己就要昏倒了，四周的一切开始变得模糊不清，现在肾上腺素和愤怒已经消退，他感觉到了伤口的痛苦，断裂的肋骨是最轻的，他能感觉到裤子上令人不舒服的湿粘感，知道腿上一定有一道严重的割伤。他强迫自己坐起来检查，血流已经缓了，但他仍脱掉了T恤衫绑到伤口上方。接下来他得把脱臼的膝关节重新装回去，他咬着自己的皮带、忍住哭喊装回膝盖，他喘息着后退，头向后靠着床休息，手里拿着枪，闭上了双眼。

***  
带着光滑老茧的指尖在他皮肤上移动，巴基惊醒，刹那间枪上了膛，指向了马特的脑袋。马特显然料到巴基会这样做，在巴基拔出枪的瞬间他就高举双手后退了。  
“我是来帮忙的。”马特没有动，他蹲在巴基受伤的腿边，巴基意识到他仍穿着超胆侠的装束，但外面已经天黑了。  
“是吗？你到底是来帮谁的？”  
“你。”  
“不是他。”  
“不。”  
“但你一直都知道。”  
马特叹了口气，移动身体，双腿交叉坐到地板上，“我以为你已经知道了，考虑到你们之间有多……认真……。”  
巴基也叹了口气，很高兴地意识到自己深呼吸时只感到一点儿微痛：“我真的不知道，我觉得他好像对我隐瞒了什么，但我不知道他隐瞒的是他的身份。”他仍没有时间来消化格兰特史蒂文森实际上是史蒂夫罗杰斯这件事会导致什么后果。  
“他认出你了。”马特挥舞着手臂，指着巴基身上冬兵装备说。  
“要是他没认出来我才更担心。他又不傻，他来过吗？”  
“没，特战队抓到了靶眼，那之后魔掌帮溜得很快。我还是不知道他们为什么会合作，我的意思是他纯粹是个疯子，就想要征服世界，谁他妈知道。但你打昏我后确实朝美国队长开枪了。”  
“那算是联邦罪名吗？反正现在也不重要了。”  
马特笑了：“老实说我还真不知道。”  
“我试着不要打晕你，虽然我不知道你还是不是我这边的，但不想让他们摘掉你的面具。”  
“我理解，你没有，谢谢你手下留情，我绝对是站在你这边的。”  
“布洛克活下来了吗？”  
“另一个家伙？我不知道，”马特伸出手，轻轻放在巴基腿上，“我可以吗？”  
“行吧，随便。你怎么总是在我受伤时才来占我便宜？”  
“说不定我就是对疼痛有偏爱呢？”  
巴基惊笑：“我看你也是。”  
马特微笑着，手指先拂过巴基的腿，然后是他的胸口，温暖的手掌按在他的肋骨上，巴基的大脑很清楚马特只是在用他那强化的感官来检查自己的伤情、确认一切都在痊愈，但他信任的人如此温柔地碰触他仍很好，他说，“马特，你在和我搞暧昧啊。”  
“你只是饥渴而已，还有两天你就要发情了，而你已经有……十一天没有被操过了。”  
“还有四天，操你的，别提醒我。”  
“不对，两天。”  
“操，要是他来了你能把他赶走吗？要是那么快的话我伤得太重了，没法离开，我没准备好别的藏身所。”  
“我没法二十四小时来给你站岗，不过我会留意的。”  
“谢了，想不想继续占我便宜、把我从地板上拉起来脱掉我的装备啊？”  
***  
巴基呻吟着蜷缩身体，又一波痛苦的痉挛席卷他的腹部，他的后穴空虚地收缩着，阴茎抽动，无法释放。他应该联系姆巴库的，但一想到格兰特——不，史蒂夫操他的骗子美国队长操他的罗杰斯——以外的人进入他，就让他想吐，巴基才不会给那个混蛋打电话、让他心满意足呢。  
有人敲响了房门，那声音将巴基的思绪从史蒂夫那儿拉回来：“布洛克，如果是你的话我他妈发誓，我身边有一把上膛的西格，我会把所有子弹都他妈打进你那个变态脑袋里。一个礼拜以前我说了不，今天还是不。”  
“巴基？”一声犹豫的声音传来，操，是史蒂夫。巴基明白自己不能对马特生气，毕竟他朝史蒂夫开枪后已经过了四天，史蒂夫才出现。马特也说了，他又不能二十四小时给巴基当看门狗。  
巴基才没有听到史蒂夫的声音就呻吟起来，他没有。  
“巴基，求你了，让我进去。我真的需要和你谈谈。”史蒂夫听起来是这样痛苦，很好，巴基也疼着呢而这他妈都是史蒂夫这混蛋的错。巴基盯着那扇门，他这间糟糕的小公寓从未显得如此空旷。  
“不行，”他低声说，知道史蒂夫那该死的超级士兵耳朵能听到自己，“走吧，你只会让这一切变得更糟糕。”  
史蒂夫低吼：“巴基！”毫无疑问声音里带着阿尔法的命令，“操，操，对不起，巴基，求你了，我不是故意要那样的，我发誓，有时候我控制不了我自己，我很抱歉。”  
“格兰特……史蒂夫，我不能，我动不了，太疼了。”巴基说，他没有服软，他才不会，尽管听上去很像，他咬住了下唇，狠狠地止住了自己，好不让那阿尔法更觉得得意，不管怎么说，不过他如何反抗或否认，史蒂夫就是他的阿尔法而他该死的需要史蒂夫，但他不会就这样放弃，他才不会光着屁股走过整间公寓、忍着疼痛，去给一个该死的对他发号施令的阿尔法开门。  
尤其是一个该死的骗子阿尔法。  
史蒂夫又咆哮起来，伴随着一声咒骂和拳头捶上门边墙板的声音。然后他离开了，巴基可以呻吟出声了，因失去阿尔法（尽管是他让史蒂夫离开的）而哭喊，腹部又开始阵痛不已。几分钟后他听到消防梯处传来了声音，有人打开了他的窗：“喔甜心，甜心，看看你，求你让我帮忙吧。”  
巴基哀求，一只手不再捂着肚子，而是伸向史蒂夫，无意识地叫了他：“阿尔法，格兰特，求你了。”  
“巴基，你需要什么？甜心，告诉我。”  
“就你。”巴基喘息着，因另一波阵痛而闭上双眼。  
“我在这儿，甜心，我抱着你。”  
巴基感觉到了格兰特——不，史蒂夫——的温暖皮肤，史蒂夫脱下衬衫爬上了床，还穿着裤子，裹住了巴基的身体，“我来了，”他小声说，两人侧躺着，尽管巴基的头发油汗不堪，他仍吻着巴基的发心，两人彼此相对，巴基被包裹进史蒂夫高大的身体间。  
“阿尔法。”巴基哀求，鼻子埋入史蒂夫颈侧，史蒂夫胸口响起一阵愉悦的震动，这让巴基颤抖着，被舒适的家一般的气味所包围，知道他让他的阿尔法快乐，这让巴基慢慢冷静了下来。  
“甜心，为什么没有用你的玩具？”  
“腻了，不是你。”巴基在史蒂夫颈间低语，“再说也没法高潮。”他补充。  
“多久了？”  
“两天了，”巴基抽泣着，史蒂夫的手一直缓缓地上下抚摸着他的背，史蒂夫的碰触以及他的冷静自若安抚了巴基，但巴基仍迫切需要释放。史蒂夫心疼地说，“你不是说每隔两个月吗？怎么回事？”  
“实际上是每个月，在你之前我有两个床伴轮流，布洛克和另一个。遇到你以后我就甩了他们，本来以为我能熬过去的，不想要……不想要别人……”  
史蒂夫喘息着说：“巴基，甜心，我需要你看着我。”他温柔地用一根指头挑起巴基的下巴，“我需要你允许我来帮助你，你相信我吗？你想要我帮你释放吗？”  
“耶稣啊，为什么你还能这么冷静？”巴基问，对史蒂夫所表现出来的自控而感到失望。  
史蒂夫大笑起来：“打血清前我是一个贝塔，意外的是除了结，阿尔法和贝塔之间的区别不大。我有能力，相信我，我也有成为一个混蛋阿尔法的本能，但我的脾气仍是一个贝塔，但甜心，你没有回答我的问题啊。”  
巴基想把脸再次埋进史蒂夫颈间，他需要更多史蒂夫的气味，但史蒂夫的两只手指坚定地托着他的下巴，老天啊那让巴基软弱。  
“求你了，”他哀求，操他的吧，他愿意为了史蒂夫的老二而哀求，他还不如承认算了，“求你了，阿尔法，史蒂夫，好疼啊，求你让我射，求你在我里面成结，我需要你，帮帮我。”  
史蒂夫的瞳孔骤然放大，几乎占据了每一寸蓝色的虹膜，让他的双眼几乎呈现深黑色，喔，这显然是另一件巴基要适应的事情：史蒂夫的眼睛是蓝色的，不是棕绿色。但巴基的话，恰似在史蒂夫体内打开了一个开关，巴基还没说完就被放倒平躺，史蒂夫的身体压上他，穿着牛仔裤的下身靠近巴基紧绷的老二。他低下头，巴基抬起头，期待一个吻，但史蒂夫却压向他的颈子，亲吻着、咬着巴基的腺体。  
“为我射吧，甜心，”他说，嘴唇覆上巴基的腺体吸吮，巴基尖叫，白亮尖锐的高潮席卷了他，他觉得自己似乎被切割成片，而这强烈的高潮却一直不肯结束。史蒂夫持续吸吮着他的腺体，直到巴基颤抖起来，睾丸和老二内部的压力终于慢慢缓解。  
“史蒂夫！”巴基哭喊，他是从什么时候开始变成这样一个虚弱混乱、只会哭喊、缠着阿尔法的人了？  
“我在这儿，甜心，我抱着你呢，我发誓，觉得好点了吗？你闻起来好多了。”  
巴基点头，一只手扶上史蒂夫的下巴，望着那对嘴唇，因吸吮自己的腺体而变得鲜红肿起。  
“我知道，甜心，我知道你想要我吻你。”史蒂夫抓住巴基的手，将自己的脸埋进巴基手中，亲吻他的手掌，自己的手指追逐着巴基的嘴唇，“但在我吻你前，我需要你脑袋清醒点，好吗？你能做到吗？你能等我一会儿吗？”他轻柔地亲吻巴基的前额，“我去拿点帮你清理的东西，甜心，我不会走的，好吗？”  
巴基无声点头，史蒂夫去厨房水池，回来时手里捧着两块毛巾，一块干爽，一块潮湿，他把两人肚腹上多到让人含羞的精液抹掉，巴基射得史蒂夫到处都是，此外他手里还拿了一杯水。  
“来，甜心，喝了这个。我想让你再射一次，然后给你洗澡、喂你吃点东西，那之后我会把你带上床，听起来如何？”  
巴基不需要别人来照顾自己，他不需要，但这感觉真好……  
“是的，阿尔法，谢谢。”他听到自己这样说。史蒂夫闭上双眼，脸上现出一个痛苦的表情，“巴基，甜心，甜心，我爱你那么叫我，相信我，我真的喜欢。你不知道这让我感到多好，但我发誓，要是你不停下来的话、先吃点东西的话，我就会失去最后一点儿自控了。”  
巴基脸红了，脸颊火烫，这回他知道这与荷尔蒙和热潮没有关系，“对不起……”他说，咬着下唇，“我……我其实从没有想这么叫过谁。你……你让我觉得我是……一个欧米茄，我不习惯这样，也不习惯失去控制，再说，我还是对你非常生气，所以这一切都很混乱矛盾。”  
“嗯，那这样怎么样，要是你先去洗个澡的话会觉得好点吗？你需要点空间吗？”  
巴基咬着下唇，不想承认史蒂夫是对的，也恨史蒂夫是多么地迁就温柔，他转移视线，起身去点了一支中和气味的蜡烛，“我知道你说我闻起来好多了，但这地方闻起来可不好，就算你在这儿也是。”他说，歉意地耸肩，“腿愈合的时候，热潮还没开始，我一直在生闷气。”  
“嘿，甜心，看着我，”史蒂夫轻轻抓住巴基的手臂，“除了你的热潮之外，我们还有很多事情要处理，我明白的。去洗漱吧，花点时间照顾你自己，我会照顾其余的事儿，等你准备好了，就给自己搭一个巢，我觉得你需要一个，然后我们从那儿开始。”  
巴基打量着房间：“我……高中毕业后我就没有搭过一个像样的巢了……我一般就是把自己裹在毯子里。”  
“喔甜心，”史蒂夫紧抱住他，“我会给你拿很多枕头和毯子，等着看吧，你不会再看到一点儿坚硬棱角了。”  
巴基想象着超大只的自己卷在大堆的毯子和枕头间，躲在他的小洞穴里，史蒂夫更强大的身体压着他，取悦他，忍不住因那滑稽的场景而发笑。忽然之间他比什么都渴望那个，他的笑声转为尖锐的呼吸。  
“这就对了，你的气味忽然变得很快乐，你在想什么？”  
巴基把脸埋进史蒂夫胸口，喃喃地说着什么。  
“再说一遍，甜心？”史蒂夫笑问。  
“想要在巢里被你操。”巴基说，头转向一边，不肯去看史蒂夫的脸。  
史蒂夫笑着问：“你想和我分享你的巢？”  
巴基点头：“但我没有足够的东西，”他开始嘟囔了，“没法做一个大到能装下咱们俩的。”  
巴基感觉到史蒂夫在思考，两人沉默了很久，但是谁都没有动。  
“我可以……只要你同意的话，等我们吃完饭，我就能安排一些投递。不管其他的问题，我只想照顾你，巴基，我的本能告诉我你已经很久没有拥有过足够多柔软的东西了，我想要改善那个，只要你允许的话。”  
巴基环紧史蒂夫，坚决拒绝哭出声。  
“好的，”他回答，声音里只有一点儿抖，“我喜欢那样。”他抬起脸，在史蒂夫脸上落下一个轻吻，“谢谢你……阿尔法。”  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，巴基得意地微笑，起身走向浴室。他听说过阿尔法能够像史蒂夫那样挤压他的腺体、给与他绵长的高潮，但他从未让任何人如此接近过自己的腺体。强烈甚至不足以用来形容刚才的高潮，他的热潮已经缓解了很多，他不想再受罪了，所以肯定不会再抱怨的。他站到花洒下，他能听到史蒂夫讲电话的深沉声音，随即史蒂夫探头进浴室，问巴基晚餐是想要意大利菜，泰国菜，还是别的，随即又消失，巴基能听到他还在讲电话。巴基仔细地揉搓着头发，上了三遍洗发水，因为老实说他甚至不记得上次洗澡是什么时候，可史蒂夫却仍毫无怨言地抱了他，那必定意味着史蒂夫有多喜欢他。他总算离开浴室，看到一条短裤和一件T恤，T恤是史蒂夫来时身上穿的，是一件淡蓝色的长袖T恤，上面的气味立刻让巴基舒适，他正觉得自己的热潮又要开始了。他擦干自己滴水的头发，绑成一个松松的揪儿，有人敲了门，史蒂夫开门，把超多的食物在桌子上摊开，巴基闻到了泰国菜的香气，他对史蒂夫刮目相看了，他在浴室里也没待太长时间，史蒂夫已经换了床单，洗掉了大部分的脏碗碟，清理了厨房，还打开了窗户和厨房里的抽气扇，将这小空间里的空气都换掉了，小小的公寓看起来闻起来又很宜居了。  
有史蒂夫在感觉很好，他在巴基允许的范围内照顾巴基，一直以来巴基最大的恐惧之一就是遇到一个阿尔法，为他的气味而疯狂倾倒，而那个阿尔法却是个超级混蛋，只想支配巴基生活中的一点一滴。虽说史蒂夫是美国队长这件事还梗在两人之间，但他可以等到荷尔蒙停止发飙时再来应付那个。  
“谢谢，史蒂夫。”巴基小声说，靠近史蒂夫，双手搭上史蒂夫的二头肌，史蒂夫的双臂温柔地环住巴基的腰间，“我可不会撒谎，叫你史蒂夫感觉起来还是有点儿奇怪。”  
史蒂夫轻声表示同意，又吻了巴基的前额，“你叫我什么都行，甜心，我理解，你……我该叫你巴基吗？”  
“是的，巴基其实是我的名字，是我的中间名，我喜欢这个名字，是布坎南的缩称。”  
“谢谢你信任我，我很抱歉我那时配不上你的信任。来，试试这个，这是全纽约城里我最喜欢的泰国餐馆，保证没叫特别辣的。”史蒂夫从一个盒子里拿出某种油炸的开胃菜，沾了酱料喂给巴基。  
巴基呻吟起来，这只不过是蘑菇，具体点说是平菇，但裹粉蓬松，酱汁则是甜和辣的完美结合：“上帝，我光吃这个就能顶一顿饭了。我操。”  
史蒂夫微笑，因巴基的喜悦而快乐，又喂了巴基几样食物，直到他的手机铃声打扰了两人：“啊太好了，是克林特，他一定是已经到了。等我一会儿，甜心，拜托，继续吃东西，我看得出来你已经好几天没有吃过什么了。”  
史蒂夫差不多是在对巴基发号施令了，按照巴基的原则他是肯定会挑剔的，但泰国菜实在是太好吃了，史蒂夫对他也实在是太好了，即使他们俩之间还有那么多要谈，史蒂夫仍是毫不犹豫、毫无疑问地照顾着他。他听到史蒂夫走回来，带着那位神秘的克林顿，考虑了片刻要不要穿上裤子，但很快就作罢，因为这可是他的公寓，所以去他的吧。  
“……但我已经告诉他了， 我要是他就会更害怕她会对他做什么，总之，他太蠢了，一直缠着他，那可真太火辣了，史蒂夫，我还没来记得上去帮忙，她一个人就干掉了四个，但是我们——喔嘿，我是克林顿。搞什么？你们俩就一套衣服吗？他不穿上衣，我还得看你的光屁股？”  
“你要是对我在我自己的公寓里光屁股有意见？我又不知道有客人要来。”巴基靠近椅子里，张开双腿像是要故意恐吓对方一样。他能立刻闻出克林特要不就是喷了超多的抑制剂，要么就是没有分化。就他对史蒂夫的了解来说，后者可能性更大，因为史蒂夫是绝不会带另一个阿尔法在巴基热潮时进入他们的巢穴的。  
“嘿，不是的，没事儿伙计。”克林特让步，双手防卫地举起，“我也讨厌穿裤子。只不过是想开个玩笑，”他补充道，“我去搬货车里剩下的箱子了。”  
史蒂夫偷笑得肩膀都在抖，“先别打开，好吗？还有几箱，等他走了你就可以打开了。还有把风扇关掉吧，好吗？现在开始我们要留住气味了。”史蒂夫对巴基眨眼，然后快步追着克林特下了楼梯。  
巴基的眉毛困惑地皱到了一起，但他还是关上了窗，也关掉了风扇，往嘴里扔了一个饺子，然后开始好奇地戳一个箱子。史蒂夫搬进来三个箱子，一个很大，另外两个偏小。克林特也搬进来两个大箱子，它们上头都带着史塔克的商标，巴基翻着白眼想：那个男人就爱到处留名。史蒂夫带着一个大得可笑的箱子回来了，勉强把箱子折腾进门，肩膀上还挂着一个提包。克林特放下最后一个箱子，四处大量了一番：“行了，我要撤了，我知道接下来会发生什么。见到你很愉快，巴基，希望我能再见到你，说真的。也许下次记得穿上裤子。”  
“谢谢你做的……不管你做了什么，我可不保证会穿裤子。”  
克林特走后，史蒂夫笑得像个白痴一样在他身后锁上了门。巴基忽然意识到自己刚见到了鹰眼。鹰眼看起来很……普通，随即他想起了山姆和史考特，操，巴基关于他们俩的观察可是糟糕透顶了，他看到史蒂夫刻意坐到了沙发中央。  
“所以说呢？”巴基问，手里的筷子挥舞来去，好像是在解释自己这个没头没脑的问题似的，不过也许确实有效吧，史蒂夫回答：“关于‘未来’（他用手指打引号，巴基满嘴的河粉，一笑置之），我喜欢的其中一件事情就是，凭借我夸张的银行账户和托尼的资源，能轻而易举地办到很多事情，我们俩一开始相处得并不好，但和他做朋友确实有好处。”史蒂夫停顿了片刻，转头看那些箱子，双手揉搓着自己的大腿，即使在房间的另一边，巴基也能看到史蒂夫的深呼吸：“不过现在看看，我希望我没有太出格。”  
史蒂夫然变得这样紧张，其实挺可爱的，但巴基恨史蒂夫显得这样可爱，他应该是要对史蒂夫生气的，可是他脑子里对史蒂夫维持怒火的念头渐渐变得越来越微弱了：“要不我来把它们打开，然后我来告诉你你有没有过火。”  
史蒂夫点头，看着巴基从餐桌边站起来，紧张地咬着下唇。  
“当我还是个小孩子的时候，每逢圣诞节早上，我总是要先打开最大的那个礼物盒子，因为我知道那里头是最好的礼物。我父母总是让我等到最后，所以我要先打开这个。”他站到房间里最大的箱子旁边，这箱子看起来和装厨房家电的箱子差不多大，像是一座烤箱或者一个洗碗机。这个箱子装得满满的，勉强盖住、用胶带封起来，他把胶带扯开，盖子一下子弹开，一股浓郁的史蒂夫的气味扑面而来，他撕开箱子，将里面的柔软织物抱了满怀，喉咙间发出一阵呻吟：“史蒂夫！”他喘息着，激动地把里面的床单拉出来，眼角渗出泪水。床单很大，他用那五彩的织物裹住自己，开始思考史蒂夫的床到底有多大——看来他还有一部分脑细胞坚持正常工作。等会儿再来研究这床单的纹样，现在嘛——“我绝不会把这个还你的，”他呻吟着，把鼻子埋进织物里。  
“会不会太多了？要是不想的话你不用全都留着——”  
“决不，”巴基重复，膝行到史蒂夫身边，“一样都不换给你，太完美了。”巴基爬上沙发，骑上史蒂夫，把毯子拉过自己，任其垂下、包裹住自己和史蒂夫，直到只有一点儿光线从史蒂夫脑袋后照进来。  
“我说过要照顾你的，我知道我的毯子和枕头有多柔软，我觉得你会喜欢这些的，它们没有那种全新织物的味道。”史蒂夫的声音沙哑深沉，且十分愉悦，巴基能感觉到史蒂夫现在被他自己的气味环绕，且身上还骑着一个快乐的欧米茄，他体内的阿尔法已经慢慢冷静了。他轻轻启动身体，更靠近了史蒂夫：“我不知道我凭什么能得到你，但谢谢，为今天你做的一切，虽然有点过头，但都是最好的那种。”  
史蒂夫的手扶上巴基后颈，拇指抚摸着巴基的腺体，滑过自己吸吮留下来的痕迹。巴基的身体颤抖起来，他感觉到穴口开始变湿，后穴和腺体都开始收缩，让他的身体准备好了被贯穿、呈现给他的阿尔法。他开始变得眩晕，为此满足不已，忽然之间巴基明白，从没有哪一个床伴能让他这样，而史蒂夫只用他轻柔的碰触就做到了。  
史蒂夫的目光锁在巴基颈间，他说：“巴基，我会为你做任何事的。另外，如果这个地方闻起来足够像我，任何想来找麻烦的人一定会三思而后行的。”  
巴基笑出了声，“你是在宣布主权呢，还是只是你真想干掉布洛克却干不掉？”  
“两者都有吧。”史蒂夫低吼起来，起身填满两人之间的空隙，嘴唇压上巴基的。这个亲吻野性十足，史蒂夫上来就使足全力，牙齿捕获巴基的下唇，舌头在巴基喘息时深入他的口腔，掠夺支配，用一种连自己也不知道他会想要的方式占据巴基。  
“阿尔法，”巴基尖声呻吟，喘息渴求着，磨压着史蒂夫的膝盖，嘴肿了两个人不得不分开好喘息，“史蒂夫，求你了，我需要你。把这该死的牛仔裤脱掉！”巴基跪起来，给史蒂夫足够的空间来抬起身体脱掉裤子，他的两只手捧住史蒂夫的脸，低头舔进史蒂夫唇间，他听到史蒂夫踢掉了鞋子和裤子，听到它们掉到地板上的声音。史蒂夫低吼——操，巴基为什么这么爱史蒂夫的低吼，而却憎恨任何一个除了史蒂夫之外的阿尔法这么做——史蒂夫双手紧紧抓住巴基的内裤，轻而易举将它撕裂扯掉，直到巴基身上只剩下史蒂夫的衬衫为止。  
“操，太火辣了！耶稣啊，你的——喔！”史蒂夫的阴茎顶端已经进入了巴基的肉穴，让巴基哽住、说不出话来，他还没有准备过，被撑开稍有些刺痛，但因为情热和渴求，巴基已经足够湿了，史蒂夫很轻易地就整个滑了进去。  
“操啊，史蒂夫，上帝，是的，太他妈爽了！真棒，阿尔法。”巴基胡言乱语着，摇晃着屁股、紧紧夹着史蒂夫想要让他的结张开。他已经感觉到了压力，知道史蒂夫就要忍不住失控了，他想要全部的一切，想被填满、想知道他让自己的阿尔法快乐。  
“我的。”史蒂夫低吼，双手紧紧抓住巴基的胯部，按着他臀部向上顶、整个进入巴基，巴基只能在史蒂夫对他为所欲为时双手紧抓着沙发平衡身体，“我的欧米茄！”他低吼着，那声音中的占有伴随着史蒂夫的结撞进了巴基，巴基尖叫着史蒂夫的名字高潮了。


	15. Chapter 15

那天稍晚些时候，巴基从高潮中缓过神来，脸埋在史蒂夫颈间，鼻子顶着史蒂夫的腺体，身体还在高潮余韵里，呼吸还有些不稳，史蒂夫胸膛里响起一阵愉悦的震动：“甜心，你的言行完全不一致啊。”

“闭嘴，我还在生气你对我说谎呢。”

史蒂夫哼了一声：“是啊，你开枪打我时已经把你的怒火表现的很明显了。”

“你罪有应得，再说了，我那是给你不在场证明，混蛋。”

“随便你怎么说，甜心。”

巴基舒服地躺着，等着史蒂夫的结消退，他用毛毯牢牢裹住两人，双臂环着史蒂夫的腰。他知道史蒂夫在安抚自己，他也知道自己需要一直和史蒂夫做爱，直到熬过这次情热才能正常理智地思考、与史蒂夫讨论他们之间的问题。如果他让自己的欧米茄脑来做决定的话，那他们可就要搞出更多问题了。

“你舒服吗？”巴基问，总算想起来要问史蒂夫是否舒服。

“甜心，你让我在哪儿我都很好。”史蒂夫回答，亲了巴基的发心，“你需要我做什么都行。”

“耶稣啊，你不该那么对我说话。”

“为什么不？”史蒂夫用一只手环住巴基的腰，另一只懒洋洋地上下抚摸着巴基的身侧，爱抚着他，让他镇定，避免他的脑袋过度思考。

“你会让我觉得我比应得的要好，让我觉得……我比他们打造的怪物要好。”巴基说出这些话后就僵住了，史蒂夫的手也停了下来，巴基觉得自己能听到他在思考，他说：“关于我的事，你知道多少？”

这个问题没头没脑，巴基还是回答了：“你参了军，参加了某种机密项目，你被改造了……杀了很多纳粹，坠毁了一架飞机，变成了冰棍。他们找到了你的飞机，你解冻以后说‘我还没有死，我开始觉得好多了’，杀了一堆外星怪物，又杀了一堆纳粹，也就是咱们俩最终认识的原因了，我是说，纳粹的那部分。我的历史课学得怎么样啊，老师？”巴基说着抬头看史蒂夫，史蒂夫微笑着摇头，眼中闪着愉悦，“其实还不坏，重点都讲到了。但是你记得之前我刚过来的时候说过，实验前我是个贝塔？”

“嗯，我还以为我是幻听了。老实说，我之前有点儿心不在焉。”

“作为一个贝塔来说，我个子很小，很多人都以为我会发育成一个欧米茄。但正因为我不是一个阿尔法，所以我才被选中、成了试验品。他们的确预测过实验结果可能会让我变得不同，毕竟要是我的身体健康一些的话，我的很多个性和倾向会让我成为一个阿尔法。”

巴基嘲笑：“啊，也不知道他们都看中了你什么。”

史蒂夫戏弄地动了动屁股，巴基嘶声颤抖，下身缩紧，史蒂夫也呻吟了一声。

“刚才完全是你的错。”

“好吧，好吧，我知道。总之，他们同意冒险，”史蒂夫继续说，“但想象我第一次遭遇阿尔法情热时有多惊讶，当然了，他们没有任何办法控制我的情热……我完全就是个噩梦，我拒绝了他们给我挑的服务欧米茄，因为我知道我会伤害到他们给我选的欧米茄的。再说，我只想要男人，那在当时可是个机密。如果你只是个苗条的贝塔，还能藏住，但如果你是穿着国旗的美国队长……我勉强和几个乐意帮忙的男性贝塔凑合过，但我憎恨我的情热。再然后，我从冰里出来了，热潮也停止了。我本来以为冷冻过久搞坏了我的身体，我对不再有情热绝对没有问题。”

“耶稣啊，”巴基温柔地说，“听起来真糟糕。”

“是很糟糕，”史蒂夫耸肩，并没有试图掩饰，“但当时在打仗，我在做好事。醒来后，我很高兴不再有热潮了，所有的一切都表明我仍然是个阿尔法，只是没有热潮了。接下来几年后，啪！来了一次热潮，比我记忆中的还糟糕。班纳医生想办法开发了一种抑制剂，帮我改善最糟糕的症状，但我没办法向任何能接受的人求助，然后……最终我明白我有多孤单。别误会，我有一群很棒的朋友，但我需要那种更深层的连接，需要满足我阿尔法的自然需要。其他有属性的复仇者，他们都对自己和自己的角色很满意，他们都有伴侣或是配偶。只有我一个单身汉，我和山姆聊过这些，他给我推荐了那个网站。”

巴基直起身看着史蒂夫，为阿尔法感到悲伤，同情填满了他的心，“你是说，因为美国队长很孤单，我就成了他的应招情人？老天啊这是我听过的最致郁的话了，要是连美国队长都孤单寂寞，那其他人还有什么指望啊？另外，更重要的是，你是个名人，为什么不挑个‘伴侣’，而是要挑‘情热床伴’？”

“我得用面具来藏自己的脸，所以我觉得找个床伴更容易。”

巴基咕哝：“你下错了一步大棋啊。”

“嘿，我一直不擅长算计，再说了这个错招我绝对没有任何问题。”

“呃，你肉麻到恶心了。我听到这种话竟然会高兴，恨你。”巴基把毛毯拉得更紧、裹住自己的肩膀，多余的毯子在两人之间堆积，给他创造了一点他需要的空间，尽管史蒂夫的老二还卡在他屁股里。

史蒂夫只是对他微笑，尽可能帮巴基用毯子把自己牢牢裹住，巴基越是愉悦地打呼，史蒂夫看起来就越兴味盎然，真是混蛋，于是巴基晃着屁股，夹紧穴口，折磨着史蒂夫此刻高度敏感的结。根据过去的经验，巴基大致知道该如何在史蒂夫的结慢慢消退时，只通过有节奏地挤压它来让史蒂夫高潮，他在史蒂夫情热时也许这么干过几次。

史蒂夫呻吟，仰头靠上沙发背，双手向下抓紧了巴基的胯：“懂了，甜心，你现在不想被戏弄。”

史蒂夫吻上巴基的前额，巴基靠着不屈的意志力保持着怒容。

“我很抱歉，甜心，但我告诉你这些是有意义的。我不是在寻求同情，我对现在的处境很满意。我有充足的理由参军、让他们对我进行实验，我能理解为什么有些身处困境的人会想要一个机会来改善他们的人生，即使那个机会可能会害死他们。”

史蒂夫说话时，一直望着巴基，他目光中暗示着他的话语里有某种特殊的含义，不该有人知道这个，而巴基感到自己的心跳开始加快：“你之前曾说咱们走到这个地步都是我的错，我希望我能对此表示遗憾，但我做不到。”

巴基很确定要不是自己经历集中的训练，他已经无法呼吸、也无法维持面无表情了。

“几年前我们击垮了九头蛇总部，那儿有很多文件需要过目，很多项目，其中一个引起了我的注意，你大概也能猜到。难以置信，关于那个唯一从项目里生还的欧米茄，只有一张模糊的小照片。”

“有话直说。”

“我不像娜塔莎或者托尼那样懂技术，但我也会一些基本的。上次对战后我调了所有我能找到的文件，重新读了全部的文件，我知道他们如何欺骗了你，给你虚假情报，篡改你任务中的事实，如果你能跟我回复仇者大厦的话——”

巴基跳下史蒂夫的膝盖，结被硬拉出来，痛苦不已，他的两条腿缠进毯子，整个人毫不体面地摔倒在地板上。他迅速稳住自己，抓到了藏在沙发底下的枪，指着史蒂夫，尽管拿枪的手颤抖着，他仍颇为自傲，“接下来你说话可得小心，史蒂夫，我真的不想再对你开枪了，这次我可真的会伤害你。别逼我，这三年来我都是自由人，我不会被逮捕的。”

史蒂夫本打算帮巴基从地板上站起来，他缓缓坐回沙发里，双手摆到大腿边的靠枕上。巴基将注意力集中在呼吸上，稳定自己的脉搏、也安抚着欧米茄天性中对威胁自己的阿尔法的抵抗。

令人气愤的是史蒂夫仍然很冷静，他的气味没有变，但巴基很肯定他同样感受到了压力。

“甜心。”

“不，”巴基打断他，“现在我可不是你的甜心。”

“好吧，”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，似乎在整理思绪，巴基调整着握枪的手，不在乎泪水留过绷紧的下巴：“巴基，我说过我会为你做任何事，我是认真的。任何事，照顾你，保护你，任何事。我不是想要逮捕你，我和娜塔莎花了四天来建立文件体系，证明自从九头蛇倒台后冬兵一直与复仇者合作，证明你提供了线报，证明你一直在纽约在我们的监管下活动。现在没人知道你是谁，巴基，只要你想，我可以一直为你保密，我也不会阻止你和超胆侠合作。”

“你对我倒他妈很是接受啊，你为什么要那么做？我一直都在复仇者联盟通缉犯名单上位列榜首，操，你以为你们那些关于我的匿名线报都是哪儿来的？这几年我一直让你们满地球跑，顺便监视你们端掉九头蛇。”

史蒂夫点头同意：“我怀疑过好一阵子了，那些线索都来自躲着我们的一个可靠内线。在医疗舱醒来以后没多久，我就明白了那个人就是你。我明白是因为我爱你，因为你是我的伴侣，你可以说我是个疯子，你想的话，也可以告诉我我发疯了，但你不能否认你也有同样的感觉。你刚才还他妈叫我阿尔法来着！”史蒂夫拍着自己的胸口以示强调，身体向前倾，但没有离开沙发，“之前我的热潮也引发了你的，通常只有伴侣之间才会这样。我心情不好的时候，看到你的脸，听到你的声音，甚至收到一条来自你的短信，都会让我平静下来。你的气味？对我来说你就是家，巴基，再不会有人这样对我了，操，看看我不在时你自己熬热潮是什么样的？如果这都不能说服你，我也不知道我还能做些什么，这些都是未绑定的伴侣之间为了鼓励绑定才会发生的事情。我会做任何事来保证你的安全，即使那意味着我得对整个世界撒谎。”

史蒂夫声音中的真诚和那张帅到蠢的脸上的坚决让巴基动摇，但是，他脑海中的那个恶魔低声细语着，自从他的家人去世以来，这声音就一直陪伴着他，他明明已经将自己脆弱的部分都抛下了。

“我不是一个好人，”巴基哽咽着说，“我不觉得我值得这些，史蒂夫。”

“那是谎话，”史蒂夫低吼，离开沙发，挨着巴基握枪的手，将他拉入怀中激烈地亲吻，“你是好人，你选择做好事，他们利用你、强迫你做坏事，但那不是你。”

“他们把我生命中所有的好事都夺走了，我不值得任何美好的事物，我不配拥有你。”

“我有个坏消息要告诉你了，甜心，因为我哪儿都不会去的。”

巴基喘息着，抗拒着体内汹涌的又一波热潮，时机真是太不凑巧了，他呻吟着说：“史蒂夫。”没有拿枪的那只手紧紧抓着史蒂夫的身侧。

“把枪给我，甜心。”

巴基看了一眼史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫的掌心向上，等着接过那把枪，一把枪交给史蒂夫，巴基就软了下来，似乎那把枪就是他的力量之源。

“嘘，我在这儿，甜心。”史蒂夫的手臂环住巴基，他头埋在史蒂夫颈间，史蒂夫的手抚摸着他的后脑，而巴基则努力忍住眼泪，却没有做到。巴基憎恨这种软弱无助的感觉，憎恨他明明能够保护自己，史蒂夫强有力的双臂却在保护着他。他经受了地狱一般的考验确保自己永远不会再成为任何人的负担了：“我不知道我在干什么，”他喃喃地说，手指梳理着史蒂夫心口上方的胸毛，“高中毕业以后我就再也没有过任何真正的感情了，再说高中时那些事也不算数。血清一生效、让我变得强壮以后，九头蛇就给我用了抑制剂。我一直用药，直到你们打垮了九头蛇，我就再也拿不到抑制剂了。”

“要是这能让你感觉好一点儿的话，我也有七十年没有过任何感情经历了，打仗时的事情不算数，所以我差不多也和你一样糊涂。”

巴基的笑声转为低吟，脸颊埋进史蒂夫胸口，发出可怜巴巴的叹息：“我……我不能失去你，我恨这个事实，你进入我生活之前，我一切都好。但现在我变得又甜又软又饥渴，我憎恨这些身为欧米茄的所有特质，他们训练我摆脱这些特质，我很快乐，因为这意味着我能掌控自己的人生，不是其他人。”

“我不会离开的，巴基。”

“要是神盾局不接受呢？你真的指望他们相信你一直在对他们说谎？”

“那他们可以去操自己了，我们会躲起来，他们可以花上一辈子找咱们。”

“你愿意就这么放下一切跟我流亡？”  
“为了你我愿意做任何事，我只需要你，这对我来说才是最重要的。”

巴基的脑海中一片混乱，荷尔蒙和情绪交缠，禁锢着巴基的心，史蒂夫的话穿透了那团混乱直达巴基的心房，他发出又一声呻吟，“我不会为了开枪打你而道歉的，也不会保证我再也不会这样做。”

史蒂夫的双臂紧紧拥住他：“我理解你为什么要那么做，我原谅你。我不认为你会再对我开枪，总之，请相信我我会尽我所能来确保你不会想要再对我开枪。”他亲吻巴基的额头，脸颊抵着巴基的前额：“我确实欠你一个道歉，你给我做晚饭的那天，我本来想要告诉你真相的，但后来你吻了我，那之后一切都变得太……”

“你知道，你身为美国队长这件事让这一切都合理多了，就好比你那强得可笑的耐力和体力。”

“太过分了吗？”史蒂夫小声问，巴基抬头看史蒂夫的脸，确保史蒂夫明白自己是绝对认真的：“过分？上次你操我的那次还是说你的热潮？我也许还在对你生气，我们也还有很多事情需要讨论，但宝贝，如果你觉得我们不会测试你的极限的话，你就大错特错了。等我把你搞到筋疲力竭，咱们可得加固这些墙了。你可是在操冬兵，甜心，你看过我的档案了，我打的是你那份血清的精简版，你怎么样我都受得住。


	16. Chapter 16

巴基的话对史蒂夫有着立竿见影的效果，史蒂夫的鼻孔张开，瞳孔放大，吞咽时下颚肌肉紧绷，下一秒巴基就被拉到史蒂夫大腿上，他迅速硬起来的老二压着巴基的，巴基已经放弃抵抗自己的热潮，迎合着史蒂夫的掌控。

“史蒂夫，想要——需要你，但想要……”他喘息着说，仰起头，任史蒂夫一路咬吻他的颈子和胸口。

“把毯子拿来。”史蒂夫说，不怎么温柔地咬上一边乳头。

巴基伸手摸到身后的毯子一手把它拖下来，另一只手不肯放开史蒂夫的头发。一摸到毯子，史蒂夫就把它从巴基手里拿过来，将两个人团团裹住。巴基抱怨，“和你一起卷在这里好像个该死的寿司卷。”

史蒂夫轻笑，这是那种“喔老天啊你真可爱”式的笑声，巴基爱恨这笑声给自己带来的影响。

“但好多了吧？”

“闭嘴。”

史蒂夫将他们俩放倒，让巴基躺下，身下枕着史蒂夫柔软的毛毯，两人的身体在毛毯的包裹下紧密贴合。这不太像是他想要的那种巢，但比他以前所拥有过的都好，就眼下来说，也足够应付他的欧米茄本能渴求。

两人晃动着，老二滑过彼此的，史蒂夫花了好一会儿舔吻巴基的腺体，让巴基的欲求更加高涨。

“快进来，操他妈的！”

“这次你会让我留在里面吗？”

“你第一次成结的时间太长了——操啊，是的，操，我爱你的老二，谢谢，阿尔法，感觉真好，操……”巴基知道自己又开始胡言乱语了，史蒂夫长驱直入进入他，他的嘴巴开始失控，他只能忍着，史蒂夫的结开始涨大，他的一只大手环住了巴基的老二，“还有一件事我得向你坦白。”

“我向基督发誓，史蒂夫，你的时机选的也太……”

史蒂夫一路吻上巴基的耳朵：“我一直对你有所保留。”

说着，他的牙齿合拢，咬住巴基的耳垂，一声轻哒，再松开。巴基花了好一会儿才意识到史蒂夫的话让自己发出了一阵呻吟。史蒂夫的屁股紧紧撞向巴基，一只手环住巴基的腰，另一只手撑住自己的身体，巴基脑海中的一小部分明白史蒂夫的结已经几乎完全张开，但他仍操着巴基，就好像那个结压根不存在，伴随着每一次冲刺，结被不断地拖出再挤入，他折磨着巴基的后穴，操他的，这感觉可真棒，那个结不仅仅只是摩擦他体内的一小部分，而是将他几乎完全撑开，给他除了史蒂夫巨大的老二之外的更多压力，逼近痛苦与快乐之间那条薄薄的界限。

“操，甜心，你想象不到这感觉有多棒，操，我知道你能承受，让我做吧，来吧，甜心，为我高潮，让我感觉到你榨光我的结，想把你填满，操，我要射了，操我他妈如此爱你……”

史蒂夫又一次撞进巴基，巴基高潮了，双腿紧紧环住史蒂夫的腰，把他固定在那里，深埋进自己的身体，享受着自己的高潮。他哭喊着，史蒂夫也呻吟起来，两人体内的内啡肽高涨。史蒂夫的牙齿陷入巴基肩头，距离他的腺体只有几寸远，他沉重地呼吸着，好像刚跑了五个马拉松一样地吸气。即使在史蒂夫热潮时，巴基也没见过他这样因渴求而变得狂野。史蒂夫在热潮时尚能够有所保留，他的意志力和自控力让巴基印象深刻，且十分安心。史蒂夫的自控，以及热潮时的史蒂夫毫无保留地操他的方式无不让巴基情欲高涨。

史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，身体颤抖了一下，似乎渐渐恢复了意识，他温柔地舔吻自己的咬痕，抬头迎向巴基的目光，“我很抱歉，你还好吗？”

“你他妈是在逗我吗？刚才简直太棒了。”

史蒂夫显而易见地松了一口气。

巴基的手掌覆上史蒂夫身侧不到一周前被自己射中的淡粉色伤疤，“我不像你那样愈合得这么快，但我保证，我一定会没事的，你的结操我不会伤害我的，如果这能让你发狂，我当然乐意再做这个。”

史蒂夫脸红了，又埋进巴基颈间，鼻子顶着他的皮肤，“你现在闻起来好多了”。他的鼻尖抵着巴基的腺体。

“那是因为我闻起来又像你了。”

一阵愉悦的震颤穿过史蒂夫的身体，他低语着，“我的。”边舔着巴基的腺体。

巴基哼了一声：“阿尔法们！”，但他的语调是轻松戏弄的，他甚至能感觉到史蒂夫紧贴着自己的皮肤微笑着。

史蒂夫的老二已经足够软，很轻易就滑出了巴基的身体，但他们谁都没有动。

“谢谢你回来找我。”巴基喃喃低语，声音很轻，说话时强迫自己望向史蒂夫的双眼，即使是为了史蒂夫，他也很难就这样坦诚相对，史蒂夫露出一个甜蜜的微笑，周身上下散发着愉悦，变得放松下来，算是对巴基的奖励。他放松自己，用一只手稳住自己，松开一直紧握着巴基的手，抬起手来梳理巴基的头发，露出巴基的额头，印下一个温柔的吻。

“我不确定你还会在这儿，我以为你已经离开了。是超胆侠来找我的，告诉我你需要我，其实他威胁我了，要我把一切都摆平，”他轻笑着继续说，“知道了我这段时间为了保护你所做的事情之后，他很高兴。”

“他当然去找你了。”巴基呻吟，一只手挡住自己的脸。

“他关心你，他是个好朋友，我很高兴他站在你这边。”

巴基哼了一声，移开了视线，玩着缠着他们腰的毯子，史蒂夫操得太猛烈了，毛毯本来裹着他们的肩，现在已经滑到腰间、一半儿掉到地板上了。

“我不喜欢真正的朋友，我有很长一段时间都没有过朋友了，”巴基叹息着说，“好吧，让我起来，太不舒服了，还有我整理这些时把剩菜都收好。”

“遵命，长官。”史蒂夫声音里带着玩笑，眼睛里闪着光。

巴基撅起嘴巴，推了史蒂夫一把，下次他想要个像样的窝，不过他暂时不太想讨论自己的感受了：“快去。”

史蒂夫又吻了他的额头，起身迈出毯子，站到上面，巴基坐起来，无意识地又钻回他的小窝里：“其他箱子里装着什么？”他问，用毯子把自己裹住。

“你刚打开的那个大箱子里还有我床上的枕头，可能是小号的那种枕头，我沙发上的大毛毯，还有我的摇椅上的膝盖毯，家具上摆着的各种枕头。我也不知道克林特都还装了些什么。我告诉他把所有的毯子和枕头都拿过来，还有一些我的衣服。”

“基督啊你真是个一百岁的老头子了，你有摇椅、还在膝盖上盖毛毯？”

“可别忘了这个一百岁的老头子上个月几乎连续不断地操了你一整个礼拜，你的侮辱根本站不住脚。”

“嗯，你走后我这里闻起来就像个妓院，我超爱的。”

史蒂夫惊喜地大笑出声：“你想把这些放到哪儿？甜心？床边上？”他从一个箱子里抓起几个枕头，举起来给巴基看。巴基站起来打量着自己的空间，从前选公寓的时候他从来没有考虑过筑巢，一直以来他所考虑的都是防御、便于逃跑，而不是舒适。  
“让我想想……就放到床和墙之间，窗户边上。”

巴基开始重新整理布置，史蒂夫把所有的东西都摆到他附近好让他方便拿取。巴基先把床垫推到了地板上，史蒂夫的抱枕都摆到墙边算作靠枕，他把自己的毯子推到床边，盖住坚硬的棱角，然后铺上史蒂夫的膝盖毯——他会一直笑话史蒂夫的——然后开始强迫症般地布置来布置去，用他床上所有的枕头堆出一个舒适的平躺空间。

巴基忙活这些的时候，史蒂夫则忙着清理公寓。巴基注意到他有好几次都停下来看着自己，脸上带着愉悦的微笑，史蒂夫气味中纯粹的愉悦让他上瘾，能让史蒂夫这样快乐，让巴基也感觉到快乐。

“我需要你帮我个忙。”

“当然了，甜心，你要我做什么？”

“我想把你的大毛毯挂起来，罩住其他的东西，像个屋顶那样。”

史蒂夫帮他固定好了毛毯，巴基后退一步，检查自己的成果。他从自己预留的小缝隙爬进去，确保里面有足够的空间，这很完美，他坐在中央，已经不知道距离自己上一次拥有一个真正的巢穴都过了多久了，他开始哭泣。  
“巴基？甜心？”史蒂夫迟疑地在入口边叫他，脸上明显带着担忧。巴基伸出一只手作为邀请，史蒂夫小心翼翼地爬进巴基的空间，“一切都好吗？甜心？”

巴基无声地点头，缠到史蒂夫身上，把他拉倒，两个人躺进枕头堆里，面对着彼此。

“你需要什么？甜心？”

“这个就好，陪我躺一会儿？”

“当然了。”

“今天发生了很多事。”巴基终于说，望着史蒂夫的胸口，他一直抚摸把玩着史蒂夫胸口的毛发，对此有些上瘾，他喜欢史蒂夫只有胸口有一点儿毛发，以及下腹处稀疏的、一路延伸到那根漂亮老二的毛发。史蒂夫在巴基发顶心轻哼着表示赞同，吻了巴基的发心。

巴基承认：“但你是对的。”

“关于什么？”

“咱们俩，关于……咱们俩之间的连接。我说过我不知道该如何维持一段感情，我是非常认真的。”巴基想知道为什么自己就不能停止思考、让史蒂夫操他，就像他想要的那样。他叹息着，开口说出更多的话语，向史蒂夫展示出更多的自己，“关于感情我仅有的经验就是我父母去世前，我还是个孩子的时候的那些模糊的回忆。我的祖父母养育了我，然后我加入了九头蛇的项目。就算在家里的时候我也是家中唯一的欧米茄，我只能从几个贝塔那儿学到这些。”史蒂夫环着巴基的手臂微微收紧，巴基接受了他的安抚，“我加入九头蛇后，他们把所有的欧米茄都训练成诱饵，我……我当时很天真，什么都不懂，也不知道感情意味着什么、该是什么样的，我是他们中最好的一个，我做过许多次诱饵任务，比谁都多。”

“好吧，我觉得我该感谢九头蛇了，你的技巧无以伦比，我正在享受你训练的果实。”

“混蛋。”

巴基感到史蒂夫抵着自己的前额微笑，史蒂夫说：“我可是认真的，我知道大部分人听到这个大概会抓狂，考虑到我的身份。”

“你接受的比我想象的要好。”

“你之前又不知道我是谁。我戴了面具，在网站上用了化名，所以如果认为你是想要钓我上钩就太可笑了。”

“还是有些人会得出这个结论的。”

“我的确有个脑子，有时候还会用用它呢。”

“我都得开枪打你了，可见你用的不够多。”

“的确，很抱歉你在那种场合发现了我的身份，我本来是想要在下次见面时就告诉你的。”

“我是说，我能理解你为什么要隐瞒自己的身份，我真的明白。但上次见面之后我真的……受伤了，我觉得你背叛了我。我对你付出的比我对其他任何人付出的都多，发现你并不是我以为的那样后……”

“我是，过去是，现在也是，我希望你明白，我隐藏了我的脸，这没错，但我没有隐藏我自己，求你相信这一点。”

“我现在明白了。要是我伤心的话，格兰特是肯定会给我他的膝盖毛毯来给我打气的。”

“我天啊，你会一直——”

“一直取笑你。”巴基微笑着打断他，给了他一个吻：“但我很抱歉我对你开枪了，我是说第二枪。一次就够了，我明白的，那第二枪是我在泄愤，我不应该这样对你。”

“很难说。娜塔莎认为你应该，我活该。她说如果你没开枪的话她也会给我好看的。对了，她真的很希望咱们俩能成，我觉得整个小队都这么想。他们说我从来没有对大家这么好过。”

巴基笑了，拉着两个人翻了个身，他骑上了史蒂夫，“定期让你的老二变湿对阿尔法的脾气真是有着神奇的作用。”

“嗯，我可不知道那个，血清前我没有什么经验，大部分时间我都太虚弱了，过去同性恋也不很受欢迎。人们不接受非阿尔法属性的男人和其他男人在一起，所以我的性生活基本等于不存在。打了血清之后我又变得太强壮了……总之我的意思是，上个月是我体会过的最棒的性经验。咱们俩都知道主要是你主导的，所以谢谢你的经验和帮我度过我的热潮。”

“你仍然是个混蛋，血清没治好那个。”

史蒂夫笑了，把巴基拉进一个温柔的吻，这个吻很快就升温了。

“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”

“你真的爱我吗？”

“是的，我完完全全、毫无希望地爱上你了。”

“为什么？”巴基无法掩饰声音中的怀疑，一想到经过所有的事情后，想到他如何不在是过去那个小男孩，却有人会爱他，他就是无法理解。

“因为你是完美的，你很聪明，技巧丰富，你很强大，我不会担心会伤到你，我不用担心有人会利用你来伤害我，也不用担心你会被我的敌人伤害，因为他们要是敢碰你你绝对会把他们都干翻。我可不会撒谎，那真的挺他妈火辣的。”

“谁知道美国队长的性癖是能打？”

“好吧，但你没见过自己穿着装备的样子吗？那些皮革和武器……还有……你带着那个面具趾高气扬、杀气腾腾的样子？”

巴基闻到了史蒂夫情动的气味，也感觉到了史蒂夫渐渐硬起来的老二抵着自己的短裤，“我是不是该去把那些皮革和武器穿戴上啊？”

史蒂夫周身上下万紫千红，巴基笑出声，“喔宝贝，我会穿的，不是现在，不过某一天。”

史蒂夫低头掩盖自己的窘迫，搂着巴基翻身，专注地再次用鼻子顶巴基的脖颈。

“你觉得美国队长能成为冬兵的伴侣吗？”

史蒂夫从巴基的腺体上抬起头：“我他妈才不在乎呢，不过我知道史蒂夫罗杰斯要是能和詹姆斯巴恩斯结合，那就死而无怨了。”

巴基哽咽了，沉默地望着史蒂夫：“我不知道该如何爱一个人。”

“我不用你说，也知道你的感受。我能看出来，感觉到。你已经给我展示了，用各种方式。如果这会让你觉得好一些，我不会再说那几个字了，直到你准备好。我不用说出那些话来也能让你知道你是被爱着的。”

巴基觉得自己可能要呼吸过度了，他把史蒂夫拉回一个吻，喘息着在史蒂夫唇间说：“那就展示给我看。”


	17. Chapter 17

巴基一醒来就感觉到史蒂夫的老二滑入他的身体：“什——么，老天，史蒂夫，你他妈在干嘛？”他嘶哑着问，声音里都是睡意，他倒不是反对早上一起来就来一轮性爱，但事先预警总是好的。史蒂夫在他身后静止了：“你难道——我还以为——你刚才——喔操，我很抱歉。”他结结巴巴地说，试图拔出来，巴基向后伸手夹紧了史蒂夫的屁股稳住他：“混蛋，现在别停啊。”

两个人都侧躺着，巴基的背抵着史蒂夫的胸口，两个人紧紧地贴在一起，昨晚史蒂夫用自己的舌头，牙齿，和老二彻底开发过巴基后，两个人就窝在巢穴里睡着了。巴基还不想拆了这个巢穴，再说他们俩也躺在床垫上，所以他只是从一边拉过了一床毯子，蜷缩进了史蒂夫怀里。

“我还以为你醒着的，”史蒂夫说，鼻尖顶着巴基的后颈，“你一直把屁股往我身上蹭，发出各种呻吟声，闻起来还这么甜蜜……”

“我现在是肯定醒了，也绝对同意你的计划，所以动起来吧，老头子。”

史蒂夫的手滑到巴基的胯部，抓住了他的腿，抬起了他的腿，老二进得更深：“我会让你看看老头子的本事。”他咆哮，牙齿陷进巴基的肩膀，作为对巴基的嘲笑的回应。巴基笑起来，手臂稳住自己，向后撞向史蒂夫的身体。

“操，你真可笑，”巴基呻吟，史蒂夫的每一记冲刺都撞在他的前列腺上，“明明是我在发情，你不到一个礼拜前还中弹了，我怎么比你还累啊？”

“你打的是精简版的血清，甜心，你自己说的。什么也比不过原版。”

“操，我又犯毛病了，是吧？”

“可不是吗，警告过你别挑战我了。”

“老天——操，史蒂夫，我——阿尔法！”巴基喘息着，脸埋进枕头，沙哑地哭叫着高潮了。史蒂夫发出愉悦的咕噜声，把巴基推起来、让他趴下，一直没有离开他的身体。史蒂夫的身体笼罩着巴基的，一面碾磨着巴基的体内，一面包裹住他的身体。他的手滑下巴基的手臂，两个人十指交握，巴基感觉到自己的身体回应着史蒂夫随意展现出来的力量，支撑着自己的身体好不压到巴基，但又足够亲近、让巴基能感觉到自己是被掌控的，是顺从而渺小的，同时稳定地操着巴基。

“阿尔法。”巴基喘息着叫，发出一声鲜明的叹息，放松了身体，全然向史蒂夫投降，史蒂夫注意到了他的举止，几乎是立刻就呻吟着高潮了。史蒂夫的身体颤抖着，牙齿又陷进巴基肩头的皮肤，呼吸不吻：“欧米茄，”他终于说出声，一路胡乱吻上巴基的脸，巴基转过身，两人之间角度尴尬，还被史蒂夫的结锁着，巴基能转身的幅度有限，与史蒂夫摸索着分享这个尴尬的吻，这个吻却仍完美一如既往，“天啊，你顺从的时候可真美，我怎么会这么幸运，这么多年过去了还能遇到你？”

巴基只是哼了一声作为回应，享受着脑子放空的快感，知道史蒂夫会保护他安全直到他的脑子再次清醒为止。史蒂夫陆续放开了巴基的两只手，用温柔的碰触和轻柔的亲吻爱抚巴基的手臂，自己的两条手臂贴上巴基的两肋，巴基不确定这种满是占有欲的位置是不是史蒂夫无意识地表现出来的，但他不在乎。两个人等着史蒂夫的结消退时，史蒂夫把注意力倾倒在巴基身上，亲吻着他的肩膀，鼻尖顶着他的后颈。

二十年来巴基都一直很为自己骄傲，他不是那种粘人、情绪化的欧米茄，但现在他明白遇上合适的伴侣，这些特质就不再意味着软弱。将自己完全交给史蒂夫，史蒂夫为此而珍爱他，因为这一切感觉起来都如此正确，这是一种沉重无比的感情，也是一种压倒一切的启示，直到史蒂夫吻走他的眼泪，他都不知道自己哭了。

“怎么了，甜心？”

巴基清了清喉咙，摇了摇头：“没什么。我很好。”他勉强说出来，深吸了一口气，张开眼睛，又深吸了一口气：“我很好，宝贝。”他重复，望进史蒂夫湛蓝的双眼，“阿尔法。”他又说，几乎有些羞涩，史蒂夫猛然爆发的气息让他觉得即使不在情热期或是性爱中，叫史蒂夫阿尔法仍是有意义的。

“好吧，甜心。”史蒂夫将巴基的头发理到耳后。

“要是我们每次醒来时都这样做爱的话，那就再别在窝外头睡觉了。”巴基嘲讽着说，很高兴自己不再哭了。自从祖父的葬礼后他就没有再哭泣过了——后来的眼泪都是为了任务——过去的一天半里他对着史蒂夫哭了好几次，他完全不知道该如何处理，也不想去想这些。

史蒂夫轻笑：“我该给咱们俩再买一个床垫吗？顺便再来些床单？”

巴基因这个主意而发笑：“听起来不错，不过我这里太小了，没法永久保持一个这么大的窝啊。再说了，这是我这么多年来建立的第一个窝，我需要练习、变得更好，在我变得绝望之前建好一个窝。再说了我很肯定你的结已经把我的情热都压榨完了，过一阵子我就不会再这样滚来滚去了。

”嗯，那么也许我该抓紧时间利用你现在的状态了？“史蒂夫碾磨着他，他的老二竟然还是很硬。

“基督啊，你真是头禽兽。”

“我也没办法，甜心，不管你在想什么，你现在正在热潮高峰，闻起来更好了，我都被你影响了。”

巴基害羞地微笑，抬头透过睫毛看着史蒂夫，“至少让我翻个身，好让我好好地吻你。”


	18. Chapter 18

巴基的热潮结束后，事情进展飞快。他也算是预料到这些事情会发生，但他没想到这一切都会同时发生。他明白史蒂夫有多紧绷，所以两天后，他走进该死的复仇者大厦去“正式见见”队友，他的信息被编入史塔克的人工智能以获取权限，他真的不该对此觉得惊讶。

这一切都太不真实了。

史塔克，一如既往，搞了个“队长的杀人犯男友”的大场面，他们聚在一间公用的大房间里，有吃的有喝的，巴基挨着史蒂夫坐在沙发上，人们逐渐走进房间，他觉得自己有些太显眼了。

克林特坐到他另一边：“嘿伙计，谢谢你这回穿上裤子了。”巴基微笑，很高兴克林特是第一个来和自己搭话的人：“嗨克林特，谢谢你拿来那些东西。”

克林特耸了耸肩：“不谢。我不理解那些生理纠缠，不过如果史蒂夫打电话求助，那我就会帮他，他从不要求太多。”

每个人都来和巴基攀谈，没有人让巴基觉得压迫或让他觉得自己被困住了，但他的眼睛仍不间断地检查着出口和每一个人的位置，他的手指随机拂过脚踝上绑着的刀。

“你做得很棒，甜心。”史蒂夫低语，在他的额角印下一个吻。

“围观人群和一栋全新的大楼是一回事，作为一个还算平等的成员、成为复仇者的中心可就是另一回事了，毕竟两个礼拜前我还名列通缉榜呢。”

史蒂夫的手臂舒舒服服地搭上沙发靠背，挤了挤巴基的肩膀，“你要休息一会儿吗？咱们俩可以溜出去几分钟，我还有些东西想给你看呢。”

“我可以。”

巴基抬头，看到一个还没有和他开口讲过话的人：娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。

“你不会把我扔下屋顶的，对吧？”他问，半开玩笑。这女人有点儿吓人，他好奇如果她打了血清会是什么样，脑海里的第一个印象是：势不可挡。

“楼梯更不引人注意。”娜塔莎平淡地回答，她的脸上毫无表情。

史蒂夫开口了：“娜特……”

她迅速瞟了一眼史蒂夫，又望向巴基，一边眉形完美的眉毛抬起来，巴基不知道那算是个挑衅还是个邀请。巴基从未对女人有过兴趣，但他很肯定他会让娜塔莎戴上假阳具来干自己，并会在事后向她道谢。他沉默着站起来，心里想也许我才是有力量性癖的那个吧。

“没事儿的，史蒂夫，和你的朋友们待在一起吧。我来这儿就是为了认识他们，对吧？如果她想给我看一些东西，我乐意接受。”他说，没什么自信心地跟着娜塔莎进了电梯。

“我相信史蒂夫已经告诉你了，我们每个人都有一层楼。这一层是公用的，你只有进入史蒂夫楼层的权限。去其他地方你需要一个复仇者成员陪着你。”

“是的，他告诉我了，”巴基承认，进入电梯后他努力不去盯着她看。他的手伸进了口袋里，算是表示相信娜塔莎不会伤害他——他心中其实毫不怀疑如果除了史蒂夫之外有人能伤害到他，那么就是娜塔莎了。他悠闲地靠进这间以外宽敞的电梯的角落。

娜塔莎嘴角露出一个不易察觉的微笑，她也像巴基一样靠进另一个角落，双手环绕在胸前，“贾维斯，健身房。”她说，像是才想到这个主意似的，巴基感觉到他们在移动，娜塔莎说：“只有这层楼你不受限，随时来都行，自己一个人也可以。”

门开了，她从墙边走出来，等着巴基，巴基了然地走出电梯，随即便见到了自己梦寐以求的健身房：“我操！”

娜塔莎摊开左手：“这面墙上的东西都是史蒂夫的，已经改建过，可以承受他的超强能力。”巴基点头，对这些信息心存感激。“这边是普通的重量训练和器械，还有跑步机，咱们上方还有跑道，还有壁球，因为托尼很滑稽，不过壁球其实挺好玩的。另一层楼上还有一个射击场和一个射箭场，你可以在同伴陪同下使用那些场地。

巴基转来转去，打量着那些设备，忽然之间他被掀翻到地板上，娜塔莎的膝盖顶着他的肩膀，一把刀抵着他的脖子——

“操！我都没听到你的声音，搞什么啊？”

“除了拳击场地，这儿还有垫子。”

“我的后脑作证咱们俩肯定不在你说的那个垫子上。”巴基的脑袋里嗡嗡乱转，但他仍能坚持住。

“没错，没有垫子。”娜塔莎表示同意，声音中毫无起伏。

“我能站起来吗？”巴基问，很肯定自己知道娜塔莎的答案。

“你知道史蒂夫就和一只大过头的狗崽差不多，是吧？他是我们的领袖，是的，他是一个阿尔法，但除此之外，他还是史蒂夫，而史蒂夫是我所认识的人中最善良，最温柔，最真诚，也最关心别人的人。如果你再敢伤害他，绝对会尸骨无存，你听懂了吗？第一次我放过你，因为我理解，也同意既然你们俩的关系已经不再是随便的性，他就不该对你保密，为此他该被你教训。你知道我是谁，对吧？”

她的声音听起来很明显，她指望他回答。

“没错。”

“那你也知道我的本事，这是你唯一的警告。”

“我现在又饥渴又害怕，我甚至都不喜欢女人，耶稣基督啊。”

“聪明的小子。”

“克林特是个幸运的家伙。”

娜塔莎眨了眨眼，嘴角露出一个微笑：“还你的刀。”她说，调转了刀，递给巴基，优雅地站到巴基身边。

“操！我都没察觉！操，我等不及要和你一起训练了，这简直和遇到偶像一样，上帝，你真棒。”

娜塔莎的眉毛又扬了起来：“听起来很糟糕。”

巴基把刀收回脚腕的刀鞘里，随即站起身，“是啊，好吧，要是我善于自我调节，也就不会成为现在这个样子了，难道不是吗？”

“很公平。”  
***

娜塔莎把巴基完好无损地送了回来，巴基身上并没有开个洞什么的，史蒂夫松了口气。

“老天啊，史蒂夫，我不会当着你伤害他的。”娜塔莎戏弄道，“那么就周四？”她说，巴基笑了，拼命点头：“当然好，我简直等不及了。”

史蒂夫偏头，眉毛皱成一个问号，视线在他们俩之间转来转去。巴基坐下来——他没有坐到沙发垫上，而是双腿分开，骑上了史蒂夫的大腿：“健身房超棒的。”他说，给了史蒂夫一个吻。史蒂夫能感觉到巴基体内流淌的激动，“我要和她一起训练。”

史蒂夫忍不住为了巴基声音中的快乐而大笑起来：“我会给你准备很多冰垫的，我刚加入团队的时候她可是打败了我很多次。”

“那是因为你不会打架，史蒂夫。巴基已经领先你了，我肯定他会比你强很多的。”山姆开着玩笑，史蒂夫佯装不满，但他觉得这是值得的，自从巴基走进这栋大楼，他还是第一次见到巴基如此放松地笑着。大部分队员都离开了公共区域，巴基打算滑下史蒂夫的大腿，史蒂夫收紧双臂把他按在原地：“我就喜欢你坐这儿，甜心，不用换地方。”

托尼插嘴：“他当然得换地方，我知道你们坐成那样最后会在光天化日之下在公共区域干出什么好事。我对上帝发誓，你们这些该死的饥渴家伙要累死我了，我得开始研发清洁机器人了，员工已经厌烦打扫不该出现在某些地方的体液了！”

巴基脸红了，不过没有退缩，双手抓紧了史蒂夫的肩膀，也没有藏起自己的脸。史蒂夫抬头看他，他知道自己脸上挂着一个傻笑，但他控制不住自己。巴基骑在他大腿上呢，他们就在复仇者大厦，身边是他的朋友。所有的一切都如此公开坦诚，而他们正走向一个好的方向，他无法克制地感到快乐。

“你怎么说，甜心，我们要不要换个地方？还有一个地方我还没给你看过呢。”

“你真好笑！还不到六个小时呢！”巴基嘶声说，动了动身体，下腹更贴近史蒂夫的。史蒂夫微笑，双手滑下、抓住巴基的屁股，紧紧地抱着他站起来，巴基立刻环上史蒂夫的身体，双手搂住史蒂夫的脖子，双腿缠着史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫抱着他走向了电梯：“这就对了，甜心，我抱着你呢。”

“你可真爱显摆，天啊！”巴基警告，但却把脸埋进了史蒂夫颈间，每当他需要隐藏起史蒂夫的行动对自己的影响时，他就会这样。

“不准在电梯里胡搞！”托尼在他们身后大喊，巴基轻笑：“到底是谁一直在这里乱来？”他问史蒂夫，史蒂夫微笑：“山姆，帕克和他们各自的伴侣。有时候是几个不住在这儿的队友。每个人都有房间，长期住在这里的有一整层楼，不过其他人只是偶尔来，比如双胞胎，或者索尔，他们只有小套房而已。”

“那些小套房仍然比我的公寓大，对吧？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“这可是托尼，所以……”

“所以是。”

“是啊。”

巴基松开双腿，站直了身体，不过手臂还是环着史蒂夫的脖子，“你的那层楼是什么样子的？”

“老实说？像酒店。我更喜欢你的公寓，那里像个家。我小时候住惯了那样的房子，这里对我一个人来说太大了。”听到史蒂夫这样说，巴基后退了半步，“我可不会和其他人住在这里，绝对不行。”

巴基突如其来的强烈反应让史蒂夫僵硬了，电梯慢下来，他说：“甜心，我不会逼你住在这里。这里有我需要的所有东西，帮助我适应新世界，后来我就留下来了，因为留下来更简单。我又没有可以一起住的朋友或者家人。现在我只想和你在一起，不管是你的公寓，还是咱们俩都喜欢的地方，或者这里。”目前为止，坦白说，史蒂夫还没有考虑过这些，但他还是自然而然地说了出来，每一个字都真心实意。如果巴基想要，他乐意住在巴基的小公寓里，或者他们可以一起搬进一间大一些的公寓，只要他和巴基在一起，其他的他都不在乎。

巴基点头，转身等着电梯门打开：“好吧，这里是不错，别误会，这里只是太过头了，我想——喔……操！”

巴基走进房间，才迈了两步就跌坐下去，大口喘息起来。

“巴基！”史蒂夫冲到他身边，巴基跌进他怀里，有力的双手紧紧抓着他的手臂哭喊着：“阿尔法！”于是史蒂夫忽然察觉到了：巴基动情了，他的后穴里的粘液的气味聚集起来，史蒂夫感觉到了巴基的渴求：“巴基，怎么搞的——喔，喔，喔，甜心，我很抱歉，我没有想到……”

“占有我，”巴基低吼，把史蒂夫推倒在地板上，攀上他的身体，“我需要你，操我，填满我，让我生你的孩子，占有我。”

史蒂夫的胸膛深处震动起来，把巴基拉进一个激烈的亲吻中，咬着巴基的下巴和颈子，巴基低声呻吟作为回应，偏头向史蒂夫展示腺体，史蒂夫几乎难以控制自己、想要咬住巴基的腺体。

“坚持住，甜心，坚持住。我在这儿呢，我很抱歉，把你的衣服脱了，甜心。贾维斯，请锁上这层楼直到我通知你解锁。”他说，巴基直接把衬衫从身上扯下。一回到大楼里史蒂夫就该让贾维斯打开房间里的过滤设施的，他的房间——他的巢穴——里，浓缩的阿尔法费洛蒙的气味，等于是巴基对他的毛毯的反应放大了一千倍，他是巴基的阿尔法，这里是他的地盘，却没有他的欧米茄的气味。

巴基正在对史蒂夫的巢穴宣布主权，正如同史蒂夫已经对他的小窝做过的那样。


	19. Chapter 19

巴基乱扒史蒂夫的衣服，动作非常不协调，史蒂夫试着分散他的注意力，让他慢点儿，免得他撕坏别的东西或是伤到他们俩中的一个。

“巴基，巴基，我在呢，甜心，冷静点，到——”

“不，”巴基打断他，大声吼道，“就这儿，马上。”

史蒂夫觉得自己绝不只是被影响而已，巴基的气味变得非常不一样，热潮时他的气味是甜蜜的，几乎像是棉花糖，让史蒂夫回忆中少年时代的所有幸福喜悦都无限放大，让他想起许多康尼岛的往事。现在，巴基气味中巧克力和皮革般的底香变得浓重，化为黑暗诱人、让他无法抗拒的味道。但史蒂夫可不会按照巴基说得那样，在冰冷的玄关地板上干他。

“翻过去，屁股抬起来。”他命令道，这是个命令，通常如果他失控、流露出阿尔法的本性，巴基会回以尖锐的嘲讽，但这一次，巴基闭上双眼，呻吟着在史蒂夫怀里颤抖着放松了身体：“遵命，阿尔法。”他回答，史蒂夫觉得巴基对他顺从的样子，或是巴基喘息着说出那些字眼儿的样子，又或是巴基知道自己就要达成所愿而露出的纯然喜悦的表情，都足以让自己射出来。他帮巴基脱掉剩下的衣服，把巴基固定住。

“史蒂夫？”巴基问，史蒂夫还没有脱掉自己的裤子，巴基显然有些困惑。

“别担心，甜心，我会照顾你的。”

“但你——”

史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基坚实的臀瓣间，舌头舔过巴基穴口溢出的丰沛液体，切断了巴基的话：“老天啊你他妈尝起来真好，甜心，比我品尝过的任何东西都好。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基尖叫，高声喊出史蒂夫的名字，史蒂夫咬吻着面前光滑的肉体：“一直想好好给你做这个，现在我不用戴那个该死的面具了，都是你的热潮让我分散了注意力。”

“次奥啊啊啊啊……”史蒂夫的舌头深入巴基，让巴基甚至无法完整地说出那个字眼。

“一件有意思的小事儿：我能憋气很长时间，你之前知道吗？”

巴基因史蒂夫的话而呻吟不止，史蒂夫微笑，伸进一根手指，挨着自己的舌头，勾拉着那圈肉环，好汲取更多巴基的蜜液。他弯起舌头操进去，卷起舌头汲取蜜汁，感觉到巴基的肉穴挤压着他的舌头，脑海中的某个部分明白如果是和其他人这样做，他不会如此享受——见鬼，眼前的人要不是巴基、他的伴侣的话，他压根儿不会热衷于这种事。但现在理智并不重要，因为巴基正为他而发出最甜美的呻吟，温柔地哀求着，史蒂夫用唇舌及牙齿膜拜着他的屁股，而巴基则用破碎的模糊声音哀叫着“史蒂夫”及“阿尔法”。

“求你了！”巴基恳求道，史蒂夫明白他的绝望，知道巴基有多么想要高潮。他抬起身勉强伸手抹了一把脸，抹去脸颊上的唾液和巴基的粘液，然后又操了进去，并伸手环住了巴基的老二。

“操操操操！”巴基喘息着，双手放弃了，身体跌下去，改用手肘撑着自己。史蒂夫满意地哼着，脸更深埋进巴基的穴口，胡茬磨蹭着巴基臀瓣的敏感皮肤。

“喔操，史蒂夫！”巴基哭喊出声，史蒂夫感觉到了巴基内壁紧箍着自己，意味着他就快到了。他向后靠，又插进两根手指，扭动着手腕，按压着巴基的前列腺。巴基尖叫，高声哭喊着，夹杂着含糊不清的话语，在史蒂夫手中颤抖，一只手紧握着，断断续续地捶打着地板。

“这就对了，甜心，来吧，射出来，你真是个很棒的欧米茄，我的欧米茄。”他说，让阿尔法的本性掌控，巴基达到巅峰，在史蒂夫让他高潮时扭动着身体。他射在史蒂夫手里，精液溅到身下的地板上，醉人的香气扑鼻而来，史蒂夫一直爱抚着他，将每一滴精液都榨出，直到巴基的身体不再颤抖。

“这就对了，甜心，就这样。”史蒂夫把手从巴基彻底释放过的老二上收回来，右手抹进地板上巴基的精液里，“这样，甜心，好多了吧？你想让所有人一走进这儿就能闻到你吧？”史蒂夫把巴基精液涂到地板上，抹进地砖之间的缝隙里。巴基的额头抵着地板，注视着史蒂夫手指的每一个动作、看着他用巴基的气味标记自己的家，“现在所有人都知道我是你的了，这儿也是你的地盘。”

巴基闭上眼轻笑：“你真他妈恶心，不过我很爱，我本来没想这样，不过这样也不错。”

史蒂夫把巴基拉起来，让他坐到自己大腿上，一手环住他的胸，另一只手向下把玩他半硬的阴茎，自己硬到发疼的阴茎抵着巴基的屁股：“喔，甜心，谁说过咱们这就完事了？还得把你的味道涂遍整个屋子呢。”

巴基呻吟，身体柔软，技巧地贴着史蒂夫的身体摇晃，抬手扶上史蒂夫的头，将他的脸拉进自己颈中、按到自己的腺体上：“嗯，下一回要在那儿？”

史蒂夫的心跳加快，牙齿迫不及待想要咬进唇下的柔软皮肤，但他努力保持呼吸平稳。两个人随意地讨论过结合绑定，但他不肯在热潮时绑定，巴基热潮时受费洛蒙和荷尔蒙影响，他们也没有明确地讨论过永久绑定。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，他转头沿着巴基的肩膀落下一串轻吻：“我有很多房间，甜心，你想在哪儿都行。”

“那张沙发看起来是为了两个超级士兵量身定做的。”

“所有的家具都是。一开始我老是弄坏东西，托尼厌倦了，解冻后，我得学着如何接触现代的材料。这些东西不像我从小习惯的那样结实沉重了。”

“但我是？”

”甜心，要是我有幸和你一起长大，我就不会跟着那架飞机沉海了，要是身边有你的话，我说不定一开始就不会参加那个项目。“

巴基喉间发出一声惊讶的声音，他的气息变得甜如蜜糖，史蒂夫明白这意味着他脑海中属于欧米茄的那部分正意外满足，巴基发出激动无比的哼声，屁股贴着史蒂夫裤子下的胯部扭动，证明了史蒂夫的猜测。

“你能想象吗，咱们俩，两个瘦骨伶仃的小混蛋，不知道天高地厚，在城里到处捣乱？”

史蒂夫笑了：“过去那些人从没机会见识我们俩，我都要替他们遗憾了，不过我觉得这也好。”

“怎么说？”

史蒂夫温柔地转过巴基的身体，两人面面相对，巴基骑着史蒂夫的大腿，史蒂夫说：“因为现在咱们俩是两个大号肌肉男，不知道天高地厚，满世界捣乱。”

巴基笑得仰起头，史蒂夫的心在胸口飘荡。巴基是如此美丽，他真不知道自己做了什么才能换来巴基出现在他生命中，但他知道，从今以后每一天他都会不惜一切努力让巴基快乐。

“现在，给托尼史塔克和他的清洁员工捣乱就行了。”

“这计划听起来棒极了。”

史蒂夫毫无预警地站了起来，巴基随之尖叫，史蒂夫不会指出巴基尖叫了，但他把他们俩带上沙发，一边轻笑出声。  
*****  
巴基不敢相信自己刚刚目睹了美国队长用自己的精液涂抹他公寓的地板，仔细想想，他也不敢相信自己是美国队长的欧米茄。不过就某种意义来说，这也算是一种命运，史蒂夫滑进巴基的身体、将他压向沙发，巴基觉得很愉悦，史蒂夫的动作很从容，悠长缓慢地冲刺着，同时亲吻着巴基身上任何他能碰到的地方。巴基沉浸在快感中，任思绪游离，那种用气味标记的狂野冲动已经得到满足，他的气味自然散发、填满整个空间，他感到很满意。美国队长是他的童年偶像，巴基曾是个瘦小虚弱、经常生病的孩子，他对史蒂夫罗杰斯的故事深有同感，史蒂夫克服了许多困难、成为了更好的人，为他的国家乃至整个世界效力，那就是巴基曾经渴望的全部。但欧米茄们极少有机会取得这样的成就，尤其是像过去的巴基那样瘦小的欧米茄。发现了九头蛇以及其提供的所谓“通过科学和艰苦努力帮助每个被拒入伍的欧米茄完善自我、实现梦想”的那个训练项目，他很快就决定加入。九头蛇为他提供了高度机密实验计划，项目基于美国队长的超级士兵计划，对于当时的巴基来说无疑是美梦成真。

“你真完美，”史蒂夫低语，舌头在巴基的腺体上留下一条灼热的痕迹，“就好像你是为了我量身定做的。”

“我确实是为了你量身定做的，”巴基笑起来，把史蒂夫拉入一个亲吻，“给我的血清是从你的血液样本中提炼出来的，记得吗？我是那个项目里唯一的幸存者，我们当然会最终找到彼此。”

“嗯，好吧，不管怎么说，你值得我的等待。”

“基督啊史蒂夫。”巴基靠上沙发背，一只手盖住脸，掩饰自己的羞窘。

“我会一直这么说，知道你相信为止，甜心。”

“上帝啊，闭嘴，操我就对了。至少搞我的时候你会说脏话或者狠狠咬我，而不是把我的脑袋搞得一团糟。”

史蒂夫低头看着巴基，有那么片刻，巴基假装自己没有看到史蒂夫眼中混合的怜悯与同情，随即史蒂夫吻了巴基。这个吻起初很轻柔，但巴基扭动着、试着让史蒂夫与他结合的地方动起来，于是吻开始升温了。

“你喜欢我咬你吗，甜心？”史蒂夫问，轻咬着巴基的耳垂。

“你明知道我喜欢，混蛋，我只希望印记能维持得久一点。”

“嗯，这么说，也许我该更用力，留下更好的记号。”史蒂夫低下头，用力咬上巴基的胸肌，随即吸吮轻咬着那个咬痕。

“操！史蒂夫！操啊！动动你该死的屁股，他妈的快操我！”巴基喘息着，耶稣基督啊那感觉可真棒，史蒂夫抬头检视自己的作品，被自己的大作所影响，一只手不觉抓紧了巴基的屁股，而巴基明显地感觉到了。史蒂夫的瞳孔也随之放大，鼻孔张开，下颚紧绷，胸口剧烈地起伏着，他的气息不再像平时一样轻柔，而是变得激烈如同暴风骤雨，巴基知道接下来会发生什么，随即史蒂夫说出了那个字眼。

“我的。”史蒂夫咆哮，臀部撤回，然后更用力地整个撞进巴基。

“操，是的，宝贝，你的，都是你的。”巴基的双手乱划、试图抓紧史蒂夫的背，史蒂夫整个人叫嚣着占有欲，征服了巴基。还不到一个礼拜前，他还曾试着抵抗史蒂夫在自己热潮时表现出来的占有，但如果说他不爱这样的史蒂夫，那就是在说谎。他爱史蒂夫气味中的威胁含义，爱史蒂夫为他而表现出来的领地意识。

史蒂夫在巴基肩膀和胸口留下一串咬痕，这些都是货真价实的咬痕，是史蒂夫刻意为之，而不是平时一贯的那种轻咬亲吻。他的牙齿划过巴基的腺体，不足以穿破皮肤、真正地标记他，但也带着比平时更多的力度，让巴基结结巴巴叫喊着高潮了。

“操，是的，对了，夹紧，夹紧我——操你感觉真棒，操，甜心，操啊——”史蒂夫呻吟着高潮，双眼紧闭，额头垂下，抵着巴基的胸口休息。

“是你的。”巴基低语，轻柔地在史蒂夫发心印上一个吻。史蒂夫快乐地哼着，更紧地抱住巴基。做爱后史蒂夫总是喜欢缠着他，总是想要确保巴基是安全的，没有受伤且快乐，这一点很可爱。最开始巴基会对喜欢这样的史蒂夫感到愧疚，就好像他不该拥有这些，不该这样柔软，但他已经学会，柔软并不总是一件坏事。  
***  
巴基走出浴室，发现史蒂夫仍睡在床上。在沙发上做完爱后他们吃了一顿简单的晚饭，随即达成了一个无言的协议：在大厦里过夜，而不是回巴基家。他们看了一部电影，然后上了床，巴基绝对同意他们需要一张更大的床因为史蒂夫的加州国王大床超棒。他们又做爱了，这一轮的性爱甜蜜温柔，直到巴基因情绪过载而哭泣混乱，史蒂夫说“从第一次闻到你的气味样本开始我就一直梦想着要把你在我的床上操开”，以及其他情话在巴基脑海中嗡嗡作响，他看着天花板久久不能入睡，而史蒂夫则呼吸沉稳、慢慢进入梦乡。他小心地从史蒂夫双臂间滑出来洗了个澡，开始在屋子里走来走去，探寻着那些多余的房间，史蒂夫说的没错，这地方就像一间大旅馆，感觉起来一点也不像一个家。他想回客厅，然后他注意到了走廊尽头一扇关紧的门，其他的房门都开着。他走进去，走廊里的微弱光线照进房间，巴基轻声说：“贾维斯，请点灯。”，似乎不想在史蒂夫的私密空间里大声说话。这房间中徘徊的气味闻起来是一种奇怪的组合，混合着悲伤和来自巴基的喜悦，他打量着这间屋子：装框的二战剪报，许多巴基不认识的人的婚姻，出生，以及逝世，以及一些他认识的来自于咆哮突击队的人，带着他熟悉的史蒂夫优雅字迹的旧笔记本，停产产品的广告，这些都标志着史蒂夫从不曾拥有过的一生，他早已死去，却又依旧鲜活，正在走廊尽头酣睡。

巴基心中涌起一股同情，喉咙堵住，几乎哭出声。孩童时代他曾花了那么多时间研究史蒂夫的生平，自从人们找到史蒂夫、解冻他之后，他又学到了那么多关于史蒂夫的事情，他从未停止思考过史蒂夫有多么强大，能够适应新社会、新时代、新文化，他失去了一切，没有任何熟悉的人或事物能为他提供安慰，却适应了这一切。这间房间显然呈现出史蒂夫的挣扎，他所错失的一切，他失去的那些朋友们，他们没有活到史蒂夫被发现，史蒂夫曾说过的话在巴基脑中回想“我明白了我有多么孤独”，巴基的手指抚摸着一个相框，那里头镶嵌的是头版头条“美国队长生还！”的新闻。

“你不再是孤单一人了，”巴基低语，“有我在，宝贝。”  
***  
巴基在阳台上坐了一会儿，裹着毯子抵挡高处的寒冷，他理着自己的思绪，也让自己的气味沉静下来，然后回到史蒂夫身边。他不想让史蒂夫看到自己因他而流的眼泪、感觉得自己的悲伤情绪，这些都是为了史蒂夫，他可一点事儿都没有。

“贾维斯？”

“先生？”

巴基看着地平线上的一点粉红，夜幕远去，黎明即将降临，“史蒂夫的厨房里有吃的吗？还是说他一般总是从楼下叫吃的，像昨晚那样？”

“罗杰斯队长的厨房里装满了食物，此外任何时候都有新鲜农产品，奶制品，以及肉类，大厦员工会确保补货，因为队长一开始对于购物有些犹豫，他不习惯现在可买到的产品种类和价格。”

巴基露出一个悲伤的微笑：“谢谢。”

“不用客气，先生。”

巴基知道史蒂夫通常醒得很早，如果巴基也在床上的话他会睡个回笼觉，如果巴基不在，他就会起来找巴基。但巴基有一个计划，青少年时代祖父母年纪大了， 他经常给他们做饭，他知道食物是向史蒂夫展示自己感受的好办法。

“贾维斯，你能屏蔽史蒂夫的卧室、让他听不到我吗？我想做点吃的，但不想吵醒他。”

“可以安排。”贾维斯迟疑了片刻，说，“完成。你可以在这里随意活动，不用担心吵醒队长。”

“贾维斯？你还叫过他别的吗？他不总是美国队长啊。”

“我没有过，先生。”

“那为何不试试呢？他也是史蒂夫，好比托尼也不总是钢铁侠，山姆也不总是猎鹰。昨天我就听到你叫他们的名字了。”

“你说得有道理，先生，日后与罗杰斯先生沟通时我会注意称呼。”如果电脑程序也能表示出羞愧的话，那听起来就会像是是现在贾维斯的声音了。

“谢谢。”

这不够，但这是个开始。总体来说史蒂夫的朋友们都很棒，但那间房间让巴基了解到了一件关于史蒂夫的重要事情：如果不是身为美国队长，史蒂夫在这个世纪会失去自我的。是时候让他明白他不止是美国队长，巴基曾与格兰特产生过那样强烈的连接：而那时候史蒂夫只是他自己，隐藏了美国队长的脸。巴基发现了真相后做了什么呢？他该死的只关注史蒂夫的力量，耐力，愈合力，而不是史蒂夫本身，是时候修正这一切了。去厨房的路上，巴基从洗衣房顺了一件史蒂夫的T恤，把头发卷成一个团子、用一支铅笔固定住，然后开始忙碌。


	20. Chapter 20

“贾维斯，我一本书也没带来，这里有没有显示屏好让我能看菜谱？”

“当然了，巴恩斯先生，您需要哪些菜谱？”

“嗯，首先，我需要肉桂卷，除了普通的食物之外，有没有烘焙用的东西？”

“食材间里有你需要的所有食材，烘焙用品在左边第三层架子上，我会给你找几个最流行的肉桂卷食谱让你挑选。”

“太棒了，谢谢。”巴基检查了一番食材间里所有的货架，小声呻吟道，“操，以后我都住大厦算了，我能很快就习惯这里的。”

“先生？”

“没什么，老贾，好吧，我还需要——冰箱里有香肠吗？”

“冰箱里应该有一些。”  
“好吧，太棒了，我需要你帮我准备这些东西……”   
~~~*~~~  
史蒂夫缓缓醒来，只要是和巴基过夜后他都会这样愉快地起床，他已经习以为常了。他伸展身体，翻滚着寻找着他的欧米茄，可是床上却是空着的。

“巴基？”公寓里太安静了，巴基不在浴室里，史蒂夫听不到他的声音，事实上他什么也听不见，“贾维斯！”

“早上好，先生，如何为您效劳？”

“发生了什么？巴基在哪儿？”史蒂夫觉得就算昨天他们都承受了很多，巴基也应该不会在半夜时无缘由地离开，至少不会不告诉自己。

“巴恩斯先生要求您先洗个澡，然后到厨房去找他。”

“我……啊？”史蒂夫僵硬了，一半身体在床下，一半儿还在床上。

“我很抱歉，先生，不过巴恩斯先生要求我不要告诉您他在做什么，只让我告诉你他为你准备了一个惊喜。不过他也没有说等您醒来后我不能解除您房间的噪音屏蔽。”

房间里又充满了声音，史蒂夫倾听片刻，重又放松地躺回床里，唇边扬起一个微笑。他能听到巴基在厨房里忙活——他正切着什么，然后是搅拌的声音，烤箱门打开又关上的声音，以及微波炉的哔哔声。他能隐约察觉出培根和肉桂的气味，伴随着音乐，是史蒂夫叫不出名字来的乐队（不过他也不知道几个乐队，所以这不算什么），巴基一边忙活，一边跟着音乐轻哼，偶尔也唱几句。

史蒂夫的公寓里填满了家的声音，且闻起来像是他与他的欧米茄的结合。

他坐在床中央，双腿交叉，床单拉到腰间，失声痛哭。   
~~~*~~~

巴基闻到了一股强烈的稻草及阳光的气味——史蒂夫真正快乐时的味道，边给自己倒一杯咖啡边微笑。

“看到你这样会让我有想法的。”史蒂夫说，双臂从背后环住巴基，紧紧地搂住他。巴基笑了，靠向一边，扭头给了史蒂夫一个吻。 

“早上好，宝贝。”

史蒂夫的双臂收紧了，他的气味变得更浓郁，巴基轻哼，对自己感到很满意。昨晚明白史蒂夫的遭遇后，他明白他从前叫“格兰特”宝贝，现在他开始叫史蒂夫的名字，或是叫他阿尔法。巴基认知到他们之间动态的改变，也逐渐开始接受自己的欧米茄本性，他觉得这很好，但他不想让史蒂夫认为他们已经失去了两人之间最开始的那种连接。

“这些都是什么？”

“早饭。”

“甜心，这儿吃的很多，你不要这么辛苦的。”

“史蒂微，我是在乡下的农场里长大的，这不算麻烦，是很正常的。拿好你的咖啡，坐下，既然你已经起床了，我可以做蛋了，你先吃个肉桂卷吧。”

史蒂夫的嘴唇印到巴基太阳穴上，没有离开，紧紧地抱住他，巴基感觉到史蒂夫的心脏在狂跳，感觉到他轻微地颤抖着，与纠缠着他的某种情绪做着斗争：“谢谢你。”他的声音很沙哑，转开身，在厨房中岛的另一边坐下，巴基保持安静，让史蒂夫调整自己的情绪，也让自己的气息来安慰史蒂夫。史蒂夫知道过巴基特别开心或平和时的气息，巴基现在觉得很满足很快乐，他知道史蒂夫能够分辨出来。他背后，史蒂夫拿过一个盘子开始吃饭。

“巴基。”史蒂夫呻吟起来，巴基咬着脸颊内侧强忍笑意：“怎么了，宝贝？”

“老天啊，这个肉桂卷里还有培根和核桃。”

巴基耸肩，回头看了一眼，看到史蒂夫咬了一大口肉桂卷，“你这儿没有胡桃。”

“你什么时候买的这些东西？你几点起来的啊？”

这次巴基笑出声了，“首先，嘴里吃着东西就开口说话，还有，这些本来就是厨房里的，我不需要额外买。最后，别管了。”

史蒂夫眯起眼睛，看了巴基一眼，巴基微笑，回头继续弄蛋，“先吃你的肉桂卷，宝贝，这个马上就好了。”  
~~~*~~~  
巴基做了一整只军队，或是两个超级士兵分量的食物，史蒂夫简直如同身处天堂，沐浴在欧米茄的满足气息下，他从未在巴基身上闻到过这样快乐的味道，他不知道自己睡着时都发生了什么，他很怕自己会毁了这一切，于是就只好不停地吃东西。

“巴基，这太棒了。”史蒂夫说，又拿了一份松饼和香肠及肉汤，真正为巴基的厨艺而倾倒。他没有错过巴基脸上淡淡的红晕以及他咬着下唇的样子，又或是他低头来藏起自己对夸奖的反应的样子。但巴基无法隐藏气味中爆发的快乐，史蒂夫乘胜追击，想让他知道他让自己多快乐：“老实说，甜心，这太棒了，我可不能让其他人知道你做饭有多棒，不然他们再也不会让你走了。娜塔莎要是不在，克林顿一日三餐都能吃披萨，托尼压根不会做饭，山姆会，但要是他知道你会做他所谓的‘灵魂食物’，他就会尝试把你从我身边偷走。”

“史蒂夫，这只是早饭，”巴基试着淡化自己做的一切，戳着盘子里的家常薯条和炒蛋，“再说，山姆闻起来像是落水狗，他没戏的。”

“嗯哪，你上次给我做的晚饭呢？还有那些饼干？你给咱俩做的饭呢？”他往嘴里塞了一条培根，尽管巴基关于山姆气味的讽刺让史蒂夫的阿尔法私心得到极大的满足，但他没有理会，“这培根怎么这么完美？我做的吃起来总是很糟糕。”

“你得用烤箱烤，而不是像异教徒那样用煎锅，而且要用烘焙纸。”

史蒂夫对他笑，难以置信地摇头，挑起眉毛：“我不知道，甜心，我不觉得其他人能模仿你的配方，这里有些特别的东西，只有你能做到……”史蒂夫制止了自己，没有说出“这些吃起来特别棒因为是我的欧米茄为我做的”之类的话，但他毫无疑问地这样认为，而从巴基的反应来看，他的气息出卖了他。巴基突然盯着他，丰满的嘴唇轻轻分开，下巴张开，双眼大张，惊异地看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫的心脏几乎要跳出胸口，他是如此地需要巴基巴恩斯。他是如此爱他，他强迫自己移开视线，不再看巴基，转而又咬了一口培根，聚焦在食物的美味上，他想要巴基知道自己明白这顿饭意味着什么——巴基通过食物向他宣告自己的感情，就算之前那顿美味的晚餐尝起来也不尽相同，巴基也从未闻起来像现在这样，史蒂夫一定会尽到自己一个身为阿尔法的职责，确保他的欧米茄知道自己接受并欣赏欧米茄的礼物。不过他确实吃得比平时快，想要确保巴基明白他有多感激巴基的心意，这可不关旁人的事。

一整个早上巴基不停地叫他“宝贝”，这让他感觉像是回到了过去，在母亲身边，但巴基也叫了他“史蒂微”，这个称呼直击史蒂夫的心脏，巴基让史蒂夫感觉到自己是被珍爱着的人，不仅仅是因为他是美国队长，而是因为他本人，上一个让他有这种感觉的人是他的母亲，而那已经是很久以前的事情了。

~~~*~~~

巴基艰难地吞咽着，沉浸入自己的训练中：放慢呼吸，减缓心率，稳定双手。他没有为史蒂夫的反应做好准备，他以为自己知道该期待什么，但他完全没想到一个满足的阿尔法——他的阿尔法——的满足气息会对自己产生什么影响。巴基知道自己的身体出卖了自己，他的本能反应是责怪缺失的抑制剂及身体里过载的荷尔蒙，知道史蒂夫因他而快乐，这让巴基也极度快乐，巴基取悦了史蒂夫，史蒂夫发出几不可闻的咕噜声，可见他非常开心。

巴基清了清喉咙，害羞地看了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫站起来又倒了一杯咖啡，又来了，为什么他然变得这么不安了？不，操那个想法，他花了这么多年，可不是要为了让自己摇身一变成为那种害羞扭捏的欧米茄，只不过是做了该做的、照顾了自己的伴侣——喔，操操操。

“巴基，一切都好吗？甜心？”

巴基原本僵硬地在这柜台边，骤然惊醒，“是的，宝贝，我很好，只是在想事儿。你还要吃点别的吗？”他问，转过身来，手里还抓着锅子。

“不，谢谢，甜心，我吃饱了。你为什么不坐下来歇歇？我来清理打扫，你一早上一直在做饭。”史蒂夫把几个碗碟放进水池，站到巴基前面，双手轻轻搭上巴基的胯，巴基一手搂住史蒂夫的颈子，拇指抚摸着柔软的肌肤——他可以在那里留下咬痕的。史蒂夫呼吸不稳，闭上了眼睛，过长的睫毛在他的脸颊上落下阴影，巴基靠近，史蒂夫呻吟着咬吻住那一点，嘴唇轻柔地划过腺体，巴基后退，史蒂夫呼吸沉重，像是刚跑完马拉松一样喘息着。

巴基摸索着史蒂夫的脸，心跳和史蒂夫的呼吸相合，两人的气息都变得沉重，未说出口的话语在两人之间凝结：“史蒂夫，我——”

史蒂夫猛地吻上他，堵住了他未出口的话，双手抓紧巴基的胯，毫不费力地将巴基举起来，让他坐到柜台上，巴基狂野地扯着史蒂夫的衬衫，史蒂夫也是如此，他们中断了吻，匆匆除下彼此的衣服，又吻到一起。

“太多了，甜心。”史蒂夫在巴基嘴里喘息，巴基知道自己有很多话可说，但他的大脑已经下线，他呻吟着，贴着史蒂夫扭动，脚跟拉下史蒂夫的运动裤：“是的，”他说，盲目地迎合史蒂夫的话，不管他要说的是什么，“上帝啊，是的。”

史蒂夫咆哮着撕掉巴基身上的拳击短裤，至少这条短裤不是巴基的，是史蒂夫的，他想，然后把巴基拉近自己，巴基挂在柜台边缘，一只手环着史蒂夫的脖子，另一只支撑着身下的冰冷大理石。史蒂夫用自己的老二磨蹭着巴基穴口，直到老二被粘液覆盖，他两只手抓紧巴基的屁股，将他打开，推入巴基体内，只遇到了一点儿阻力，很快就被巴基的身体消去了。

“真完美，”史蒂夫呻吟着，又一次吻上巴基的唇，“对我真好，为了我，上帝啊，我这一生怎么会还需要其他的？”

巴基仰头抵上身后的橱柜，双腿环上史蒂夫的腰好找到一个更好的角度，他知道史蒂夫说的不是性爱，史蒂夫抓紧巴基，从橱柜旁走开，他转身，抱着巴基走回餐桌边，踢开一张椅子，将碗碟推开，把巴基放到桌子上，两人一起倒到桌子上。

“不远处就有一张完美的沙发。”巴基戏弄道，同时屁股迎合着史蒂夫的冲刺。

“还以为咱们要用气味标记每一间屋子呢？咱们昨天已经关照过那张沙发了。”

“操，宝贝……”巴基咒骂，史蒂夫更贴近他，一手环住巴基的肩膀、将他拉近，另一只手紧握住巴基的老二，配合着自己冲刺的节奏上下撸动，将自己缓缓胀大的结操进巴基的身体。

“巴基，”史蒂夫呻吟，嘴唇在巴基胸口留下一串亲吻，“上帝啊，甜心，我……”他咬着嘴唇，忍着即将出口的话，脸埋进巴基颈间。巴基一只手紧紧抓住史蒂夫后脑的头发，喘息着，“没事的，宝贝。”，另一只手撑着桌子边缘好不让自己滑下去，“你可以——啊，操——说——是的，操，就那儿——”巴基呻吟哭叫，背弓起来，抓紧了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫紧接着呻吟出声，结将两个人锁住，静止不动：“我爱你。”他说了，轻柔地亲吻巴基的下巴，巴基将空着的那只手环住史蒂夫的背，迎向他的双唇：“是的。”巴基对着史蒂夫的双唇低语。


	21. Chapter 21

经过巴基所谓的“早餐事件”之后，事情开始出现了微妙而明显的转机。几个礼拜以来两个人在复仇者大厦和巴基的公寓间轮流，巴基拒绝承认，但私下里他很喜欢大厦，也不会反对将来搬进去。过去几天里他甚至悄悄策划着哪间卧室或客厅可以用来建一个完美的巢。他现在正在去大厦的路上，准备和史蒂夫一起吃晚饭，他们俩计划出门去一家真正的饭店吃饭，来一场他妈的真正的约会，因为史蒂夫是个老头子，而巴基没法儿拒绝他。这时候巴基听到有人叫了他的名字。

“马特！”看到那个男人，巴基微笑起来，给了他一个稍微有些用力过猛的拥抱，一手仍搭在马特的胳膊上。

“喔，看来你还记得我是谁。”

“少来了，马特，你知道的。”

“嗯哼，当然了，我知道，一有机会你就另攀高枝。”

“你又没有给过我机会！是你的损失。”

“你一遇上史蒂夫我就没戏了。”

巴基感觉到马特的紧绷，他不笑了，人也紧张起来，巴基感觉到身后的低吼声和压迫般的气味——史蒂夫来了，而且表现得充满嫉妒，正打算捍卫领土。

巴基笑了，真可爱。

“放松点，宝贝，见见我的朋友马特。”巴基一手环上马特的肩膀，转向史蒂夫，史蒂夫像一棵树一样杵在人行道中间，下巴紧绷，应巴基要求他又留了胡子，他的目光很严肃，他不认得马特，巴基却和这个人很熟悉。

“你说过你在纽约没有朋友。”喔，他声音里的冷硬情绪听起来真不该如此性感，要是史蒂夫闻到巴基情动的气味他可能会误会——史蒂夫咆哮起来，糟糕，他误会了。

“巴基，行了，”马特说，用的是他那温柔充满说服力的律师声音，他把巴基的手臂从自己肩膀上推开，一手勉强指着史蒂夫的方向，巴基忍住没有嘲笑这过分明显的伪装。“罗杰斯先生，对吗？终于见到你本人我很高兴，巴基对我说过很多关于你的事情。”

“真有意思，巴基从来没有提起过你。不然我肯定会记得他有个盲人朋友。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基警告道，史蒂夫算是在侮辱马特了，这就没意思了。马特甚至都不是一个阿尔法，史蒂夫完全是无理取闹。

马特对巴基温柔地摆手阻止了他，巴基注意到了马特的姿态变了，肩膀向后展平，脊背也挺直了，于是巴基没有发火。

“那是因为巴基不当我是盲人，队长，而且我的确是巴基的朋友。几周前他受伤时我帮助过他，甚至去找了他的阿尔法，就因为巴基自己太固执了，都照顾不好自己。”

“耶稣啊，万一我需要律师，记得一定要提醒我来找你。”巴基嘀咕，看见马特挤了挤眼角作为回应。事实是，马特所说的话没有任何实际内容，但他的姿势，他的语气，他话语中的暗示含义，以及他的声调都明显别有所指。史蒂夫眨了几次眼睛，消化着马特的话，他上下打量着马特的身体，目光停留在拐杖及他的肩膀上，马特毫不费力地伸出手，甚至连看都没有看就准确抓住了巴基的手肘：“我很高兴肖恩和格兰特终于见面了，我从没见过他们俩中任何一个如此快乐过。”

“怎么会……？”

马特的嘴唇弯成一个苦笑：“化学反应。我确信你也很熟悉这个道理？”

史蒂夫艰难吞咽，什么都没说，而是向前将马特拉进一个有力的拥抱：“谢谢。”史蒂夫沙哑着说，马特的手臂缓缓拢住史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀，温柔地拍了拍。巴基发出嘲声，欣赏着马特的不适和史蒂夫从保护欲过剩的德牧切换成过分快活的金毛。

“我……我真的什么都不明白，但谢谢你。”史蒂夫抽身，双手还是按着马特的肩膀。

“忘了吧，他也是意外发现的，我相信你，虽然主要是因为我不想被你打扁，再说我的欧米茄也不会喜欢的，他的热潮就在下个月了。”

“你……你怎么没告诉我！”巴基玩笑地推了推马特，马特耸耸肩：“我最近也没有见到你啊，再说他也有自己的秘密要守护，所以我们很低调。”马特点着头，意有所指地示意史蒂夫身后的复仇者大厦，“我想你们俩都能理解。”

“确实如此，马特，我们理解你们需要保密，对了，上个月的事儿我还欠你的，我想让你知道，要是你需要我打听什么，任何时候我都可以帮忙。我的新情况不会影响咱们的合作关系，再说我的资源也比以前多了。”巴基得意地笑着说，轻轻撞着史蒂夫的侧身。

马特轻笑：“不错。你们俩今晚愉快。”他转身正要走开，却停住了脚步，回头说：“对了，巴基，还有五天。”

“天啊这也太他妈吓人了！”巴基笑着看着马特走远。

“五天什么？”史蒂夫问。

巴基清清喉咙，咬着下唇，抬头看史蒂夫：“每个月，记得吗？”

“喔。”  
*****  
尽管一开始反对，但一个月后，度完热潮，巴基就正式搬进了复仇者大厦。见过团队之后的第一个热潮，巴基问史蒂夫是否能在大厦里过，而不是在自己的公寓，史蒂夫当然说好。巴基将一间空闲的卧室改造成了一个巨大的、基本是永久的巢穴。他们俩在巢穴里待了四天，巴基任何异想天开的需求都在大厦中轻易得到了满足，这次热潮是他经历过的最好、最容易的一次。他反复调整巢穴，每次冲动都会重建一次，史蒂夫看着他折腾巢穴，脸上带着一个喜爱的微笑，为他提供用之不尽的枕头和毯子。

两个月过去了，巴基身处复仇者大厦的健身房里，史蒂夫，尼克弗瑞，还有其他人正在开会，讨论是否该允许巴基开始与团队训练、以及加入一些轻松的任务，巴基则试图消耗掉过多的精力。评估测试完成后，年轻的帕克看了一眼巴基，把他带去了健身房，免得他等着的时候在地板上走出一个洞来。这孩子还特意留下陪他，他们俩训练时，门开了，特攻队走了进来，布洛克穿着他的街头服装。巴基走神了，彼得趁机踢中他的膝盖，把他放倒在垫子上。他站起来，幸好史蒂夫，娜塔莎，和弗瑞也紧接着进来了。

“你还好吗？伙计？”彼得问，巴基笑着梳理着自己的头发，试着不要让人看出布洛克的到来影响了自己。除了复仇者团队之外，没有人知道蜘蛛侠其实是一个欧米茄，他每天都使用特殊配方的屏蔽剂，只有一年两次热潮时才停止使用，巴基知道他应该把彼得当成无属性的或是贝塔来对待，他却仍能感觉到自己与另一个增强的欧米茄之间的独特连接。

“我很好，别担心。”

“看见了吧，我说什么来着？你只需好好教训他一回，他就会听话了，”布洛克不屑地说着走近，姿态招摇，彰显着过分的自信及过度补偿，“幸好你的公寓是强化过的，是吧队长？恐怕我还弄坏过他住的那个鬼地方里的几样东西。”

史蒂夫走进来时本来看起来很快乐，巴基注意到了他脸上的表情，甚至娜塔莎的，所以他认为自己应该过关了，但现在房间里的阿尔法荷尔蒙冲天，巴基则更恨布洛克了——他毁了自己庆祝的机会。史蒂夫迅速转为狂怒，恶狠狠地走向布洛克，巴基则插进他们俩之间，用自己的身体挡住史蒂夫，特战队的几个队员们则散开护住布洛克，巴基想他们也都是阿尔法。他背对着他们，嘴唇贴上史蒂夫的耳朵，想尽可能地让史蒂夫闻到自己的气味。眼下布洛克的话是影响不到他的，他早就习惯这个白痴口无遮拦，但一个阿尔法的欧米茄受了侮辱，那这个阿尔法是不会在乎的。

“史蒂维，”巴基温柔地说，“宝贝，没事的，我很好，阿尔法，别理他，别让他得意。呼吸，宝贝，闻闻我，我很好。”

史蒂夫颤抖地呼吸着，巴基感觉到他身上那种紧绷感渐渐消失了，气味中的臭氧和火的强烈气息也逐渐减弱。他一只手搂紧巴基的后腰，脸埋进巴基颈间：“我真他妈恨他。”史蒂夫低语，只有巴基能听到他的声音。

“见鬼，你还挺有本事的。”娜塔莎小声说，史蒂夫放开了巴基，巴基从他身边让开一步，一只手仍轻轻覆在史蒂夫手臂上。

“你当然能安抚得了他，但你脖子上并没有咬痕，蜜糖，告诉过你了，你不是那种让人想留着的类型，没人想要你这种脾气不好的大号欧米茄。谁会想让你怀孕啊，啊？就连你穿着蓝色紧身裤的骑士都不想永远留着你。”

巴基一脚后退，流畅地转身，手臂同时转动，一记险恶的勾拳打上布洛克的下巴，将他打倒在地，布洛克仰天摔出去好几寸。四周响起一阵动静，大约是彼得和娜塔莎制住了其他两个特战队员，巴基没有去看，他走向布洛克，穿着沉重靴子的脚踩上他的胸口，一把枪顶着他的额头。布洛克飞快眨眼，左右摆头，视图聚焦上方的巴基。

“再对我说一个字，求你了，我他妈求你了，下次你再敢对我说话，我不会瞄准你的老二，你也不会恢复的，我很乐意打赌没人会想你。”

弗瑞走过来在布洛克脑袋边蹲下，“对了，告诉你，巴恩斯特工现在是你的上级官员了，要是你对听命于他有意见，你知道门向哪边开，出门时别被砸了。”


	22. Chapter 22

巴基从布洛克身边走开，靴子“意外”踢上他刚被打断的下颚骨，随即转向史蒂夫。娜塔莎和彼得放开了特战队队员，他们把布洛克拉起来、架到健身房另一角。尼克一手拍了拍巴基的肩膀，对他微笑，然后走了出去。

空气中充满雨水，石板路，以及土壤般的气味，巴基嬉笑，对史蒂夫扬眉，识别出了自己的阿尔法动情的味道：“你还好吗，宝贝？”

史蒂夫沉重地呼吸着，双眼大张。娜塔莎翻着白眼说，“小伙子们，要搞至少去浴室里！”

史蒂夫低吼着，从善如流地拉住巴基的手腕，将他从健身房拽走。巴基笑着跟着他：“喔宝贝，你的性癖绝对是能打。”巴基喘息着说，史蒂夫将他撞上墙，身体紧紧压着他，“真他妈为你骄傲，”史蒂夫边吻他边说，“操，真火辣，耶稣啊，巴基，真他妈爱你。你真的很棒。”史蒂夫的大手伸进巴基的裤子，环住他迅速勃起的老二。

“史蒂夫，宝贝，你真的打算在工作场合操我？在洗手间里？”巴基问，史蒂夫舔咬着巴基的颈子和下巴，“我的意思是，我不反对，相信我，我只是没想到你也会干出这种离谱事儿。”

史蒂夫笑出声，用一个激烈的吻堵住了巴基的嘴，“甜心，谁说我要操你了？”

“那你——操！”

史蒂夫跪到地板上，巴基头向后撞上墙，双眼紧闭，两只手空空挣扎着想要抓紧什么。史蒂夫热爱给巴基舔，经常整张脸埋进巴基臀瓣间为他服务，热潮时做得更多，但口交？史蒂夫给他口交的次数一只手就数得完。他知道看史蒂夫这样做只会更快让自己射出来，却控制不住。尽管他很爱史蒂夫干他、玩他的屁股，但史蒂夫湿热的嘴吸着他的老二，比任何结都棒，这毕竟深刻进他的生物本能了，他不想错过任何一秒。

从前巴基和其他床伴在前戏时也曾有过几次漫不经心的口交经历，但没有哪个人比得上史蒂夫，他们从来没有给他吸出来过，也不像史蒂夫这样专注激情。大部分阿尔法认为欧米茄只在意后面的快感，再加上巴基的体型，血清强化了一切，让他的老二变得远超欧米茄平均尺寸，不幸的是他的老二因此饱受忽视。

巴基低头看着史蒂夫，手指温柔地穿插过史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫热情地吞入他，丰满的嘴唇变成闪亮的粉色，大张着，尽可能将巴基全部吞入。他包裹着巴基吞咽着，抬起一只手，两根手指插进巴基后穴，另一只手则在自己后退换气时爱抚巴基的老二。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛因欲望而变得深沉，向上望着巴基，微笑着再次探身吞入巴基。

“操，宝贝，感觉真他妈好，喔上帝啊……”

史蒂夫吸吮着巴基的顶端，轻哼出声，摇摆着舌头，在那条缝间挑逗着，手指轻而易举地找到巴基的前列腺，巴基发出一声低沉的呻吟，头向后仰，眼睛不自觉地闭上了。

“操，操，我就要……”他喘息着，迎向史蒂夫的动作。

“看着我。”史蒂夫哑声说，深吸一口气，将巴基重又吞下。巴基竭力张开双眼，看到镜中两人的倒影：一个阿尔法跪在自己的欧米茄面前，于是他失控了。

“史蒂夫！”巴基叫喊着，双手抓紧了史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫心领神会，鼻子埋入巴基皮肤上柔软的毛发间，将他整根吞入，手指按摩着巴基的前列腺。巴基尖叫出声，从墙上弓起身，冲进史蒂夫嘴里，尽管他已经进得很深了，他射在了史蒂夫喉咙里。史蒂夫自动地吞咽着，挤压着巴基的老二直到一点儿都不剩。然后史蒂夫温柔地吐出巴基的阴茎，将他舔干净。他松开巴基坐着，从巴基屁股里拔出自己的手指放到嘴里吸干净。

“基督啊。”巴基长出一口气，腿软了，沿着墙坐倒。史蒂夫笑着接住他，把他拉到自己大腿上。

“你真棒，而且我爱你。”巴基的脸埋进史蒂夫颈间，于是史蒂夫对着巴基的头发温柔低语。巴基永远不会厌倦史蒂夫极度满足后散发出的阿尔法气息，此时此刻，史蒂夫闻起来很是洋洋得意，“要是你想聊聊布洛克对你的评论，什么时候我都可以。”史蒂夫补充，嘴唇轻轻吻上巴基的头。

巴基叹息着靠得更近，他知道这意味着史蒂夫确实想要讨论这件事，他自己则完全不想，尤其不想在工作场所的洗手间里。

“也许以后吧，在家里，不是现在。”

“好的，甜心，无论你怎么说。”   
***

一周后巴基总算提起了这件事。他们躺在床上，巴基蜷缩在史蒂夫身侧，头枕着史蒂夫的肩膀，手指心不在焉地抚摸着史蒂夫胸口的毛发。

“你真的很想标记我，是吧？有些时候我能感觉到你在努力抑制自己的冲动。”他说得很低柔，但他知道史蒂夫醒着，能听见自己。 

史蒂夫僵硬了片刻，环着巴基的手臂也收紧了，但他很快控制了自己，身体放松，但巴基的脸颊贴着史蒂夫的肩膀颈，他能感觉到史蒂夫的脉搏加快了。

“我永远不会不经你的同意而标记你的，你明白的，对吧？”

“宝贝，我当然明白。要不我怎么会让你把嘴贴到我的脖子上？”巴基叹息着停下手，手掌覆盖着史蒂夫的心脏，”但我问的不是这个，我知道咱们没有讨论过，我们也没有采取过保护措施，再说我知道只有绑定了才会怀孕……但……那是你想要的吗？”

“你是问我想不想和你组建家庭？”

巴基点头，无法说出那几个字，也不想从史蒂夫那里听到会颠覆自己整个世界的回答。史蒂夫安静了片刻，大约是在试图估量巴基的想法，他感觉到了巴基的压力，不过他是不会明白让巴基如此的真正原因的：“巴基，甜心，看着我，求你了。”

巴基抽泣，抬头的同时努力不要流泪，史蒂夫当然想要看他的脸了，巴基早该知道他无法避免谈及这个话题，他不想谈，这样他就不用见到史蒂夫心碎的样子，见到史蒂夫得知真相后的失望表情。

“巴基，我爱你，我很愿意在未来与你生儿育女，且只有在你也愿意的情况下。”史蒂夫顿了顿，双眼凝视着巴基的脸，轻柔地覆上巴基的颈子，拇指抚过巴基的腺体，“我希望我的回答正确，但坦白说，咱们俩的生活方式？咱们的身份？我得承认，拥有一个家庭是我的梦想，也是我的幻想，可现实是，咱们的孩子永远不会安全的。再说他们总要生活在失去咱们俩中的一个或咱们俩的恐惧中，这对孩子来说也不公平。要你放弃自己、就为了被我搞大肚子，留在家里独自抚养孩子，对你来说也不公平。就算是潜伏时你也没有放弃战斗，要是你还没有准备好放弃，却因为我而失去那些，你会怨恨我，而我也会憎恨我自己。我曾经和布鲁斯讨论过用抑制剂，这样的话如当咱们做决定时，无论怎样我都会准备好。直到我们准备好为止，我们还有其他选择的。”

巴基呻吟，迫切想要亲吻史蒂夫，但还有一件事——

“如果那一天永远也不会来呢？如果我不能给你孩子呢？”他低语。

“什么？你是什么意思？甜心？”

巴基低下头，看着自己的手，他的手仍覆在史蒂夫心脏上方，他感觉到史蒂夫仍紧拥着他，他深呼吸，然后继续说，“我永远没办法给你那个，史蒂夫，那个项目——九头蛇——他们……我做过绝育手术，史蒂夫，我肚子上的伤疤不是战斗中来的，这是手术疤痕，他们……他们切除了一整套器官。”

眨眼间巴基就被放倒了，史蒂夫不停吻着他的脸和脖子。“巴基，巴基，甜心，无论如何我都爱你。无论如何我都想要你。不管我们能不能拥有一个家庭。我很抱歉九头蛇剥夺了你的机会，他们没有权利那样做。”

史蒂夫压着巴基，巴基只好尽可能地耸了耸肩，“老实说，我没想到能活这么久，当然更没想过我能找到一个让我想要考虑结合绑定的人。我那时不想冒险走上欧米茄的既定轨迹，我知道自己憎恨那样。没有了那些器官，不用考虑避孕，他们能更容易调配抑制剂来控制我的热潮，也有助于改善我的荷尔蒙、更容易添加肌肉，我也同意了。”

“喔甜心。”史蒂夫看起来像是要哭出来了，不管是出于同情还是别的什么，如果他真哭出来，巴基也会失控的。

“总之，现在这事儿都定了，你不准用任何抑制剂，要是你打算不让我经历你的热潮以及享受你热潮时操我的方式——”

史蒂夫敷衍地笑笑，看起来仍为了巴基所经历的一切而难过着。

“嘿，听着，还有别的选项的，就如你说的，要是我们决定了还可以寄养，或者领养，或者就给托尼和小辣椒的孩子当世界上最棒的叔叔，其他成员有了孩子也一样。”

“我说过了你很棒，是吧。”史蒂夫问，看着巴基的目光中满是惊喜。

“一个小时没说了。不过我不确定告诉我我的屁股裹着你的老二有多棒是不是等同于说我很棒。”

这次史蒂夫真正笑出来了，房间里的气氛也变了。巴基把史蒂夫拉进一个吻，这个吻很快升温了，巴基移动双腿，抬起屁股，好让史蒂夫滑进去，这时头顶上方响起一声轻柔的声响：“两位请原谅我，很抱歉打扰了你们，但罗杰斯先生，团队需要你。温哥华出现了一起事故，需要复仇者——”

“好，好，我们明白，好吧，马上就来。”史蒂夫抓住巴基的老二，用力拉了一把，偷了又一个吻，“替我照顾好这个，完事了给我发张照片，嗯？”

巴基笑了：“上回我给你发性感照，娜特对我喊来着，说我让你分心了。”

史蒂夫的鼻尖轻轻拱着巴基的腺体，印上一个轻柔的吻：“我得走了，甜心，很抱歉。”

“没事，去吧，我理解。”巴基把史蒂夫从床上推下去，趁史蒂夫冲去衣柜时从药柜里找出气味阻隔剂。

“真希望你能一起来。”史蒂夫说，一面套上自己的制服裤子。

“我知道，但我才刚开始和大伙一起训练，现在的我是一个负担，我留下来才合理。”他送史蒂夫到电梯，把他的盾递给他，“注意安全，”他说，把他拉进一个吻，“回到我身边来。”

“一定会。”史蒂夫回答，又给了巴基一个吻，打开了门。巴基看着那扇光滑的金属门关上，牢记史蒂夫的身影，然后将他推开。他向前靠，额头抵着门，手掌张开捧着自己的脸，心跳到嗓子眼，他从听到贾维斯声音时就憋着抽泣，这时再也忍不住了，他差点就说出来了……

“我爱你。”


	23. Chapter 23

史蒂夫努力恢复意识，大脑一阵晕眩，巴基的声音在他耳边回响，回到我身边来。史蒂夫的大脑试图让他相信他听到巴基说了我爱你，他知道巴基还没有对他说过那句话，于是他知道自己一定是脑震荡了，要不就是那些用来迷昏他的药物让他产生了幻觉。

“史蒂夫，醒醒，快点，听听我的声音。”

史蒂夫摇头，想要抬手揉自己的眼睛，却无法移动手臂：“山姆？”他眨着眼睛沙哑地说，“娜塔莎在哪儿？”他倒下前娜塔莎原本就在他身边的。

“不知道，现在只有你和我，其他人都失踪了。”

“不好意思，我还在这儿，谢了。”

“是啊，托尼，整栋大楼都他妈知道你在这儿，因为你他妈的还没有闭上嘴呢。”

史蒂夫聚焦到山姆身上，想要弄明白为什么他们俩被关在一间牢房里，托尼则单独关着，史蒂夫能看到墙对面的一排牢房：“你没法连接上其他人？”

“没法，”山姆回答，强调那个没字，“我只能闻到一身恶臭的你。”

“哈，搞笑。你闻起来也不像薰衣草园，伙计。”他看了山姆一眼，“为什么我被绑着，你没有？”他的双手被粗重的金属链子反绑到身后，两条腿从膝盖下绑到一起，手脚上的链子互相连接，他只能勉强移动手臂。

山姆翻了个白眼，“因为我不能像你那样一拳打穿一堵墙或是扭弯金属啊。”

史蒂夫一笑，“好吧，闭上会儿嘴，让我看看能不能听到什么。”他低下头，鼻子朝向牢房前方，侧身躺着，尽可能捕捉着信息。

“搞什么鬼？等等，难道你俩关在一起？为什么只有我落单？这他妈不公平。”

山姆吼道，“闭嘴，托尼。”

“托尼，看来你的战甲也没影了？”史蒂夫问。

“不是，好吧，算是，我正看着剩余的部分，看起来他们是用开罐器把它从我身上剥下来的，完全没有价值了，内核也砸了。他们拿走了你的盾？”

“是的，还有山姆的翅膀。”

“仍然不能解释为什么你们俩在一块儿，只有我落单。”

“因为我们没有能装下你们三个混蛋的牢房，你用了抑制剂，他们没有，所以把他们俩关在一起应该更有意思。”一个扭曲的声音穿透空气，听起来像人含着弹珠在水下说话似的。片刻后，这个声音的主体现身了，是个和史蒂夫一样强壮的男人，穿着一身黑衣，头上罩着面具，两条白线交叉在脸上。

“你怎么知道？”史蒂夫问。

“因为我有鼻子，白痴。再说了你们装睡美容觉时我们做过测试了，他的水平很高，一定是刚用过大量抑制剂。你体内几乎不存在抑制剂，简单的选择。我对接下来会发生什么很感兴趣。和史塔克关在一起你可能会更快崩溃，毕竟他的嘴巴远比威尔逊坏，但我也别无选择。”

史蒂夫觉得自己应该知道这个人是谁，温哥华战场上他就该认出这个人了，但他想不出来，这让他抓狂。

山姆问，“你想对我们做什么？”

“你们？不，不，我们不在乎你们或是史塔克。漂亮男孩才是我们的目标，你们只不过是连带伤害。费洛蒙雾是为了打倒阿尔法而设计的，有计划的美国队长才是我们的诱饵，他会帮我钓到一条真正的大鱼，来，吃点东西。”他往牢房里扔进几块蛋白质块，也给了托尼一些，“骑兵冲进来救你们时，你们最好还能喘气。”

***

“你能不能试试看挣脱捆绑？”

“你他妈以为我醒来后都在干嘛？玩纸牌吗？我试过了，你以为我想让你帮我小便吗？或者是他妈的喂我吃东西？就好像我他妈残疾了一样？”史蒂夫下颚紧绷，看了一眼山姆，山姆则第三次帮史蒂夫拉上拉链。

“别他妈骂我了，不然下次我就让你尿裤子！”

“伙计们，认真点，你们得冷静——”

“闭嘴，托尼！”两人同时大喊。

***

“你们俩谁知道尸罗和莱戈拉斯出了什么事？”

“我甚至不知道我们身上出了什么事。娜塔莎本来在我旁边的，然后她就消失了，再然后我就失去意识，醒来就在这儿了。”

“我也是。”山姆说，“我看到托尼被打倒，我就去接住他帮他减速，娜塔莎当时正往克林特身处的那座楼里冲。再醒来咱们就在这儿了。”

“我不喜欢这局面，”史蒂夫低吼，“肯定是哪里出错了。”

***

“嘿托尼？”

“史蒂夫？”

“绑定的感觉是什么样的？”

托尼隔了很久才回答这个问题，史蒂夫还以为他不准备回答了：“伙计，绑定是世界上最好的感觉。”他说，史蒂夫听出他声音中的情绪，假装自己没有听到托尼的抽泣声和清喉咙的声音，托尼随即到牢房另一边去整理战甲的碎片。

史蒂夫说，“下周是她的生日，我得给她准备点特别的礼物了，你们绑定后你就变得容易忍受多了。”

托尼轻笑：“是啊，大家都这么说。”

***

“史蒂夫？”

“怎么了，山姆？”

“你他妈臭死了。”

“巴基说你闻起来像在垃圾里打滚过的落水狗。”

“操你。”

***

“早上好，姑娘们，已经三天了，我开始觉得也许你们的伙伴不会来救你们了。也许他们还没弄明白你们在哪儿，我真的觉得我已经给那个红头发的婊子留下足够多的线索了。”

“就算你没有留下任何线索，她也会找到你的。”山姆咆哮，史蒂夫忍不住微笑着同意：“他们不会按着你的条件来的，布洛克。”

“喔，你变得迟钝了，队长，你花了这么久才认出我？”

“是啊，现在你的尺寸配得上你的自大了，一个礼拜里你可真是改头换面，所以我认为你该放我一马。”

朗姆洛笑着摘掉了面具，史蒂夫忍住没有退缩，不管布洛克对他自己做了什么，副作用都让人很不愉快。

托尼问，“你还打算告诉我们这里是哪儿吗？”

“我说过了，你们只不过是连带伤害，罗杰斯是诱饵，真正的目标很快就会来了。”

“我不明白这都是为了什么，我得说你的邪恶计划看起来不堪一击。”

“托尼，他妈的闭嘴吧！”山姆大喊。

“你的目标是巴基，对吧？”史蒂夫轻声问，“这一切都是为了巴基，你是怎么想的？你失去了他？他会回到你身边来？”

布洛克嘲道：“操，不。你搞过他了，我可不想要他了。不过我想知道，队长，你对于在我之后操他有什么感想？我都替你把他驯服好了吧？让他足够松？你知道了吧，他能不做前戏就承受你？他发情时你可以直接操进去，他甚至不会反抗的，因为他是如此需要那个结。但九头蛇想要他，我们在他身上花了一大笔钱，他还没有还回票价。”

“如果九头蛇想要他，一年前你找到他时为什么没有直接把他抓回来？”史蒂夫问，布洛克碰触巴基这个念头让他的肠胃扭曲，他通常很善于忘记这一点，过耳不忘的记忆力真他妈烦人，不过现在布洛克当着他的面炫耀，他几乎无法控制自己，想到布洛克曾那样对待巴基，他几乎无法控制自己的阿尔法怒火。

“喔队长，你本该聪明点的，你是个高明的战术家，我们当时不需要他，我们正忙着重组，所以我去盯梢，说真的算我倒霉。但他找到了你，你他妈把我们的计划都打乱了，所以我们只得提前行动了。”

“这么说你与他匹配不是巧合了。”

“多年来我们一直用那个网站猎捕欧米茄。一个绝望的欧米茄会让你对他做任何事，可惜绝大多数都熬不过改造，那些熬过了的，我们又不得不处死他们。所以我们需要巴恩斯，他的档案出现在雷达上时，我们中的好几个都试过和他配对，当然我们得小心确保这些人都没有与他合作过，种种意义上来说，我还算幸运，是吧队长？”

史蒂夫咆哮着试图挣脱身上的束缚。

“总之，他够蠢，会来救你的，就算知道你在哪里他也会来，我们只要等着就行了。”

“你就不能闭嘴吗？伙计，他妈的闭嘴吧，别再激怒他了，我都快被他熏死了，别让这一切更糟糕了。”

朗姆洛眯起眼睛看了他们一眼，随即将面具重新戴上，他从口袋里拿出一小罐喷雾对准了两人：“晚安了姑娘们。”他按下按钮，数秒后史蒂夫的脑袋里天旋地转，他失去了意识。

“操，别又——”山姆昏倒前说，史蒂夫勉强说出“杀了你”，就和山姆一起昏倒在地板上。

******

热潮前几天巴基通常都会有些紧张，但过去两个月他变得比从前更糟糕。二十四小时和他的阿尔法粘在一起，想要绑定伴侣的生理冲动在他皮肤下蠢蠢欲动，热潮时则更糟糕。巴基明白这背后所有神经化学的原理，他也知道史蒂夫就是他的伴侣，但咬痕以及真正的伴侣绑定是一件永恒的事情。一旦绑定便无法分开，直到最近为止，巴基都没有真正做好准备。

直到三天前。

三天前史蒂夫离开他去执行任务，然后一半小队成员就和一伙九头蛇的恶棍一起消失了。因此巴基正在大厦的健身房里打破第四个沙袋，他已经在这里好几个小时了，他认为这是可以理解的。

“喔，上帝啊你真臭。”

“操你。”巴基对弗瑞咆哮，打飞了沙袋，沙袋落进另外三个被打破的沙袋堆里，沙子和破碎的强化帆布混成一团。

“接着。”弗瑞说，丢给他一个瓶子。巴基一只手轻松接住，这个白色的塑料瓶里有药片晃动的声音，巴基像是看着炸弹一样看着它：“这是什么？”他喘息着问。

“之前我们弄到了一大批九头蛇的数据，解密了一些未命名的化学成分。我们花了很久来识别出各种化学成分和配比，然后才搞明白这些都是什么、有设么特定目的。”

“你他妈到底要说什么？”

“版纳博士和我们的科学家尽其所能，你手里拿着的是你的抑制剂。十分钟前才出炉。想不想吃几片然后洗个澡？然后我们就能去大闹一通、把我们的男孩们救回来？”

巴基抓起水瓶吞下三片药片，朝大门走去：“洗个屁澡，走吧。”

“巴恩斯，你需要洗澡。就算你制服里有过滤，你身上都是热潮前期费洛蒙和身处压力的欧米茄臭味。用更衣间的净化浴室，然后换上制服。”

“我才没有压力，我他妈只是生气我当时不在场。”

“二十分钟后出发，派对上见了。”尼克走出门，巴基则走向浴室，他在那里找到了制服（经由托尼的技术改良），以及他在复仇者中心的储物柜里的大部分刀具。昆机起飞前两分钟巴基跳了上去，弗瑞上下打量他：“很高兴你现在是在我们这边的，还有几样给你的玩具。”

“这不是全部。”

尼克扬起眉毛，“这些都是你的柜子里的东西，我不知道你想要什么。”

巴基看着一桌子的枪和小型炸弹，“咱们是要大闹一通抢人，还是偷偷营救？目标是什么样的？”

“和平常一样。九头蛇的堡垒，加强水泥，监控设备之类的。娜塔莎和克林特从温哥华一路追踪，但这个地方对于他们的能力来说也太大了。”

“等等，娜塔莎和克林特已经来了，却应付不了？”

“罗迪上校在那儿和我们会和，布鲁斯也会来。”

“这么说和我组队的有的没有技巧，有的没法小心，还有娜塔莎和克林特？彼得在哪儿？”

“在东斯特劳斯堡大学参加期末考试。”

巴基闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，他真希望马特在，但他知道如果他现在给马特打电话而马特又刚好有空的话，弗瑞就会调查，也一定会发现超胆侠的真实身份。巴基忽然意识到如果九头蛇在温哥华闹事，娜塔莎和克林顿又追踪到了一个他们俩无法解决的地方……

“他们是不是在峡谷？”

“嗯。”

“操！”巴基握紧双拳骂道，“他们已经有很久都没有用过那个地方了，我还以为那里已经废弃了。我该早点把你们领到那里的。好吧，中途你得停一下，我需要更多装备，去我的仓库。”

弗瑞点了点头：“好吧，那就出发吧。”

***

“听好了，这里有个后门，他们认为我们会从后门进的。”

“我们还没有找到——”

巴基看了娜塔莎一眼，打断她，在监控照片上指出一个点，“那里，后门。罗迪和布鲁斯可以从那里进去，我认为那里的反击最多。你们俩比我们更能应付，我不想一开始就炸掉那个后门，咱们可能需要从那儿撤退。”

“那儿只有石头，什么都没有，我们已经扫描过整个地区了。”克林特双手抱胸，看着巴基，似乎在说“我亲自看过”。

“嗯哈，他们也有高科技，记得吗？我告诉你，门就在那儿，隐身而已。我进过这个操蛋的地方。他们很可能把三个人分开关押，但那些牢房就在几层下，问题是它们都一样，实验室以及……其他的房间。我们得从底部炸掉这个地方，确保将它连根拔起。娜塔莎——”巴基顿了顿，抬头看，这时才注意到小旅馆房间里的氛围整个变了：“怎么了？”

“这里是不是……当你……”布鲁斯同情地看着巴基，巴基明白他们都花了好几年来看自己的资料，将零散的信息拼凑在一起、了解了九头蛇做过的事情。

“嗯，不，我们可不会讨论我以及这里发生过的事，我们是来救史蒂夫，托尼和山姆的，然后留下一个十层楼深的弹坑。克林特，娜塔莎还有我打先锋，你们知道这里有多少人吗？这个基地有多活跃？”

“根据一些扫描上观察到的，我们估计大约三十六人。”娜塔莎回答，检查着自己的指甲。

“好吧，保险起见翻一倍，底层会有很多人，他们从不离开，越往下你就越难分辨，实验室有很多屏蔽和干扰会影响你的读数。假定这三十六人都是警卫和士兵、佣兵，想要打架。底层大约会有十二人，会非常想要把我活着抓回去，所以一找到史蒂夫他们我就不会再深入了。我指望你们俩清理那些楼层、设定炸弹。”

“好嘛，你看起来似乎已经都筹划好了，告诉我，你打算给我分配什么工作？”弗瑞问，巴基不很确定他是傲慢，打趣，还是好奇，又或是其他什么：“我认为你有你自己的事情要做。你的任务就是活着，要是想和我们一起回家，我们说撤退时你就撤退。”

“哈，我就知道我会喜欢你的。”

“娜塔莎，你知道发生了什么吗？他们是怎么被打倒的？你们俩怎么逃出来的？”巴基问。

娜塔莎叹了口气，双眼悄悄转向克林特，“我看到史塔克倒下，然后是山姆，克林特告诉我空气里有什么东西，于是我去检查他，我不知道那东西是只针对阿尔法的，因为我没事。我以为那是针对空中战队和克林特的。”

克林特补充说，“等到队长也倒下，我们俩已经都太远了，帮不上忙。我试着打倒他们，但他们用了某种隐形的防御罩，再然后他们释放了一种气体，把我们也打倒了。等我们醒来时所有人都不见了。”

“罗迪，布鲁斯？现在我需要知道你们是否已经抵达目的地，我带了能过滤大部分毒气的面具，但如果你是阿尔法或者欧米茄的话我没法屏蔽那个。”

两人都摇头否定，巴基放松了些，“好吧，很好，计划不变。罗迪，你的制服有过滤吧？”

“是的。”

“很好，布鲁斯，毒气会影响浩克吗？”

“通常不会。”

“完美，好吧，你们三个时尚升级，圣诞快乐。等会儿我会和史塔克分享装备，顺路再给所有人都搞一些。”巴基将面具递给弗瑞，娜塔莎和克林特，娜塔莎似乎有些惊讶她拿到的面具很适合她的脸。

巴基微笑着告诉她：“九头蛇有些技术能与托尼的抗衡，等他发现九头蛇的技术有多先进，肯定会生气的。”

“宝贝你戴着那个看起来真火辣。”克林特惊喜地说，过分热切地盯着她看。

娜塔莎对他眨眨眼，转头对巴基说：“还有什么要告诉我们的吗？”

“没了，日落前还有差不多一个小时，大家解散吧，去干你打架前想要干的随便什么事儿。”


	24. Chapter 24

正如所料，布鲁斯和罗迪一进门就遭遇了大规模反击，但听上去他们俩很轻松地就冲破了阻碍。弗瑞原本在巴基六点钟方向，跟着巴基，克林特以及娜塔莎进了正门，同他们一路扫射，然后他突然就消失了。巴基仍能从耳机里听到他战斗的声音，所以他也不是特别担心。他们都在正面迎敌，但他却认为这一切都太容易了，他们都很好，当然了他们可是该死的复仇者，但巴基不喜欢这一点。有什么不对劲，巴基比身边的任何一个战友都更了解九头蛇，他知道他必须相信自己的直觉。

巴基和娜塔莎清扫房间时，克林特清扫了走廊，实在很有帮助。娜塔莎和克林特甚至都没怎么和对方说过话，但彼此合作得天衣无缝，巴基肯定会习惯和他们并肩作战的。巴基走出一间房间，扛着威尔森的翅膀，又扫过两间屋子后，娜塔莎背上背着史蒂夫的盾，巴基停顿了片刻，有些走神，娜塔莎背着那面盾牌，仿佛早就习以为常，甚至都没有影响到她的战斗。

“耶稣啊，我都不喜欢女人的，但克林特，你他妈真是个幸运儿！”

他们在大厅尽头见面，克林特在巴基耳边窃笑，娜塔莎则对他眨了眨眼。不管这一切是否太过容易，他们仍然受伤了，娜塔莎的一边脸颊被割伤，巴基身上挨了好几弹，等会儿会有好些淤青了，克林特身上沾了鲜血，不过看不出是他的还是别人的。

“嘿男孩儿们，一起来吗？”

巴基笑了，伸手握住门把弯下腰：“淑女优先。”他说，另一只手比了个手势。

“她可不是什么淑女，”门开了，弗瑞的声音传来，他已经走下一半楼梯，“你们怎么花了这么久？走吧，罗迪和浩克已经进来了，那个大家伙会留下保证上层没有问题。”

四个人走下楼梯，巴基透过下一层的门看了一眼，确认这就是他预计中的那层，长长的一条走廊，两边都是小房间。

“走廊没有问题。给我盾，你们继续，清空下层，然后引爆，我会把大家都救出来的，我他妈想要离开这里。”

“很好，我这儿肯定需要帮助。”罗迪加入了通话。

巴基的头偏向身后的门：“去吧，要是他们能帮上忙我会让他们去和你们汇合的。”

他们分散了，巴基走过门，预防万一手里拿着枪。走廊里没有人，他对此有些疑虑，但他也知道这些家伙的状态，他宁愿自己在其他人来之前应付这些，然后将这个该死的鬼地方炸飞天。

“你们可真是安静，为了你我们在上头闹得天翻地覆了啊！”他大喊，声音中带着一份刻意的漫不经心。

“巴恩斯？”

巴基看到左边牢房的铁栏上握着一只手，他走上去，看到了史塔克，史塔克站在那儿，看起来过分邋遢，也有些憔悴，但总体来说还说得过去，并不比在实验室里连熬两个通宵后的样子更糟糕。他们留下托尼一个人，让巴基充满希望，却又忍不住担心。

“生日快乐，我给你带了礼物。”巴基打开皮带上的一个小包丢给托尼，托尼看到那个包就笑起来：“你好啊美人，我可真想你。”他说，居然真的亲吻了手里的东西，“巴恩斯，见到你也很高兴，但你怎么一个人？”

巴基指着走廊尽头，隔着水泥也能听到枪声：“听起来像是只有我一个吗？”

“是的，我明白，但你为什么一个人在这里？你知道这一切都是个陷阱，对吧？”

“真的吗？我怎么没想到？所以我来救你们了，其他人正准备炸掉底层，这样咱们就可以一起撤退了，我可没有蠢到会下去，我知道他们会不惜一切把我抓回去，把那个穿上，去帮其他人，我去救另外两个。”

“好吧，我只是想说我警告过你了。”托尼把那个小包拿到胸口，按下一个隐藏的按钮，小包展开，纳米科技沿着他的身体展开，不到一分钟他就完全裹进钢铁侠战甲里，“啊，能回来真好。”

“托尼！你还好吗伙计？”罗迪大喊。

“嘿伙计，派对在哪儿啊？”

“你下方两层，要是你能来的话。”

“喔我能的，伙计。”

巴基点头：“门在那边，你能自己走出来吧？”

托尼举起一直手，炸掉了自己牢房的门，“下礼拜你和臭脾气队长重新返回社会时告诉我，我有几样玩具你可能会喜欢。”

巴基轻笑出声，托尼的话给了他信心，缓解了他胃部的紧张害怕，如果托尼认为史蒂夫没事，那他应该是没事的……

“还有谁醒着？”他沿着走廊走下去，检查着每一间牢房，又搜了四间，总算找到了史蒂夫和山姆，他们俩关在一起。史蒂夫被牢牢困在金属手脚链里，昏倒在牢房地板上，巴基的心狂跳起来，山姆也失去了意识，但没有被束缚，巴基找不到开门的控制板，也没有那种耐心，他在门的合页和锁上装了小型炸弹，然后轻松将门扯下来扔到一边，走进了牢房，山姆激动起来，巴基先检查史蒂夫，史蒂夫离门最近，但如果说实话，即使史蒂夫完全有意识，巴基还是会先检查他。一确认史蒂夫呼吸平稳、脉搏强劲，他便去看山姆：“嘿，鸟脑袋，起来，来吧，该去抓虫了。”

“什——喔，是你。”

巴基轻笑，“来吧，伙计，站起来。”他把山姆拉起来，让他在行军床上坐下，“你怎么样？哪里受伤了吗？”

“巴恩斯，你得逃出去，他们要——”

“是，我知道，这是个抓我的陷阱，我已经看出来了。再说史塔克也警告过我了。别担心，大家都在，他们正清理下层，然后我们会把这个地方炸掉，来吧，你受伤了没？”

“没，大部分时间他们都没怎么理我们。和那头倔驴关在一起就是我的折磨了，除此之外我很好，我经历过更糟糕的，相信我。”

“你能自己走出去吗？你的翅膀就在门外面。”

山姆大笑：“当然了，你不错啊巴恩斯，尽管你觉得我闻起来像落水狗。”

“滚过垃圾的落水狗。别忘了那部分，就好比圣代上的樱桃。”

“哈。”山姆抓住巴基伸来的手站起身。

“这是你的新耳机，派对在楼下几层，布鲁斯在楼上。”

山姆点头，随即指了指史蒂夫：“把他带出去，我们会解决其他的。”

巴基看着山姆撞上翅膀，活动了一下双肩，走向走廊尽头，边对耳机里说：“希望你们给我留了点儿乐子，我和这鬼地方的管理层有笔帐要算。”巴基笑了，转向史蒂夫：“好了宝贝，该你了，让咱们离开这儿吧。”

他把史蒂夫翻过来，用盾牌砸开将史蒂夫的手臂和腿捆在一起的链子，用液氮枪射击锁扣，随即砸碎它，他按摩着史蒂夫的胳膊，试图慢慢恢复血流、缓解肌肉痉挛，好让史蒂夫醒来一秒钟切换到战斗状态后能够适应。一记意外有力的拳头——考虑到史蒂夫目前的状态——将巴基打得撞上身后的墙，看来史蒂夫身上某种本能让他警醒，意识到了自己的盾牌的存在，他夺走了盾，用它将巴基顶在墙上，巴基甚至还来不及出声。

“史蒂夫，是我！住手！”

“说谎！他绝不会在这里，你也没有气味，至少衣服穿对了，给你一个A算是奖励分，但再试试，你不是他！”巴基把史蒂夫推开，史蒂夫立刻反击：“不管你是谁，”他怒吼，“我不会把他给你！”他的手机械地掐住巴基的脖子，巴基能闻到史蒂夫气息中的狂怒，他呻吟起来，他得想办法说服史蒂夫，让他明白这真的是自己。如果有别人假装自己来接近史蒂夫根本都不合理，但史蒂夫刚恢复了一半功能的大脑认定眼前的巴基是伪装的，正深陷阿尔法怒火，而巴基得尽快让他清醒。

“史蒂夫，你这个该死的蠢货，我说过我不会再开枪打你了，但你就要逼我打破承诺了！宝贝，听我说，拜托。”他掰开史蒂夫掐着自己脖子的手，成功拧开他的手臂，调转两人的位置，把史蒂夫钉在墙上，史蒂夫咆哮着想要挣脱，但他被关了三天，被捆绑得结结实实且没有得到足够食物，他不够强壮，显然已经用光了所有剩下的力气。

巴基抓紧了他：“快想想，我就在这儿，我是真的！弗瑞给我了抑制剂，你没有错，我应该待在咱们的公寓里，就要发情了，买上一大堆吃的、为了我的巢而纠结，但我不得不暂停那些来救你这个该死的老顽固，你知道的我制服上有过滤器和阻隔屏蔽！”

“那摘掉面具证明你自己！”

“你他妈老糊涂了吗？基督啊，下次你干脆就待在家里、盖着你的操蛋的膝盖毯、坐在你的摇椅里算了，老爷爷！我可不会让这些混蛋麻晕我把我抓回去！”

“喔，小甜心，你这么说真伤我心。”

听到这话，巴基的血液都凝结了，说话的是布洛克，布洛克的声音以及布洛克气味中的攻击性，都纠结在一起，成为某种更为辛辣、叫嚣着错误和危险的东西。巴基脑中某处惊醒了，他早该知道布洛克会是九头蛇的一员，一直是这一切的幕后黑手，想起从前布洛克说过的话做过的事情，这就很合理了。

史蒂夫咆哮起来，他的气味暴涨，像是要推开巴基、直取布洛克，但巴基已经拔出了枪，布洛克一出现在他的视野里他就开枪了，他开了六枪，六发子弹打中了布洛克身上庞大的铠甲，布洛克本人毫发无伤。他笑着冲向史蒂夫和巴基，巴基这才看清眼前的形式，他和史蒂夫被困在牢房里，布洛克能轻易将他堵在角落。巴基咆哮着冲向布洛克，肩膀放低，将他顶回走廊，布洛克仰天摔倒，巴基骑上他的胸口，双拳左右开弓捶打他，布洛克却只是对他笑。巴基停下来喘息，布洛克摘掉脸上那个滑稽的面具，巴基难以自控地退缩了一下：“耶稣基督，你以前就很丑了，操，你现在简直像一只烂掉的葡萄柚！”

布洛克的皮肤上满是斑点伤疤，似乎如同蜡烛一般被融化了。他利用巴基分心的档口轻而易举地制服了巴基，这挺吓人的，毕竟巴基刚刚疯狂击打过他的头骨。布洛克站起来拔出了自己的枪：“泰瑞根之雾，”他的脸上带着一个扭曲的微笑说，“不是每个人都撑得住，但对于我们这些能承受的人来说还真他妈不错。”

“你熬过那个该死的雾，就他妈为了得到超丑外表这种超能力，好配得上你的人格？”巴基大吼，旋转身体，一脚踢掉布洛克手上的枪，随即从地板上弹起来又冲向那男人把他打倒，两人缠在一起，扭打着，不停地踢打对方，都力求上风，最终陷入僵局，彼此的刀都顶上了对方的喉咙。

“来啊，布洛克，他们有多想把我抓回去？嗯？在乎到能允许你杀了我？我打赌答案是否定的，我赌要是你杀了我，他们也会杀了你。咱们可以打上一整天，再打上一百万次还会是现在这个结果。你不会对我造成永久伤害的。”仿佛是为了强调自己的话，巴基手里的刀更用力压进了布洛克颈上扭曲的皮肤间，割出了一点儿血迹。布洛克抓紧了巴基的头发，把他的脑袋向后拉，用同样的方式将手里的刀压向巴基的咽喉：“我乐意赌要是我把你的声带割断、堵上你那张不老实的嘴的话，他们是不会在乎的。”

紧随着布洛克的话，某些事情发生了。巴基注意到的第一件事情是一把枪上了膛，他还没来得及反应过来，就听到了枪声，紧接着他看到布洛克双眼大张，血雾扑满巴基的脸，布洛克松开了抓着巴基的手，一只手按上自己的脖子，他身前衣服上血涌入注。

“我说过了，你要是再敢碰他，我就宰了你。”史蒂夫说，巴基看到史蒂夫抓着自己的一把枪，勉强站着，正走向他们。布洛克双眼大张，看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫将枪指向布洛克的前额，毫不犹豫地按下了扳机。巴基的视线在史蒂夫和布洛克的尸体之间巡回，他意识到自己还抓着布鲁克的尸体，他的胸口起伏，松开了那具尸体以及自己的刀，站起来扯掉面具，嘴唇压上史蒂夫的，随即双手环上了史蒂夫的脖子，不在乎史蒂夫呼吸中的异味，他激烈地吻着史蒂夫，布洛克死了。

布洛克死了，是史蒂夫干掉了他。

“我爱你，”巴基的呼吸拂过史蒂夫的双唇，“我爱你，我爱你。”他反复在亲吻间隙说，史蒂夫的双臂环着他的背，将他抱紧：“我他妈警告过他了。”史蒂夫咆哮，巴基笑起来：“是的，宝贝，操，那可真火辣，上帝啊，你杀了他，为了我。”

“你是我的，我保护我的东西。”

“是的宝贝，我是你的，只属于你。”巴基捧住史蒂夫的脸，对上他的眼睛，他的瞳孔放大，虹膜上仅余的蓝色已经转成深海般的蓝色，“永远都是。”巴基补充，一手滑向史蒂夫颈侧，手指抚摸着史蒂夫的腺体，史蒂夫的鼻孔张开，正试着捕捉巴基的气味，他咆哮着，眯起了眼睛，撕扯着巴基手腕上的皮革，想要暴露出那里的腺体，他闻不到自己要找的气味，便发出又一阵懊恼声。

“一回家我就洗澡，宝贝，阻隔剂很快就会被我的系统代谢掉的。”

史蒂夫已经确认了巴基的安全，他们似乎也很快就能离开这里，史蒂夫气味中的保护及占有成分已经消失了，他的目光仍然狂野，几乎是疯狂的，他的气味变得清晰稳定，巴基忽然意识到尽管那些化学成分仍在他体内，但他的身体已经开始回应史蒂夫了：“喔史蒂夫，我会把你带出这里的，好吗宝贝？我们得先忍住，我会照顾你的，甜心，我保证。”

史蒂夫就要进入阿尔法热潮了。

他还有几个小时，但热潮很快就到，巴基觉得自己是个白痴，竟然没有意识到史蒂夫的周期如此接近，史蒂夫说过他每四到五个月会进入热潮，距离上一次之后他们已经很接近这个日期了。巴基本以为既然史蒂夫现在频繁做爱——超多的分量——他的荷尔蒙已经稳定了，他的热潮间隙也会变长。毕竟他们在巴基非热潮期如此频繁做爱，巴基自己的热潮间隔已经延长了几天。但他光忙着处理自己的事情，完全忘记了史蒂夫也有着很短的阿尔法热潮周期。

巴基按下自己的耳机，“嘿，大伙怎么样了？”

“托尼，山姆，以及罗迪正在装最后一块炸弹。尼克在忙他的，娜塔莎在安抚大家伙，我在预热昆机引擎。你怎么样，杯蛋糕？”克林特说，幸好他妈的是克林特而不是山姆或托尼叫他杯蛋糕，史蒂夫肯定会再发火的：“嗯，我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”巴基回答，预防万一把面具又戴上了，带着史蒂夫走出门，“好消息是，史蒂夫能自己行动，有点儿营养不良，他每天一般要吃两千万卡路里不过这里可没有那么多吃的。”

“坏消息是什么？”弗瑞问，巴基匆忙离开，几乎是拉着史蒂夫上了楼梯，“坏消息是我们俩要单独上一辆昆机，笔直回复仇者大厦，不要拦着我们，也别想着医疗检查。”

“巴恩斯特工，这由不得你。”

“我明白你的立场，但你不明白我为什么会做出这个决定，所以我无视你的立场。”

“你是说？”

两个人从一间办公室走出来冲向他们，巴基甚至没有放慢脚步，两人直奔走廊尽头，史蒂夫还没来得及走向那两个人，巴基抬手射倒了他们：“我是说我们一回到纽约，史蒂夫就会完全进入阿尔法热潮，”他回答，呼吸不乱，“我会在昆机上接受任何可能的检验，你可以随便送什么你想让他吃的补充剂到我们的楼层，但他没法立刻接受任何医疗检查。”

弗瑞咒骂：“我们就在你后面，我们会送你们回去，给我们个机会在返程时检查史蒂夫和山姆。”

“没门。这不是个好主意，你想要让一个阿尔法，在他的未绑定伴侣和另一个阿尔法身处密闭狭小空间时进入热潮？还是两个阿尔法？回纽约前你都不会剩下任何团队了，除了阿尔法的占有欲问题，你们老是抱怨我们俩平时有多粘对方，相信我，没人想和我们一起搭飞机的。”

通讯频道里传来一阵尴尬的沉默，“很好，看来我们达成一致了。”巴基嘲道，他们绕弯道走到前门，一发子弹贴着他们呼啸而过，射进他们脑后的墙里。巴基还没来得及看出子弹的来向，史蒂夫将他拉低、蹲在他身边，用自己的身体罩住他，尽可能地用盾牌护住他们俩。巴基透过他的肩膀望过去，检查对面的墙，没有看到任何缺口，没有找到任何传感器或是隐藏的机关，又一枪射来，击中了盾牌边缘。巴基低下头，勉强避开，史蒂夫身体紧绷，发出一声示警般的咆哮，将巴基按得更低。  
“搞什么？”巴基低语，“史蒂夫，我们不能呆在这儿，我们得上飞机，我们得行动起来，但我不知道那些子弹是哪里来的。”

“来了。”托尼说，他们甚至听到托尼的战甲飞过上空的声音，“真了不起，我都不知道乌龟队长还能把自己和另一个成年男人挡在盾牌里。”

史蒂夫咆哮，托尼笑着挡在他们前面，巴基只能看到他的双脚。史蒂夫把他压成了一小团。一条红线闪烁，是托尼的激光扫描，清理着走廊，托尼开心地说：“找到你了。”他在墙上炸出了一个洞，距离入口几英尺，对方立刻反击，但完全不是钢铁侠战衣的对手，尘埃落定前，走廊再次宁静下来。

“要是你们玩够了，咱们得走了。”克林特说，“娜塔莎，班纳和尼克已经登机，战车恭候你们大驾，绅士们。”

托尼伸出一只手帮史蒂夫站起来，然后去扶巴基，史蒂夫发出一声威胁的咆哮，站到他与巴基之间，胸口盯着托尼的战甲。巴基觉得自己能听到托尼翻着白眼、气急败坏的叹息，咬牙忍住笑意：“操啊，史蒂夫，他已经绑定了，让你的老二冷静点，让他帮忙。”巴基绕过史蒂夫的身体，拉住托尼的手臂站起来，一站定，他就搂住史蒂夫的腰，把他拉向门，“来吧，洞穴人队长，既然你不能表现得文明点，我只好把你带离人类社会了。”

他听到了山姆的嘲笑声，史蒂夫仍低吼着：“我的。”

“是的，相信我宝贝，他们都知道，走吧。”

片刻后他们上了两辆昆机，史蒂夫和巴基站在其中一架的登机舱前，山姆已经在另一辆里坐定，旁边是娜塔莎和布鲁斯，托尼和罗迪站在昆机外，史蒂夫紧贴在巴基身后，双手环着他的上身，磨蹭着他的屁股，嘴唇贴着巴基的腺体，想要消除阻隔剂，引出巴基的气味，所有人都假装没有看到那一幕。

“好吧，无意冒犯，过去三天我坐够了，我可不会在昆机里再坐三个小时，我能提前回家，我自己走。”托尼飞离地面，驰入上方的天空。

“我和你一起走。”罗迪立刻跟上，加入了托尼，所有人都明白他是为了确保托尼平安无事。

“巴恩斯？”弗瑞问，走出昆机，站在另一边的甲板上，“这是你的派对，想自己动手吗？”

“乐意之至。”巴基咆哮着按下身上某个袋子中的遥控，昆机起飞，巴基没有离开甲板，他们下方的土地震动起来，他的心跳加快，望着地上的窟窿不断扩大，地表起伏坍塌，这个曾是巴基一生中最大痛苦的地方彻底分崩离析。


	25. Chapter 25

登机舱还没有完全合拢，史蒂夫就整个扑向了巴基，拉扯着他的皮带和拉链，想要碰触巴基的赤裸皮肤。

“先他妈把你自己的衣服脱了好让我检查你！”巴基咆哮着推开史蒂夫。

“我得闻闻你，你吃抑制剂有多久了？我会把那些玩意都操出你的身体，帮你把它们都消耗掉，用我的精液填满你，这样你闻起来就正确了。”

巴基耳边响起一阵抗议的动乱：“巴恩斯，关掉你该死的耳机！”“没人他妈想听那些！”“操啊，伙计！”“耶稣基督啊我要把我的助听器关掉！”

“操，操，抱歉伙计们。”巴基抓住耳机，关掉后把它们扔到一边的架子上。他转过身，史蒂夫已经脱下了制服，又扯掉了里面的T恤衫和内裤，巴基翻了个白眼，发出窒息般的叹息：“喝了这个。”他命令，塞给史蒂夫一瓶水，强迫他坐在所谓的检验桌上，昆机里有基本的急救装备，巴基查看着这些设施，史蒂夫听话地喝光了瓶装水，空余的那只手仍试图脱掉巴基的衣服。巴基抓住他的手，把传感器按到一根手指上，戳了另一根取血样：“贾维斯，你能检查一下队长的基本体征吗？”他问，给史蒂夫的第二和第三瓶水里加了很多补充剂。

史蒂夫解开了巴基身上的战术背心，想要扯掉它，但背心卡在巴基的手臂上了。巴基愤怒地甩掉它，史蒂夫发出满意的低吼声，立刻开始对付巴基的贴身衣，衣料很快就被撕开，史蒂夫的大手紧握巴基身体两侧。巴基无视史蒂夫的举动，开始清理史蒂夫的脸，用消毒纸巾清理他脸颊上的擦伤。如果这是那辆加大的昆机的话，里面会附带一个小浴室，能够做深层净化，但这不是，他只能用手边的东西尽可能清理了。

“除了轻微脱水，营养不良，擦伤和淤青，以及热潮之外，他没有受伤，巴恩斯探员。”片刻后，贾维斯说。

“很好，谢谢你，贾。”

太棒了，现在他收获了一个肮脏饥渴，充满占有欲的阿尔法，他还得忍住、等回了大厦才能开搞。

“嘿贾维斯，帮个忙好吗？你能不能联系诺尼，让他给我明天的订单加一倍？接下来的三天里都要双倍的订单？”最后一个词儿伴随着一声喘息，史蒂夫的手指扭着他的一边乳头。

“当然了，先生。你还需要下或修改其他特殊订单吗？”

巴基闭上眼，忍住靠向史蒂夫的冲动：“完事后可能还需要几套床具。”

史蒂夫咆哮起来，巴基后悔起来，他应该注意史蒂夫都干了什么好事，他感觉到腹部突来的湿热触感，双眼大张，低头看到史蒂夫握着自己的老二，射得他身上到处都是，还用另一只手把他的精液涂抹在巴基皮肤上。

“我的。”他说，靠近了一些，鼻孔张开，在巴基身上闻到了自己的气味。

“耶稣基督啊，史蒂夫，先让我帮你清理完，你他妈搞什么啊，先把这几块该死的营养条吃了，要是你在咱们到家前晕倒，就得躺在医疗舱里、靠挂抑制剂点滴挺过你的热潮了。”

“我不想吃营养条，我想吃你。”史蒂夫加重那个字眼，拉着下巴基的裤子，把脸埋进露出来的毛发间，“找到你了。”他呻吟，用（谢天谢地擦干净了）的脸来回摩擦着巴基的胯下，“闻起来真好，真甜美，甜心，尝起来也好棒，甜心，操。”

巴基的双手落到史蒂夫肩头，史蒂夫拉着巴基一边的睾丸，然后将另一边含进嘴里，轻轻抓着巴基的屁股，不让他移动。

“操，贾——贾维斯，还要多久才能着陆？”

贾维斯略停顿了片刻，“根据目前的风速，大约两小时十三分钟后到达复仇者大厦。”

巴基呻吟起来，史蒂夫将注意力转移到巴基的老二，一路舔吻到顶端，然后一口气吞入他。巴基想要阻止史蒂夫，但史蒂夫花在巴基老二的精力上越多，就越能打发时间，他想让史蒂夫冷静下来，至少能和他谈谈，再说了，他很确定精液里有蛋白质……所以应该不完全糟糕，而且他也觉得自己完成了这次营救任务值得奖励。顾不上肮脏了，巴基一手缠上史蒂夫的头发，深深呼气，挺胯迎合史蒂夫，“喔操，宝贝，史蒂维，感觉真好，上帝啊，是的……”

狭小的空间里响起一阵愉悦的低吼回声，史蒂夫加倍卖力，一只手绕过去分开巴基的臀瓣，另一只戳着巴基的穴口。巴基有点儿湿，他的身体当然会对史蒂夫的举动作出反应，但并没有像往常那样反应激烈， 巴基还没有时间向史蒂夫解释，两根手指就粗暴地插了进去。

“史蒂夫！”巴基哭喊，白热痛感从屁股传来，他夹紧了史蒂夫的手指，抗拒他的入侵，无助地想要把史蒂夫拉进医疗床。史蒂夫误把巴基的痛呼理解为快感，抽出手指，更用力地又插了进去，他的头脑被热潮席卷，无法认识到巴基的身体并没有分泌出足够多的体液用来应付他们以往做爱的方式。这感觉很奇怪，一根手指上沾满液体，另外一根是干的，史蒂夫手上每一次冲刺都导致那根干着的手指不停拉扯穴口，一边是痛苦，另一边是欢愉。

该死的抑制剂。

那些搞研究的见识过巴基高水平的热潮，为他定制了一种尚未命名的配方，巴基本已经处于热潮初期了，所以就在不到十二个小时前，他吃了三份抑制剂，他真得和那些技术人员谈谈，让他们找出自己从前当色诱间谍时用过的那种配方，那个配方能抑制他的热潮，却又不会影响他的气味和体液分泌。巴基坚信以后他们还会像现在这样，出完任务后在昆机里胡搞，他可不想每次都因为无法分泌足够的体液而忍痛。

“贾维斯，”巴基喘息着说，“麻烦往我们的房间里送些人工润滑剂。要他妈很多量！

贾维斯回答，“当然好，先生。”但巴基太想要取得史蒂夫的注意力，几乎没有听到贾维斯的声音。

“史蒂夫，宝贝儿，你得停下来。”巴基松开史蒂夫的头，环住他的手臂，想要把他的手从自己屁股里拔出来，实在太疼了他无法忍受，“史蒂维，甜心，请你停下。阿尔法，求你了。”巴基努力尝试着，声音刻意颤抖、尖锐而充满抱怨，但史蒂夫已经深陷愤怒与热潮的漩涡中，荷尔蒙及菱脑都在叫嚣着防卫及老二。巴基已经解除了他防备的部分，于是现在他的身体集中在老二（性）上，而他正抱着自己的欧米茄，巴基理解这些，他很明白阿尔法的生理机制，因此他才能在那些色诱任务中取得成功。但他也相当肯定，首先他不需要忍受这样的史蒂夫，这不是工作，其次，当史蒂夫清醒后发现自己伤害了巴基，他永远不会原谅自己的。

巴基颤抖着吸了一口气：“停下。”他恳求，第三只粗大的手指插进去与其他两根手指汇合，从内部将他撑开，巴基尖叫出声，史蒂夫则意志坚定，完全没有放弃给巴基口交、打算把他的脑子都从老二里吸出来，他尽情地吸吮着巴基，高潮能引发更多体液分泌，润滑他的穴口。但巴基不能让史蒂夫那么做，他知道那不够，所以他稳住自己，咬牙紧抓住史蒂夫的手腕，另一只手从史蒂夫肩膀滑下，牢牢钳住爱人的喉咙，让恐惧席卷自己的身体，他没费多大力气，他的半个大脑已经要坠入那些黑暗的过去，回忆着那些粗暴的经历甚或更多。他知道那种逃跑或战斗的肾上腺素会帮助他的身体更快代谢掉气味阻隔剂，如果他没法现在就改善自己的身体，至少还能让他的气味变好——谁会想到现在巴基会需要自己的热潮以获取史蒂夫的注意力？

“我很抱歉，”他低声说，一手掐紧史蒂夫的咽喉，另一只手用了很大力气钳紧了史蒂夫的手腕，他把史蒂夫的手从自己屁股里拉开，感觉到骨头异位，停到了轻微的折断声和史蒂夫的呼痛声。但他不能停下来，于是他在心里记上了一笔，回头要为了自己做过头、不小心折断史蒂夫的腕骨而道歉。

“阿尔法，住手！”巴基命令道，这毫无疑问是个命令，自从注射了血清后他只这么做过一次，使用与阿尔法命令等同的欧米茄命令，他从来没想过自己会对史蒂夫用上这个，就连他对史蒂夫开枪然后史蒂夫跑到他公寓时巴基都没有想过要用这招。这很不容易，欧米茄不像阿尔法那样天生具有命令的能力，而且不是每个欧米茄都能用这种力量，它也不像阿尔法命令那么覆盖广泛、即时有效，但巴基在青少年时期练习过，精通这门技巧，学会了如何操控声调，用压力来自我调节、让自己的气味变得发酸。很不幸的是血清前它常常得这么做。

史蒂夫停顿下来，就像是被加农炮射中独自似的，巴基把史蒂夫推开，立刻感觉到了一股愧疚，尽管明白自己没有做错什么。史蒂夫因身体惯性及巴基这一推而踉跄后退，呻吟着摔倒在矮桌另一边。

“史蒂夫，宝贝，听着，”巴基开口，跪在史蒂夫身前向他伸出手，史蒂夫躲闪着后退，气息里混合着压力和恐惧，双眼大张，漫出泪水：“巴基？巴基，甜心，我……我都干了什么……我很抱歉，我真的，真的很抱歉……拜托，我……把我带到医疗舱去，我会吃抑制剂熬过去的，把你自己锁到驾驶舱里吧，这样我就不会再伤害你了。”

史蒂夫缩进一个角落，身体蜷缩起来，一手伸出、将巴基护在舱外，低下头别过脸，因太害怕而无法面对巴基。

“史蒂夫，宝贝，不，不是的，看着我，求你了。”

史蒂夫抬起一点儿头，小心地看着巴基，眼中的痛苦和愧疚让巴基心碎：“宝贝，真抱歉我不得不那么做，但我得让你停下，而你听不进去我的话。我想要你，相信我，我很乐意现在就骑你的老二，但是史蒂夫，抑制剂正在全面生效，我的身体只能分泌百分之十的润滑，这些抑制剂是为了长期紧张任务而设计的，我吃了三支来防止热潮，因为我不知道得花多久才能把你救出来。现在要吞下你的大老二，我可能会痛死，除非这昆机上有润滑剂，我想这儿没有。”他温柔地伸手抚摸史蒂夫的手臂，史蒂夫发出一声呻吟：“我伤到你了。”这是一个陈述，巴基犹豫了片刻，回答说：“是的。”

史蒂夫发出一声痛苦的呻吟。巴基说：“我会没事的，宝贝，很抱歉我弄伤了你的手腕，但我知道如果我不快点阻止你，等会儿就再也没办法了，咱们俩谁都不想那样。”

史蒂夫疑惑地伸展自己的手，转动着手腕，甚至没有皱眉，他重重地呼出一口器，严肃地看着巴基：“不疼，对不起，谢谢你制止了我。还有，我很高兴知道你能够阻止我，我从未在热潮时这样疯狂过，我甚至还没有完全开始，我不知道我有什么不对头的，你该带我去看医生，你在我身边不安全。”

“耶稣啊你是个傻瓜！我爱你，这是非常正常的。”

“这怎么可能正常呢？你是说，阿尔法们可以随意占有欧米茄对他们为所欲为？以至于你不得不对我用欧米茄的命令？这不正常，而我很感激你能够做到那个。”

巴基能感受到史蒂夫在与自己对抗，试着让头脑在热潮侵占之前保持清醒，要是他还需要额外证据来标明史蒂夫是个好人，史蒂夫刚做到了，他让巴基确信自己使用命令的决定是正确的，不然史蒂夫绝不会原谅自己。巴基深呼吸，想要让自己镇静，这样他就能帮史蒂夫镇静下来，从而让他明白，并不是巴基不想做爱，只是他们现在不能莽撞：“史蒂夫，问题在于我闻起来对你来说不对头，你从未接触过没有气味的我，而且你在发情。你只是在试着让我闻起来像你，试图标记我，这没什么。”他甚至没有提起史蒂夫的热潮是由愤怒引发的，这是一种罕见现象，但显然他们并不是普通的伴侣，尽管他们还没有绑定。

“我——我不能忍受他进入你这个念头，你是我的。”史蒂夫重复，下巴紧绷，看起来像是要和那个已被自己干掉的男人的鬼魂战斗，“我脑子里只剩下这个了，想要占有你，让我的气息从内到外地标记你，但……”史蒂夫无助地挥着一只手，沮丧地叹息着，“尤其是，我的大脑知道你不能，但我就是忍不住一直想我得填满你，让你怀孕，这样你就会一整天都闻起来像我，没人再会尝试要把你夺走。我知道这只是我热潮上脑、荷尔蒙过剩的想法，但我停不下来。”

巴基温柔地笑了：“宝贝，我是你的，别担心，我们会让这变成永久的，但我得告诉你一些事情——没人知道我绝育了，我一直用保护措施，直到遇见你，从第一次见到你开始我就想要感觉到你在我里面，让你的气味占据我身体的每一个细胞，这样你走后我还能沉浸在你的气味里。我从来没有认真想过拥有真正的感情，更别提和谁绑定了，但我想成为你的。”

巴基说完时，史蒂夫气味中的酸苦已经转为泥土和雨水以及一点儿暖意，巴基试着把他拉入怀中，史蒂夫轻易顺从。

“让我照顾我的阿尔法，尽可能给你你所需要的，等我们回家，有了人工润滑，你可以操我直到你昏过去为止，好吗？宝贝？”巴基的鼻子磨蹭着史蒂夫的腺体，轻柔地对着他的肌肤说着，从他们一开始在一起他就刻意避免接触史蒂夫的腺体，他不想给史蒂夫虚假希望，但他也知道自己享受史蒂夫爱抚他的腺体，史蒂夫颤抖着迎向巴基的环抱，他知道自己想得没错，史蒂夫也喜欢自己爱抚他的，史蒂夫的臀部顶动着，磨蹭着巴基的上身，同时呻吟不停。

“相信我，宝贝，我在呢，我会照顾你的。”

巴基捧起史蒂夫的脸，手伸进他发丝间，掌控着角度好能轻易在两边的气味和标记腺体间切换，同时关注它们，另一只手环住两人的阴茎，同时撸动着，史蒂夫没过多久就达到高潮边缘，热潮时时他一般高潮得比较快，巴基利用了这一点：“来吧，宝贝，为我射出来，想要闻起来再像你，想让所有人都知道我属于谁，想让大家都知道我想要的时候骑的是谁的老二，谁的结能让我爽到飞上天。”他的牙齿摩擦过史蒂夫的标记腺体，“让他们都知道是哪个阿尔法最终会标记我的脖子。”

史蒂夫的双手原本轻轻地抚着巴基的身侧，猛然抓住他、叫喊着射了出来，巴基抚摸着他，直到高潮结束，史蒂夫的精液沾上他们的胸口，沾满了巴基的手。史蒂夫的老二不再脉动，巴基举起手舔干净，手指划过自己胸口的一团混乱，把那也舔干净，然后才低头舔干净史蒂夫的胸口。他能感觉到史蒂夫胸口传来的低吼和震动，他的手用力地抓着巴基，巴基知道自己身上会留下淤青，他爱死了，希望那淤青不会第二天早上就消失。

“看到了吧，宝贝，我仍能想办法让你进到我身体里的。”

史蒂夫站起来，咆哮出声，双手仍抓着巴基的腰，把巴基拉起来，巴基只能跟着他站起来，双腿环上了史蒂夫的腰。

“史蒂夫！”巴基责备道，他才没有高声尖叫，他只是吓到了而已……“你在干什么？你不该——喔！”史蒂夫把他的背撞进储物柜，他觉得肺里的空气都被挤出去了。

“我的。”这就是史蒂夫给他的回答，随即靠近巴基、激烈地吻他。

一等他们终于分开呼吸，巴基便嘲笑道：“看起来你大脑里的高等部分终于还是打输了。”史蒂夫把巴基推得更高，巴基伸开手臂抓住储物柜顶以保持平衡，史蒂夫忽然把他赤裸裸的两条腿举过肩头。

“史蒂夫，什么——操啊！”

史蒂夫的双手将巴基撑开，支撑着他的重量，脸埋进巴基屁股里，巴基以前从未对被舔有什么特别的偏好，直到史蒂夫在大厦房间里的地板上用舌头将他操到一团混乱、让高潮铺天盖地席卷他。现在感觉更好，史蒂夫的胡子磨蹭着他的敏感皮肤，他的胡茬，嘴唇，舌头同时挑逗着巴基，史蒂夫把他的胯部举高，巴基的肩膀承担了更多分量，身体向后靠进昆机机舱和史蒂夫的脑袋之间的狭小空间里，史蒂夫的舌头进得更深，同时插进一根拇指，将他的穴口打开。巴基感觉到自己变湿了，有了史蒂夫唾液的润滑，那根拇指轻易地滑了进去。

“操，史蒂夫，阿尔法，我——”

史蒂夫对着巴基的皮肤低吼，挪开脑袋，探入又一根手指，轻抚上巴基的前列腺按压，舌头则不停舔着巴基分泌粘液的腺体。巴基尖叫着射了出来，一手撑着天花板保持平衡，史蒂夫则把他拉了下来，一手环着巴基的腰，另一手撸动巴基的阴茎，史蒂夫的阴茎顶上巴基的会阴，沾满史蒂夫的口水和巴基不多的体液，在他穴口边挑逗，却并没有强行插入。

“再来。”史蒂夫命令道，巴基只能遵从，尖叫着高潮、双腿夹紧史蒂夫的身体，将史蒂夫的腹部弄得更加一团乱。

“打开。”是史蒂夫的第二个命令，巴基张开眼，明白史蒂夫一只手又抓住了他的屁股，想要巴基放松。尽管深陷热潮，史蒂夫却比巴基预料的更为小心，他将一根手指插进巴基的后穴，发出愉悦的声音，缓慢地转动着第一根手指，随即是第二根。两根手指深入巴基，巴基喘息起来，想要更多，但明白自己还没有湿到可以承受史蒂夫的阴茎。

史蒂夫手指再次插进来，巴基感到一丝凉意，有什么湿润的东西被推进他体内，他张开双眼，看到史蒂夫擦着自己的上身，把巴基射出来的精液都涂抹到手上，填满了巴基的后穴。他持续着，直到身上都擦干净、巴基的屁股里则满是他自己的精液。巴基的胸口起伏着，浑身充斥着期待和肾上腺素。史蒂夫抹去最后一点精液，把他从手指上舔干净，随即握住自己的阴茎，用缓缓渗出的前液涂抹它，让巴基双腿间变得更加湿乱不堪。史蒂夫对准巴基的穴口，阴茎厚重的顶端抵上巴基的后穴，巴基能看出史蒂夫在竭力克制自己，他能看出史蒂夫的挣扎，操，这太火辣了。史蒂夫扬起一边眉毛看着巴基算是询问，巴基点头给了他同意：“慢点儿来。”巴基喘息着说，觉得自己已经要被搞坏了，但他同史蒂夫一样渴望。三天来他一直深陷在担心之中，提心吊胆，不知道史蒂夫在哪里、是不是还活着，这忧虑彻底撼动了巴基的世界，他想要史蒂夫在他里面，想要通过性爱中的身体结合来确保史蒂夫在。

史蒂夫推进巴基，巴基咬住下唇忍着被撑开的刺痛，两人的身体终于重合，巴基发出一声破碎的呻吟，他能感觉到史蒂夫坚硬的阴茎埋在自己身体里：“操，宝贝，是的，你进来了，好点儿了吗？上帝啊，你可真他妈大！把我填满了，真好，你在我里面感觉他妈的棒极了，就好像我是为了你的老二量身定制的！”巴基开始胡言乱语，奉承着史蒂夫的阿尔法脑子，让他冷静一些、不会冲动地想要标记自己，也不会过于急切地把自己钉到他的老二上，他向史蒂夫再次确保自己属于他，不想要其他任何人。

史蒂夫咕哝着退出再猛地推进去，巴基的背随之撞上已经凹陷的储物柜，尖叫着松开环绕着史蒂夫肩膀的双手，紧紧地抓住了置物柜顶：“上帝啊，是的，操我宝贝，填满我，把我变成你的。”

史蒂夫粗暴地律动起来，没几分钟就高潮了，结撞进巴基、将他们俩牢牢锁在一起。

“史蒂夫！”巴基哭喊着史蒂夫的名字，史蒂夫的结操过他的前列腺，让他尖叫出声，他忘记了史蒂夫的结在热潮时会变得特别大，原本就很多的精液也会变得更夸张，因为史蒂夫就是这样，非得努力再创新高不可。史蒂夫从巴基体内逼出又一轮高潮，巴基手脚发软，只能依靠史蒂夫来支撑住他的身体，老二不停地分泌出小股的精液，史蒂夫则持续地操着他，压榨着他。巴基不喜欢热潮时史蒂夫的结很快就消退，他已经习惯了长时间享受史蒂夫的结，持续的连接会延长满足感，让内啡肽大量分泌，尽管史蒂夫仍不停地冲刺着进入他，巴基仍不满地呻吟起来，失去了往常的那份快感：“操，是的宝贝，再来，把我灌满直到流出来，操我、用你的种子和你的气味填满我，占有我，从里到外标记我！”

巴基不停地说着，史蒂夫疯狂地咆哮着，加倍努力，巴基的身体早已经适应了润滑分泌不足，史蒂夫的精液起到了额外的润滑效果，下流肮脏的声音填满了昆机：肌肤相撞，喘息身影，史蒂夫将自己的精液再操回巴基穴口里时所发出的湿漉漉的水声，他第三次在巴基体内射精，脸埋进巴基颈边，覆盖在他的气味腺体上咬了下去，并没有用力到足以咬破皮肤，但已经足够接近，让巴基浑身颤栗，身不由己再次高潮。

巴基一手梳理过史蒂夫的头发，安抚着他，指甲划过史蒂夫的头皮，两人僵硬地拥在一起，史蒂夫静止了，呼吸着他所能捕捉到的巴基的气味，鼻尖顶着巴基的标记腺体，巴基说：“到家再说，宝贝，洗完澡吃过东西，让我的气味回复，然后在咱们的巢里，想让你再冷静点儿，想要让你记得这一切，甜心。”

史蒂夫颤抖着，紧绷的身体慢慢缓解，巴基知道史蒂夫高潮过几次后会进入眼前这种疲倦的状态。史蒂夫大声叫：“贾维斯！”声音粗糙沙哑。

“是的，队长？”

“请替我给托尼送一箱威士忌，还有，等我们一到家就锁住那一层楼。”

“是的，先生。”

巴基好奇地看着史蒂夫：“威士忌？”

“这几年我们俩一直是这样的，我欠他什么东西，或者不小心弄坏了什么重要的东西，把制服彻底毁掉之类的。”

“又比如玷污了一辆昆机？”巴基嘲笑着问，史蒂夫脸上的红晕算是回应：“贾维斯，还有多久才着陆？”

“目前的估计，大约三十二分钟以后，先生。”

“谢谢，贾维斯。”巴基把史蒂夫拉进一个吻，“来吧宝贝，该收拾一下了，找几件衣服，我们可不能在大厦里裸奔啊。”


	26. Chapter 26

“你得穿上裤子。”

“我检查过了，这儿的衣服我都穿不上。”

巴基抱怨了一声，翻了翻储物柜，拽出一大堆衬衫，但只有一条裤子尺寸合适，问题在于他们俩运动裤的尺寸一样。巴基试图让史蒂夫穿上这条运动裤，自己可以穿原本那件战术裤，史蒂夫几乎发疯，他咆哮着“有过滤器”，把战斗服从巴基手里抢走、直扔到机舱另一头，然后叫着“我的欧米茄”，因为史蒂夫想要能够闻到巴基的气味，于是巴基就放弃再穿上自己的战斗服了。

“好吧，听着，这儿有一件超大的T恤衫，不知道他妈是给谁穿的，根本就是浩克尺寸，但我可以穿这个，能盖住我的大腿，你穿那条裤子。”

史蒂夫低吼作为回应：“我的，要全挡住。”

巴基闭上眼掐着自己的鼻梁，“操他的，史蒂夫，你发情时真是不可救药！”他叹了口气，又说，“我知道你还没有完全失控，你只是故意在和我捣乱。好吧，你想让我牢牢挡住、不让人看见，又不让我穿战斗服，那你就得裸奔了，大家都会看见你的。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“大家都看过我的裸体。”

“我们是要进大厦的，史蒂夫！不是复仇者中心，大厦里还有别人，他们可没有义务应付你的疯态！”

结果巴基把那件大T恤衫绑到史蒂夫腰间，像一块大兜裆布，这样至少史蒂夫的屁股，老二，还有半边胯骨都挡住了。他没法儿让史蒂夫穿上衣服，反正巴基也打算直接把他拽进浴室去，于是他也就不去管了。史蒂夫更是不在乎，他赢了，巴基穿着裤子和上衣，只是上衣稍微有点儿长。巴基勉强把T恤衫绑上史蒂夫腰间，飞机着陆，降落到登机坪上。巴基还没来得及转头看登机口，史蒂夫已经将他一把捞起来甩过肩头，就好像他是一袋土豆一样。

“操，史蒂夫！你这样干只会让人更认定你是个洞穴人，你明白吗？”

史蒂夫不理巴基，大步走下登机口，长腿轻而易举跨到门边。巴基从史蒂夫背后抬起头，不明白飞机为什么没有熄火，而是再次起飞。

“怎么回事。”与其说这是个问题还不如说是个陈述。巴基望进驾驶舱，正对上克林特的双眼，巴基困惑极了，抬起上半身，拳头比上胸口转了转，无声地说“我很抱歉”，以及“我不知道你也在”，柯林特比划着双手，回以“我恨你们”，巴基点头轻笑，比划着“我欠你一次”，门关上了，克林特将昆机掉头飞向复仇者中心与其他队员汇合。

“贾维斯，为什么克林特在飞机上？我还以为这一路都是你自动驾驶呢。”

“先生，尽管我很优秀，但制度要求驾驶员在场以免出现气流或其他意外情况。巴顿特工并没有特定目的地，所以他自愿做你们的驾驶员，这样也不会进一步影响罗杰斯队长的热潮。”

“他肯定是抽签输了，”巴基小声说，“史蒂夫，把我放下来，操他的！”天已经黑了，现在还是午夜，所以大楼里没多少人还醒着，万幸。一进电梯，史蒂夫总算把巴基放下来了，但也没有完全放开巴基，他把巴基挤在角落里，脸埋在巴基颈间。

“你得先去洗澡刷牙，吃点东西，然后睡一觉，这样我才会考虑让你标记我。”

史蒂夫咆哮着更紧地压向巴基，巴基抓住史蒂夫的头发将他拉开，看着他：“我们回家了，我们很安全，让我做我的工作，让你的欧米茄照顾他的阿尔法。”

听了巴基的话，史蒂夫让步了，整个人压向巴基，几乎把他胸膛里所有的空气都挤了出来：“我需要你。”他说，呼吸不稳，双臂环住巴基的腰，巴基在史蒂夫侧脸上留下一个吻，手指温柔地梳理着史蒂夫的头发，轻轻滑过他的头皮：“我哪儿都不去，宝贝，你和我绑在一起了。”

史蒂夫抱怨了一声，靠得更紧，巴基说：“来吧，章鱼宝宝史蒂夫，到浴室去。”

巴基把自己从史蒂夫身上剥下，把粘人的史蒂夫推开，拉着他的手回到两个人的楼层，大楼里的人都过着昼夜颠倒的日子，巴基知道厨房里肯定还有至少一个员工值夜班，两个人回到卧室，进了浴室后巴基要求贾维斯送一盘三明治进来，并没有觉得太愧疚。史蒂夫不会醒太久的，巴基需要在他体力交瘁之前让他吃些食物，他能看出史蒂夫已经精疲力竭，尽管深陷热潮，但他们回家了，他们是安全的，史蒂夫也放松了下来。阿尔法由狂怒而引发的热潮通常对他们的身体影响很严重，荷尔蒙疯狂分泌，短期内从一个极端跳到另一个，都是来自于一个阿尔法占有、保护的需求，他们被这种渴求逼疯，往往会进入防御机制。史蒂夫已经很接近普通热潮了，再加上禁闭和营养不良，已经因巴基而筋疲力竭，现在他和巴基都回到了他们的巢穴里，他可以放松下来，也可以正常地度过剩余的热潮了。

巴基脱掉衣服，跟着史蒂夫进了浴室，知道他需要接触自己，需要巴基现在能触手可及。巴基让史蒂夫坐在一张长椅上，快速冲洗了自己，然后把史蒂夫拉到花洒下。史蒂夫让巴基擦洗他，将他冲刷干净，眼皮下垂，下身却慢慢硬了起来。

“欧米茄。”史蒂夫快乐地轻叹，巴基跪下来，将史蒂夫的老二含入唇间。史蒂夫双手温柔滑过巴基的头发，既没有拉扯也没有引导巴基，只是爱抚和关注，同时小声地说：“你对我真好。”高潮迟缓安静，史蒂夫的结几乎没有涨大，巴基知道他一上床就会睡着的。

“我真爱你，真的，真的爱你，甜心。”史蒂夫咕哝着，弯腰亲吻巴基，巴基说：“我也爱你，宝贝。”

史蒂夫的脸色一下子亮了，露出了一个大大的微笑，巴基从温暖的地砖上站起来，手伸到史蒂夫身后关掉水。

“真的？”史蒂夫问，听起来因快乐而醺然，巴基忍不住笑起来，史蒂夫现在的样子太可爱了。巴基经历过好几个阿尔法的热潮，见识过他们的各种面目，从烦躁到愤怒到暴力，但没有哪一样能让他应对史蒂夫的热潮，他以为第一次史蒂夫的表现是不正常的，毕竟史蒂夫已经很久没有同其他人一起共度热潮了。但现在他知道史蒂夫就是这样的，在甜到粘牙，极度黏人，以及饥渴之间摇摆不定。

“是的，宝贝，自从把你从那间牢房里救出来我已经说了三次了，你的脑子还没明白过来吗？”

史蒂夫看着他，脸上挂着傻乎乎的微笑，看起来几乎要哭了。

“来吧，大块头，你需要吃点东西，然后我们可以去睡觉了。”

史蒂夫吃下两大卷塞满肉、蔬菜和芝士的三明治卷，光着身子挨着巴基坐在桌边，吃第三个三明治时他慢了下来，一只手撑着桌子支撑着自己的脑袋。脑袋一沾枕头，史蒂夫就睡着了。

***

太阳缓慢从地平线上升起，巴基醒了，感觉到史蒂夫紧贴着他耸动，老二沿着他屁股的曲线滑动，嘴唇贴着巴基的颈子。

“闻起来真好，你现在闻起来又对了。”史蒂夫说，脸颊磨蹭着巴基的气味腺体，“甜心，我需要你。”他的手滑到巴基身前，环上巴基的阴茎，温柔地让他硬起来。

“得拿润滑液，宝贝，等一下。”

巴基挪开身体，史蒂夫马上咆哮起来，但巴基知道自己还不能够分泌足够的体液，接下来一两天内大概都不能恢复。他抓起一管预装好的润滑剂插进去，因冰冷的液体射进体内的触感而瑟缩了一下，然后将空包装丢到一边，又拿起一整瓶，转过身来把史蒂夫推倒，让他平躺：“让我来，宝贝，好吗？”巴基倒出更多润滑剂，一手抓住史蒂夫的老二，史蒂夫发出一声低吼，晃进巴基手掌里，胯部从床上抬起来，操进巴基掌心。

“看，我照顾着你呢。”巴基骑着史蒂夫的腰，慢慢压上史蒂夫，身体响应他的阿尔法的需求，柔顺地打开了。

“巴基！”史蒂夫喘息着说，抓紧了巴基的胯部，想让他移动得更快一些。

“安静，宝贝，我知道。给我点儿时间。”巴基低头对史蒂夫微笑，向前倾身，双手撑着史蒂夫头两侧，史蒂夫抬起双手拢住巴基的脸，把他拉进一个吻，唇边挂着一个回应的微笑。

“再说一次？”史蒂夫问，声音几不可闻。巴基晃动着胯部，史蒂夫在巴基唇间呻吟，原本梳理着巴基头发的手指抓紧了巴基，巴基稍稍后退以看清史蒂夫的双眼。史蒂夫很平静，双眼清澈，向上看着巴基，唇边挂着温柔的微笑，与这个微笑截然相反的是他向上操进巴基、迎合着巴基臀部的动作快速冲刺着，就着这个角度尽可能深入巴基。巴基动得更快了，呼吸渐渐化为急促的喘息，视线从未从史蒂夫身上离开。史蒂夫的低声呻吟，以及史蒂夫的双手紧紧扶着他的头又放松的方式都让巴基明白史蒂夫就快高潮了：“我爱你。”

史蒂夫浑身颤抖着高潮，双眼紧闭，头向后仰，巴基的脸埋在史蒂夫颈间，紧贴着史蒂夫的气味腺体，胯部静止了。史蒂夫的结张开，将两人锁在一起，巴基让他自己放松下来，靠在他的阿尔法身上，知道他能承担自己的分量。片刻后，史蒂夫试着把手伸进两人之间、让巴基也高潮，但巴基把史蒂夫的手推开了：“不用，我没事，这样就好。”他说，边摇着头。他确实感觉很好，但他刚才也确实硬了，“抑制剂让我的身体一团乱。不需要，保证我没说谎。”

史蒂夫咕哝着，夹杂着不赞同及接受，重新拉过毯子裹住两人，双手保护性地环住巴基，两人重又陷入梦境。

***

当巴基再次醒来时，阳光又明亮了很多，他看了一眼床头柜上的钟，已经过了中午，两人睡着时他从史蒂夫胸膛上滑了下来。史蒂夫还睡着，侧躺着，身体蜷缩着，看起来比他们刚到家时好多了。巴基小心地从史蒂夫手臂下滑出来，抓过自己的短裤穿上，走进了厨房：“贾维斯，你能把卧室调暗吗？不用完全调暗。”

“当然，先生，您的杂货就要送到了。”

“喔，很好，我需要补充一些碳水。”

巴基刚煮上咖啡，就听到电梯的叮声，他开心地打开门，看到受惊的克林特站在那儿，手里抱着一个巨大的箱子：“喔嗨，伙计，我本来打算把这个留在你门外，我不知道你们是不是醒着。”

“我醒着，史蒂夫还在睡。听着，我……我想我欠你一个道歉？我以为是贾维斯自动驾驶送我们回家的……”

“我不想谈那个，今后余生我都会做噩梦的。”

“我很抱歉，要来点奶油卷吗？”巴基问，打开箱子，给自己抓了份甜点，然后把箱子递给克林特。

“这是什么鬼东西？我不知道这些都是啥，不过看起来还不错。喔嘿，这个像披萨的是什么？”

巴基叹气，“你得拓展一下领域了，克林特，这是法式面包，奶油卷就是那个角型的填满奶油的东西。”克林特研究那个盒子，巴基没法控制自己不笑，克林特抬头看巴基把上手奶油卷里的奶油舔出来，“你猜怎么着？操你，你是个混蛋，真遗憾我说过我喜欢你。”

巴基无声地笑，肩膀颤抖，克林特把手伸到盒子里，“就为了这个，我要拿走这个像披萨的东西，我把你们平安送回来，还帮你把快递也送上门，不用谢！”

巴基笑出了声，克林特大步走回电梯，边走边隔着肩膀对他比了一个中指。

巴基又吃下一份甜品——一个可爱多甜筒——走到厨房，把杂货分门别类整理好。他把所有的肉，芝士，点心都收起来，在一个盘子里装满了烘焙，水果塔，又喝下第三杯咖啡。开始犹豫前巴基拿起手机，走向巢穴房间。

“你好，谢谢致电la Gioia，请问需要什么？”

巴基听到那个温暖的声音就笑了，“嘿诺尼，是巴基。”

“巴基！一切都好吗？你收到送货了吧？有问题吗？”

“没有，诺尼，”巴基笑着说，“就是想谢谢你，我知道大厦有点远，不在你平时的送货范围，又帮我临时加量，谢谢了。”

“为了你，任何事，你知道的。”

“我之前要求你过几天再送一次——”

“是的，你还需要那些吗？”

“是的，但不需要加倍了，史蒂夫比我预料的恢复得快，我已经把他带回家了。”

诺尼低声说：“我看见新闻了，关于加拿大，然后就没有消息了，也没有声明。我就知道出事了。但你照顾他呢吧，他现在好？你好？”

“是的，诺尼，我们都好。不过我想告诉你，下次送货时，我知道你不常进这些……但，如果可能的话……”巴基顿了顿，咬着下唇，仔细打量着刚布置好的枕头和毯子，史蒂夫刚离开出任务时，他还额外加了一些特殊的布置。

“天啊，老实说出来吧，我可没有一整天时间，就算是为了你也不行。”

“吉乃提饼干，或者奥奇耶里杏仁蜂蜜饼干。”

诺尼说：“好？”

巴基点头，尽管知道对方隔着电话看不见自己：“是的，诺尼，快到时候了。”

“为了你？我会亲自给你做的，我真为你高兴，我的男孩，我就知道，当我第一次遇见他时，我告诉过你了，他就是你的真命天子。”

巴基翻了个白眼：“是的，诺尼，你是对的。”

“你到我这儿来一趟，完事儿后，和他。”

“好的，诺尼，我们会的，谢谢你。”

对话结束后，巴基回到厨房拿起装好的甜品盘，给史蒂夫倒了一杯咖啡，也给自己添了一杯咖啡，然后回到卧室，史蒂夫还熟睡着，巴基不忍心吵醒他，他把早餐——尽管现在已经是下午了——放到窗台上，走进了浴室。他深陷自己的思绪中，埋头在花洒下，史蒂夫的双手忽然握住他的胯部，惊到了他。

“一醒来就有诺尼的新鲜甜品还有咖啡，就算你不在床上也几乎值了。”史蒂夫说，鼻尖轻轻拱着巴基后颈。巴基轻哼，向后靠进史蒂夫坚实的胸膛，有些尴尬地扭身亲吻史蒂夫，他尝到史蒂夫唇上的糖粉及舌尖的甜味，微笑起来。

史蒂夫问：“你觉得怎么样？”巴基知道他是在问抑制剂：“嗯，你睡觉时我在浴室里摆满了润滑液，”他说，“得再等一天我才能恢复。”

“闻起来很甜，像糖，就算在浴室里也是。热潮前期又开始了。”史蒂夫边说，两只大手边沿着巴基胯部滑开，开始刺激巴基的穴口。巴基自然分泌的液体已经增多了，阿尔法深陷热潮的情况下他的身体能够更快地代谢掉抑制剂，但他知道他还办法分泌出足够的粘液。史蒂夫的手掌覆盖住巴基的屁股，将他的臀瓣撑开，很轻易地滑入一根拇指。巴基向前跌，双手撑住地砖，发出一小声呻吟，史蒂夫的另一根拇指也插进他的后穴，将他打开。

“你知道吗，甜心？我是想着你醒来的。想着你对我有多好，你如何照顾我。想着这个甜蜜的小洞包着我感觉有多好，我有多爱操你的感觉，让我变得很硬，进来前我已经把自己润滑好了，预备万一。”

“操。”巴基喘息着，屁股向后压向史蒂夫的双手，超色情饥渴史蒂夫掌控局面，这就意味着巴基只能享受他的骑乘之旅——总是值得票价的。

史蒂夫推进，粗大的阴茎贴着两根拇指插进去，增添了额外的烧灼感，最棒的那种。他整个进入巴基，呻吟着，没有抽出拇指，而是抽出阴茎，将巴基牢牢打开，又再次插了进去。

“操，看看这个，”他说，又抽出来一次，双手还在原位，“都是我的，对不对？甜心？这个甜蜜的小洞就是让我操、让我填满的？你会让我就这么操你的，对吧？把你打开，让我能就这么操进来，每次老二都进得很深，把你填满后我的种子都会流出来？”

巴基被忽视的坚硬的老二垂在双腿间，闻声扭动了几下，“阿尔法。”他哀求，“拜托。”他知道史蒂夫的荤话多半是热潮的残余影响，但还是对巴基起到了预期的效果。

“你求我什么？”

“操我，我需要，我需要你的老二，你的结……”

史蒂夫咆哮着猛地撞进巴基，力量将巴基的身体向前推：“上帝啊，就是这样，再用力些，操……”

史蒂夫终于把两根拇指抽了出来，双手抓着巴基的腰，足够用力到留下淤青，每次冲刺都把巴基拽回自己的阴茎上。片刻后史蒂夫让两人面对长椅，一只手粗暴地将巴基的肩骨压低，将他弯下去，巴基伸出双手抓住自己，史蒂夫一只脚踩上长椅，尽可能深地操进巴基，每次进入都撞上巴基的前列腺。巴基大脑充血，脉搏在耳间砰砰作响，屁股里含着史蒂夫的老二，几乎要被这强烈的感觉击垮。他知道自己已经射出来了，他听到了史蒂夫赞赏的话，也感觉到穴口的压力，史蒂夫射了，结填满巴基，从他体内榨出又一轮高潮。

“操，是的，就是这个，接受它，要把你填满，来吧甜心，夹紧，把我夹住，操，我要给你买个肛塞，随时填满我的东西，我的气味，任何时候！”

巴基缓缓抬平身体，一只手臂环上史蒂夫的小腿，头枕着史蒂夫的膝盖，总算能说话了：“只要是你想的，宝贝。”史蒂夫微笑，一只手温柔地抚摸着他的背：“上帝啊，你真棒，你肯让我对你做的这些事……”

“可不是吗，这些可真难忍受。”两人一关掉水，巴基就能闻到史蒂夫极度满足的愉快阳光气味，几乎不带任何热潮气息，“感觉好点了吗？甜心？”

“嗯，是的，谢谢你为我做的一切。”

“不用谢我，宝贝，我爱你。照顾你是我的工作，就像你照顾我一样，我喜欢这样做，我想要这么做。”

史蒂夫喉间深处发声，巴基很高兴他现在看不到史蒂夫的脸：“我对上帝发誓，要是你因为我刚才的话哭鼻子我就要吃光所有的巧克力奶油卷。”

史蒂夫抽泣着，还是笑了，“反正你也会把它们都吃光的。”

“没错。”

史蒂夫的老二足够软了，他退出巴基，史蒂夫有时候能持续几个小时，像个他妈的劲量电池兔子，但有些时候他又是一次就解决，这一点总是让巴基惊奇。史蒂夫转身坐到长椅上，把巴基拉到自己大腿上：“咱们是不是该洗个澡，然后看看一次能吃下多少甜点？”

“嗯，冰箱里还有别的吃的，你还该多吃点，而且要是你的脑袋够清醒了，咱们还有别的事情要讨论。”巴基的视线落到史蒂夫颈中，手指抚过史蒂夫的标记腺体，随即双手环住史蒂夫脖子，两根拇指同时抚摸着他的气味和标记腺体，史蒂夫眼皮快速眨着，巴基能感觉到手掌下史蒂夫的脉搏也加快了。

“任何你想要的，甜心。”


	27. Chapter 27

27

一天半后，巴基醒来，完全进入热潮，他发现史蒂夫在厨房里准备着好几盘食物。

“你在干嘛？”

“做好准备。我一醒来就发现你的气味变了，所以我觉得我最好还是准备好，待会儿好节省点儿时间。”

巴基没有错过史蒂夫的双眼上下巡视过自己基本上赤裸的身体，他的目光在巴基颈间流连，然后转身去继续手头的事儿。

“你想先洗个澡吗？还是做点最后的调整？”史蒂夫问。巴基看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫只穿着拳击短裤和一件宽松的T恤衫，他知道巴基很快就会抢走这件衬衫了。昨晚巴基不准史蒂夫洗澡，还坚持要他穿着这件T恤衫睡觉，史蒂夫只是了然微笑着同意了。巴基的确很想洗个澡，想要为史蒂夫完美地做好准备，既然史蒂夫问了，他需要最后一次检查巢穴，尽管昨天他已经在里头调整了不下五百次。史蒂夫，耐心又超棒的史蒂夫，巴基不邀请他甚至不会靠近巢穴那房间的门，因为他是巴基所认识的最棒的阿尔法，巴基该死地超级爱他，这一切都太超过了，却又非常棒，巴基甚至不知道自己怎么会得到史蒂夫的，但是……

史蒂夫看着巴基，屁股靠着柜台，双手环在宽实的胸前，嘴唇上挂着得意的笑。

“怎么了？”巴基问。

“没什么。”史蒂夫的双眼愉悦地弯起，脸上泛上一个大大的微笑，“我只是很肯定你看着我的样子看起来就像是‘心心眼表情包’，真可爱。别误会，我爱你热潮时甜蜜的样子，但也挺让我分心的，我不想打乱你的计划，去吧，去做你需要做的事情，准备好让我加入了再来叫我。”

巴基知道史蒂夫是对的，要是他现在就去吻史蒂夫的话，他的计划就会全盘完蛋，但他真的，真的很想要吻史蒂夫，他刚才还在想着描绘为什么史蒂夫是最好的阿尔法。不过巴基只是抓起一杯咖啡，把最后一块可爱多塞紧嘴巴，然后就进了浴室。洗完澡后巴基没有费心穿上衣服，他在巢穴房间的小浴室里洗的澡，最后一次检查了一切，确保都是他想要的样子。史蒂夫一看过巴基的伴侣巢穴——比平时的巢穴要重要得多，他们就会把所有的食物都拿来填满小套房里的冰箱，巴基已经在里头塞了许多食物。尽管巴基觉得从这里到厨房也没有多远，但史蒂夫一意识到巴基准备把这间小套房改成永久性的巢穴，就立刻添置了第二台冰箱。他当时说，“甜心，预防你需要我做什么，我可不想离开你，除非万不得已。”然后吻了巴基的前额，随即把占地方的床头柜丢出大门。这间客室里仅剩下了床垫（作为巢穴的地基），几把椅子和几盏灯，以及衣柜，里头装满了衣服不过他们从来顾不上穿，只是留着以备急用。

巴基想着他们前一日的对话，腹中纠结着焦虑和激动，挑剔着床头柱上垂下来的床单，这床单算是巢穴的门了。

“史蒂夫，我知道你想让这个更永久，我想你一开始就是这么想的，尽管那时候我们还不知道对方的真实身份。”

“打开你的样品瓶那一刻我就知道你是我的真命天子。”史蒂夫回答，将巴基的一缕发丝别到耳后。

“是啊，这么久以来我试着否认我们之间的连接……但……你让我成为了更好的自己，成为我以为不可能的那种人，我只想要和你在一起。那他妈对我来说很吓人，你不知道有多可怕。我们俩纠缠得这样紧，你被捕时，我只想着你离开前我他妈有多懦弱、甚至没有告诉你我爱你，如果最糟糕的事情发生了，我会后悔一辈子的。”

“巴基，甜心，就算你从来没说过那句话，我也知道的。”

“但那不一样，别告诉我那是一样的。史蒂夫，为了你我愿意烧掉整个世界，我一直想和你在一起，我想要你的标记在我的脖子上，我从没想到我会这样说，更没想过我身体里每一个细胞都能感受到这个事实。我选择现在告诉你这些，在进入热潮前，你也没有发情。过去几个月里我已经想过一百万次了，要是你还怀疑那你就是个白痴。我明白我在要求什么。”

这场谈话随后当然是一场很棒的性爱，但史蒂夫没有咬他。巴基想要等到热潮时完成标记，“我们都知道已经很接近了，宝贝，我想要做对，想要在我的身体最为接受时完成。我不知道血清对标记会有什么影响，我不想冒险影响标记的发挥。”

巴基从巢穴中退后一步，深深吸了一口气，不到一年前，要是有人告诉他他会为了这一刻疯狂纠结筹备、自愿要求一个阿尔法咬他的脖子，告诉他他会成为复仇者联盟的真正成员、并住在复仇者大厦里，巴基大概会笑到哭出声、笑到断气，

“贾维斯？”巴基轻声问。

“是的，巴恩斯先生？”

“快递送到的话请通知我们？除此之外，接下来几天里我们需要完全封锁。”

“当然，先生。既然你们会在这间房间里忙碌，我要不要告诉送货员将东西留在厨房？”

“行，那很好。”

“很好，先生。对了，我愿向您和罗杰斯先生献上我的祝福，虽说早了一些。”

巴基微笑着咬着下唇，贾维斯出大力帮巴基瞒着史蒂夫订了一些他需要的东西，“谢谢，J。再次感谢你的帮助。好吧，现在就封锁。”巴基感觉到身体里席卷来的紧张感，他知道这不仅是紧张了，他的热潮已经开始，渴求着关注。屁股里聚集的体液正暗示着他需要立刻被操，他走出门去找史蒂夫，他还在厨房里，刚洗完碗，“嘿甜心，我已经准备好咖啡了，我们待会儿只需要把这个打开——”

巴基用一个吻打断了他。

“我爱你。”他们最终分开，巴基说，双手捧着史蒂夫的脸，视线与史蒂夫的相交，“接下来几天里我可能还会再告诉你一百遍我爱你，我现在觉得极度脆弱、情绪化，肯定还会哭，现在我告诉你这些是因为我不想让你觉得有什么不对，好吗？”

“好的，甜心。谢谢你对我如此坦诚。我得承认我也非常紧张。我明白这意味着什么，明白你给予我何等信任和信赖。我保证，今后余生的每一天我都会向你证明我配得上你所给予我的厚礼。”

“操啊，你这家伙，别现在就让我哭出来！”巴基抽泣着说，擦了擦脸颊上流下的眼泪。史蒂夫的嘴唇追随着巴基的手指，吻了巴基双颊，额头抵上他的：“我们准备好了吗？你现在想让我看看你的巢穴吗？”

巴基点点头，紧张地吞咽着，抓起史蒂夫的手走过长廊。

“好吧，甜心，巴基，这太棒了。”史蒂夫看到了巴基准备的房间，脸上明显带着快乐，惊喜，以及赞叹，巴基的心里因此溢满了骄傲，他花了好几个小时在网上阅读，看了各种结合巢穴的图片，参考其他欧米茄如何通过事先规划而让这件事情变得特殊。他的辛苦筹备物有所值，史蒂夫欣赏他的筹备，这让他翻滚的肠胃也镇定了许多。

史蒂夫站在巢穴入口外，看着那些帘子以及巢穴内部的重重白色灯链，内部装点着许多柔软的布料，让这房间闪烁着空灵的光泽。太阳已经升起，但巴基调暗了窗上的贴膜以便史蒂夫能完整地感受到房内的灯效。史蒂夫转向巴基，紧紧地抱住他：“你一直在这里忙，做得果然很不错。”

“我告诉过你了我一直在想这个，想要做好，想要它完美无缺。”

“它是完美的，甜心，你也是。”史蒂夫温柔地吻着巴基，巴基的双臂环住史蒂夫的颈子，这个吻逐渐加深，史蒂夫稍后退说，“我能看看里面吗？你准备好了没？”他问，再一次投入到吻中。

“准备好了。”片刻后巴基同样回答，史蒂夫没有强求，没有催促巴基，只是让巴基主导，将他们带入巢穴中，很快巴基拉着史蒂夫进去了，边亲吻边带着史蒂夫慢慢后退进入巢穴。这个吻很好地分散了巴基的注意力，让他不去想接下来要发生的事情。他感觉到纺织品磨蹭着自己的皮肤，于是停止亲吻，钻入巢穴，坐在毯子上，把史蒂夫拉进来。史蒂夫跪着，握着自己T恤衫的边缘，扬起一边眉毛算是疑问，巴基点头伸出手，史蒂夫微笑着脱掉T恤递给他。巴基小心地将T恤衫铺在一个枕头上，这样如果趴着他就能将脸埋进枕头以感受史蒂夫的气味。弄好后他看到史蒂夫舒服地平躺着，观察着巢穴。

“这里真的很好，甜心，很舒服。你做的很棒，为咱们俩打造了一个很特别的巢。”史蒂夫将巴基拉进一个吻，温柔地引导着巴基的身体直到他覆上史蒂夫的，“这里由你来主导，好吗？你告诉我什么时候，不一定要现在，操，你完全可以改变主意拒绝我，不是这次也没关系，好吗？我知道你属于我，我也属于你，这才是最重要的。”

巴基深吸了一口气，一手抚摸着史蒂夫的下颚：“你怎么这么完美？”

“我不完美，甜心，我是你的，那意味着毫无疑问的体贴与包容。我可以承担任何你想要我承担的角色，我属于你，不论何种方式，只要是你想要的，不管我们绑定与否。”

巴基发出一声低吟，摇摆臀部、让热潮接管自己，“我需要你。”他喘息着说。史蒂夫低吼着，小小的空间里填满了阳光与新鲜空气的气味。

“甜心，要先解决掉紧绷和冲动吗？你一直在抵抗，我知道你是的，对我真好，想着取悦我，就算在热潮时也是，这么乖的欧米茄。”

“阿尔法！阿尔法！求你了！”巴基哀求，双腿紧夹着史蒂夫的腰，史蒂夫的夸赞让他浑身温暖。

“你觉得你已经为我准备好了吗，蜜糖？你洗澡时就把自己打开了吗？还是你想让我来？我要不要添光你的蜜液，先用我的舌头和我的手指操到你高潮，再把你的精液也都舔光？”

巴基甚至无法出声，阴茎抽动，后穴夹紧，发出含混的呻吟声。史蒂夫咆哮着将两人翻转，巴基仰躺着，膝盖弯曲到耳边，史蒂夫火热的舌头探入他饥渴期待的后穴，整个世界都倾斜了。

“操，甜心，我能把舌头留在你的屁股里就这样度过整个热潮，你他妈不知道你尝起来、闻起来有多棒。真他妈是美味佳肴，甜心，诸神盛宴！”

“史蒂夫！”巴基呻吟着，史蒂夫轻易滑入两根手指，只给予他一点儿快感，勉强让他的饥渴需求得到一些满足：“操，甜心，已经为了我变得这么湿了，看看你，就这样让我进去了，你真的很想要。别担心，我会照顾你的。”史蒂夫一只手按住巴基的两条腿，低下头，嘴唇和手指同时快速运作，将巴基带到高潮边缘。

“喔上帝啊，史蒂夫，阿尔法，操，求你……”过去几天里他们每天都做爱几次，但巴基仍为此喘息不已，哀求释放，就像已经数年没有经历过高潮。史蒂夫放开巴基的腿，那根狡猾的舌头向上舔过巴基的后穴，一路舔上巴基老二顶端，随即含住它，将它吞入，同时史蒂夫的手指——整整四根——在巴基体内旋转抽动，指节模仿结刺激着巴基的前列腺，巴基哑声叫着高潮了。史蒂夫的手指卷起来，形成拳状，巴基感觉到他的拇指顶着自己的会阴，其余的手指缓慢地前后移动，像他的结平时做的那样压榨出巴基的高潮。史蒂夫的嘴唇始终吸吮着巴基的阴茎，直到巴基因过度的刺激而啜泣，在史蒂夫身下喘息扭动。巴基正打算一把抓紧史蒂夫的头发把他拉开，史蒂夫抬起头，随着一声湿滑的响声，巴基的老二滑到腹部，仍因血清和史蒂夫摩擦他前列腺的手指而硬着。史蒂夫缓慢地展开手指，那感觉让巴基过身震颤。

“操他的地狱。”巴基呼气，脑中仍然一片眩晕，张开眼看到史蒂夫饥渴地抬头看着自己，于是夹紧了体内的手指作为回应。“阿尔法。”巴基低声说，一手下滑，史蒂夫靠进他的手，像猫一样脸颊磨蹭着巴基的手掌。巴基的手指梳理过史蒂夫的头发，温柔地将他拉过来，史蒂夫顺从了，两人嘴唇相接，巴基在史蒂夫舌尖尝到了自己的味道，不止一次地好奇对于史蒂夫来说他尝起来是怎样的，对于巴基来说这味道并不像史蒂夫所描述的那样夸张。

“好点儿了吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基能感觉到他紧贴着自己嘴唇微笑着。

“嗯，是的，你以前怎么没有那样用过你的手？”

史蒂夫轻笑，嘴唇沿着巴基下巴滑动，炽热的呼吸拂过巴基的皮肤，“我觉得你可能喜欢那个。”他轻咬着巴基的耳垂，随后牙齿掠过巴基的气味腺体，让巴基浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。史蒂夫抽出自己的手，身体压上巴基，巴基动了动双腿，两人的嘴唇再次贴合，巴基摇摆身体贴向史蒂夫，感觉到一层布料，才看到史蒂夫还穿着短裤。

“搞什么……脱掉！”

“放松，甜心，我不想分心。”

“好吧，现在是我分心了，脱掉。”

史蒂夫飞快从命，巴基看着史蒂夫跪到自己双腿间，舔着嘴唇，史蒂夫伸出一只手，手指沾上巴基身上大量的粘液涂抹到自己阴茎上，一只手撑住身体，另一只手握着阴茎，对准巴基的穴口，他很轻易地进入了巴基，格外缓慢，刻意花了很多时间，即完美又让巴基抓狂。巴基纠结是要掀翻史蒂夫、骑他直到太阳落山，还是就这么紧贴在一起，几乎不动，身体密密重合。他选择了后者。

“我爱你。”巴基喘息着说，将史蒂夫拉入一个吻。

史蒂夫的节奏缓慢稳定，腹部戏弄地磨蹭着巴基的老二，只给他一点儿摩擦、仅足够他攀上欲望巅峰却无法释放，两人慵懒地接吻。史蒂夫臀部一记刻意瞄准的冲刺让巴基呻吟着弓起身体，史蒂夫舔着巴基的标记腺体，双唇合拢吮吸起来。巴基断断续续叫着高潮了，感觉到史蒂夫回应般的低吼传遍自己的身体。

“这就对了，甜心，会让你舒服放松的，蜜糖，不急。”史蒂夫后退，拍了拍巴基的胯，巴基翻过身，史蒂夫让他跪起来，呻吟着又再次进入他。史蒂夫如此操进他的感觉无以伦比，两人向最原始的生物本能屈服，巴基处于顺从地位，身体放松，允许他的阿尔法主宰他，随心所欲地摆弄他。巴基的热潮从未如此美妙，直到他遇见史蒂夫，他现在明白那是因为他对于史蒂夫有足够多的信任，他可以卸掉防备、让史蒂夫掌控，他明白自己没有屈从，只是向史蒂夫交出自己，而他所得到的则更为珍贵，远胜宝石，财富，远胜一切，他从来都不知道自己是如此需要这个，他曾如此努力囚禁自己的心房从而武装自己来摆脱这种需求。

“史蒂夫。”巴基喘息着，发现自己终于能再次开口了，他的声音低沉，饱含情绪，泪水滑过脸颊，他摆脱了史蒂夫的控制，扭动着身体，史蒂夫惊讶了片刻，很快忧虑起来，放开他，拔出了阴茎：“巴基？甜心，怎么——”

巴基没有让史蒂夫说完，他推着史蒂夫的身体、让他跪坐，随即爬上史蒂夫的大腿，嘴唇撞上史蒂夫的，一手伸到背后，引导着史蒂夫的老二再次进入自己，另一只手紧紧搂着史蒂夫的肩膀：“我需要你。”巴基喘息着说，脸埋进史蒂夫颈侧，“永远需要你。”

史蒂夫双臂环住巴基，呻吟着说：“我在这儿，永远，直到时间尽头，蜜糖。”

巴基一手插入史蒂夫后脑发丝间轻轻拉扯，让史蒂夫侧过头，咬住了史蒂夫的标记腺体。他用力地咬着，牙齿沉入柔软的皮肤，唇间尝到血腥味，鲜血的气味填满鼻腔，史蒂夫的叫声在他耳边回响，他感觉到史蒂夫高潮了，结涨起来，将两个人锁住。史蒂夫的双臂像一把老虎钳一样紧紧将巴基箍在自己胸前，颤抖着高潮，巴基的牙齿始终锁在他颈间。

巴基被浪潮般的情绪包裹，深深陷入史蒂夫的情感之中，纯粹无染的奉献，以及史蒂夫对他的坚定爱意。这种深邃的感情让巴基不知所措，这只可能是史蒂夫的情感渗透了自己身体的每一寸。他能感受到史蒂夫对于刚发生的标记的惊奇，他知道自己刚咬破了史蒂夫的标记腺体、从而也让史蒂夫的心因喜悦而膨胀，整个人都在他身下颤抖。他的嘴唇离开了史蒂夫的颈子，害怕会就此失去与史蒂夫的联结，尽管失去联结听起来很可怕，但他需要亲吻这个刚被他标记为伴侣的男人，他甚至不知道这种冲动是来自于自己还是史蒂夫，但他明白那无关紧要。

“我爱你。”在亲吻的间隙史蒂夫告诉巴基，这声音仿佛是合唱般在巴基脑海中回旋，话语汇入史蒂夫心跳的韵律间——他能在自己胸膛中感受到史蒂夫的心跳，就如同他自己的一样强壮有力。巴基看着史蒂夫颈边流下的一串血珠，探身舔去，史蒂夫耸耸肩，老二在巴基体内抽动不已。史蒂夫的身体回应巴基的舌头舔过咬痕的边缘的触感，有如液体火焰顺畅流过巴基的身体：“巴基！巴基，巴基，喔操，操，蜜糖……”史蒂夫喘息呻吟着，双手紧紧陷入巴基的背，巴基疯狂摇晃着屁股，不停地亲吻舔咬史蒂夫的颈子。他们同时高潮，彼此的尖叫相呼应，史蒂夫再次填满巴基，巴基则把两人的肚腹弄得一团乱。

“这个派对把戏还不错。”巴基的前额抵着史蒂夫的，两人呼吸渐渐平复，史蒂夫因巴基的评论微笑，抬头吻上巴基的嘴唇，双手巡回过巴基的身体，轻摸爱抚着。

“耶稣啊。”巴基喘息着小声说。

“怎么了？”

“你……很幸福，我能感觉到。”

“因为我就是很幸福，甜心，我怎么会不幸福呢？你刚标记了我，永久让我属于你了。”

巴基轻哼，闭上了双眼，沉浸在史蒂夫的全然满足之中，“上帝啊，真棒，我几乎要为你感到难过了。”

“你为我感到难过，因为我很幸福？”

“不，我为你难过是因为我就是个暴躁的混蛋，你肯定是咱们俩之中倒霉的那个。”

史蒂夫失笑，震动两人的身体，“要是你这么说是想改变我的想法，可一点儿都没用。”

“上帝，希望如此，不然的话你被标记了我没有，在别人眼中可就太奇怪了。”

史蒂夫的拇指滑过巴基的颈子，双眼紧紧盯着那里的光滑皮肤，“别担心，甜心，下一波热潮来时，如果你准备好了，我们就完成绑定。正如你说过的，我们需要你的身体处在最为接受的状态。”

“史蒂夫，我刚才就像一个该死的吸血鬼一样在你脖子上开了一个洞，我准备好了。还有我得说，我很惊奇你肯让我先咬。”

“我是想要你完全同意、并且愿意，我没打算强要先咬，我说过了，我跟随你的指挥。”

“但……”巴基说。

“没有但是，甜心。”

“史蒂夫，我能感觉到你正在压制自己，我也能看出你现在看着我的样子。”

史蒂夫闭上眼，深深吸了口气，他张开眼，蓝色的双眼几乎被因欲望而放大的黑色瞳仁完全覆盖，他对上巴基的双眼：“是的。”他同意，声音沙哑，“是的，我真的很想。尤其是现在、你已经标记了我之后。我也想感受你现在所感受到的，想要深入感受到你的灵魂，像你正在感知我的那样，我想要你的每一部分都是我的，想要所有人都知道你很棒且你是我的伴侣，而且你是完美的。”

巴基呻吟着向史蒂夫更靠近了一些，他不知道自己身体里席卷而来的渴望是属于史蒂夫的还是他自己的，他只知道他需要史蒂夫的牙齿现在就咬进他颈中：“阿尔法，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，求你了，想要，想要你。”巴基的手在史蒂夫发间攥成拳头，靠近史蒂夫、展露出自己的颈子。史蒂夫低吼着轻轻推向他，“你得等。”他强迫自己说，呼吸炽热地喷上巴基的皮肤。

“就现在。”巴基喘息着摆动屁股，史蒂夫的结已经消退，但还算是硬着的，他所说的话伴随着两人间坚定的信念和奉献精神足以让巴基再来一轮。

一阵低吼声席卷过史蒂夫的身体，他飞快将巴基放平，让巴基觉得整个世界再度倾斜。两人唇齿相接，巴基的双腿紧紧锁住史蒂夫的屁股，史蒂夫的老二再次长驱直入。

“操，是的，给我，标记我，填满我，让我永远成为你的，想要它，想要你的结和你的标记，想要给你整个世界，宝贝。”

一只强壮的手捧住巴基的下巴、将他的头别到一侧，巴基感受到史蒂夫体内汹涌而来、压倒一切的渴求，巴基的腹部因期待而发热，伴随着下一记冲刺，史蒂夫的牙齿咬破他的皮肤，沉入他的标记腺体，巴基感受到一阵尖锐的疼痛。疼痛迅速转化为欢愉，史蒂夫咬过后片刻巴基就高潮了，尽管他感觉像是一个永恒已经过去，他的高潮则绵长到似乎没有尽头。

我的，巴基听到脑海中的声音，他不知道自己是真的听到了，还是仅仅是他的大脑因感受到了来自史蒂夫的强烈情感而自动脑补了史蒂夫的声音。无论如何，他的身体很温暖，他觉得自己似乎漂浮在空中，他试着向史蒂夫，他的阿尔法，他的伴侣，回复“是你的”，他的大脑放空，整个人都屈从了，将自己毫无保留地献给他所爱的男人。

***

巴基慢慢回复了意识，他知道他是安全的，因为除了史蒂夫之外他什么都闻不到，他蜷缩向环绕自己的温暖，他感觉到一大波情感，混合着爱，保护，以及惊奇，史蒂夫的手上下抚摸着他的背，将巴基抱进怀里，嘴唇温柔地印上巴基的前额：“你觉得还好吗，甜心？”

“嗯……”巴基只能说出这个字作为回应，言语需要太多精力和集中了。史蒂夫轻笑，用毛毯紧紧环住两个人，“我得说，甜心，你现在感觉起来没那么暴躁，我不知道你之前在说什么。”

巴基问自己，我为什么要爱这个混蛋啊？但他的嘴唇弯成一个温柔的微笑，吻了史蒂夫的胸口。史蒂夫笑出声，巴基脑海中听到他说：因为我是你的混蛋，他呻吟着，更把脸埋进了史蒂夫的怀抱。

“别担心，甜心，我很肯定这不是永久的，至少从我读过的来看不会是。”

“该死的血清，算咱们俩倒霉。”

史蒂夫轻哼，又吻了巴基发心。

“去拿东西。”巴基说，声音含糊，史蒂夫问：“拿什么？”

“诺尼送来的东西。你刚才还在想快递呢，去拿来，还有咖啡。”

“嗯，暴躁开始发作了。”

“闭嘴，”巴基半认真地把史蒂夫推开，“快去。”

史蒂夫从毯子下滑出来，再用毯子把巴基重新包裹好，指尖抚摸着巴基颈边的咬痕。巴基颤抖起来，感觉到自己的老二也兴致勃勃：“上帝啊，快去，赶在我的热潮再开始前！”他看着史蒂夫的颈子，满意地看到自己的标记看起来没有消失的迹象。

“才过了一个小时，”史蒂夫说，巴基明白他知道自己在看什么、想什么，“如果它消失了，那你就得再咬一次，然后再咬一次，直到它不再消失。”

“操，我可不觉得我还能挨上几次咬，这种感觉太超过了。”

史蒂夫的表情变得温柔，探身回来温柔地亲吻巴基：“那很棒，不是吗？”

“史蒂夫，操他的，要是你在给我饼干和咖啡前惹毛我，我对上帝发誓我一个礼拜都不会让你碰我的。”

“你暴躁时真可爱。”

“我恨你。”

“干得不错，甜心，我知道你爱我。”

史蒂夫离开了房间，巴基笑着伸展肢体，感受着自己的感觉：他的屁股愉悦地酸痛着，但身上并不湿粘，之前失神时史蒂夫肯定已经给他清理过了，这很不错，他屁股里之前可满是精液。他心满意足，热潮还在体内浮动，但还算镇静，如果他想着史蒂夫的话，他就能感觉到史蒂夫，感觉到史蒂夫正忙着照顾自己的欧米茄，体内翻涌着喜悦，即使隔着一点儿距离，巴基都能感觉到他那爆棚的阿尔法骄傲感。

“你不准偷吃！”巴基大喊，听到史蒂夫的抱怨作为回应。巴基低笑，把史蒂夫的T恤衫穿上，坐起来重新摆弄枕头，然后靠上去，手指摸到颈边，轻轻地感受着咬痕，仍有些不太相信他终于也有了咬痕，他与自己的伴侣，等身，而不是什么想要控制他的人走到了这一步。史蒂夫让他想要拥抱自己的欧米茄本性，而不是压抑它，史蒂夫让他觉得完整，却仍拥有独立的自我。突如其来的欲望让巴基不知所措，史蒂夫呻吟着踉跄走进房间：“住手，”他喘息着说，“耶稣啊，巴基！”

“喔上帝，抱歉。”巴基把手从颈边拿开，史蒂夫的胸口起伏着，努力恢复镇定。

“好吧，新规矩，除非咱们俩在一个房间，否则不准碰咬痕。”史蒂夫在巢穴入口处跪下，递给巴基一个帮着缎带的白色盒子，“我没找到饼干，所以我猜应该都装在这里了吧？我马上去拿咖啡，你还想要别的吗？”

巴基的牙齿咬着下唇，摇了摇头，没有说出他真正想要的只有史蒂夫。他忘记了两人之间的绑定，史蒂夫鼻孔张开，闭上眼睛深呼吸，然后站起来，再次离开房间，巴基刚好瞥见他坚硬的老二。他回来时，巴基已经把两个小桌子摆到了巢穴边角，一边一个，就像往常一样，防洒的杯子也摆进了凹槽里。在大厦里度过头两次热潮后，巴基很快就明白巢穴很不错，他和史蒂夫分享激情四射的性爱——当然啦，拜托，超级士兵嘛——但他和史蒂夫四处乱舞的腿或者手臂已经打翻了不止一个杯子，毁掉了好几张毛毯，留下一片狼藉碎片，不止一盘食物被打翻，所有这一切在事后看来都非常煞风景。

看到盒子还没打开，史蒂夫很惊讶，巴基无法控制地低下头，掩饰脸上的红晕，但他知道史蒂夫能看到，也能从绑定中感觉到。但不管怎么说巴基就是爱吃甜食，通常他确实会毫不客气地开吃，但这些是特别的。

“那里头装着什么？甜心？你打算告诉我吗？”

“我替诺尼打工的时候，他教会我很多事情。他很喜欢聊天，很长一段时间来我只是听他说，我想他知道我喜欢听他讲故事，他会讲很多很多。有一天我看到他做一种我从没见过的曲奇，我问他那是什么，他看着我，微笑着，但我能看出他眼中的痛苦。他在给他的妻子做曲奇，准备放到她的墓碑前，算是他们结婚纪念日的礼物。他在做婚礼曲奇。”巴基深吸了一口气，低头注视着自己的手，他的两只手摆弄着盒子上诺尼绑着的红银蓝的花哨彩带，他继续说，“我什么也不能给你，史蒂夫。我没有你那样的资源，大厦里已经有所有你想要的，需要的，考虑到我们的身份，我们没法像史塔克那样来一场盛大的公开婚礼。如果你想要的话，我们可以去市政厅让这一切变得正式。我们可以登记为绑定伴侣，如果你想的话我们甚至……甚至可以结婚。但这是我给你的礼物。我让诺尼给我们做一些他给他的妻子做过的曲奇，他从遇见你那一刻就喜欢你了。我从来没有告诉过你——”他顿了顿，笑出了声，“我对你开枪他还对我大吼来着，告诉我我只是在躲藏，但你有正当理由保护自己的身份，他说我很幸运你爱我、我能找到另一个和我一样固执的人而且还不准我把你推开。”他把盒子举起来递给史蒂夫，双手微微颤抖着，他抬起头，看到史蒂夫脸上滑下沉默的泪水，他用一只手接过盒子，向前探身，另一只手扶上巴基颈上的咬痕：“谢谢，甜心。这远不能表达我想说的，但是谢谢。但有一件事你错了，这大厦里没有任何我想要的或是需要的东西，直到你搬过来。是你让我的生命变得完整、让我觉得值得再活一次。如果能正式注册，我会觉得很荣幸的。至于结婚，我们可以讨论，我很确定如果我们不告诉小队的话，娜塔莎会趁咱们俩睡觉时干掉咱们。”

巴基笑中带泪，倾身迎向史蒂夫，索求亲吻：“咱们能吃点东西吗？我饿死了，我想要真正的食物，但绑定完成后的第一餐我想要先吃这些。”

“你最好小心点，甜心，你可能会变胖的。”

“把这该死的盒子打开，史蒂夫。”


End file.
